Aprendiendo A Vivir
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Secuela de Campamento Salvaje. Empieza segundos después de que termina Campamento, y sigue a Edward y Bella mientras empiezan una nueva fase en sus vidas. TH, parejas normales, TRADUCCION. Rated M COMPLETA
1. Dolor

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo traduzco._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

_**(A/n: es la secuela de Campamento Salvaje, a minutos después de que termina. La historia no tendrá sentido sin leer la primera.)**_

**Capitulo 1: Dolor **(dedicado a: Ljoo, SabriCullen, papillon69, liebende Lensung –gracias por compartir eso conmigo nna! – y de nuevo a Stefii Masen Cullen y sparhilnghaledecullen –se lo merecen, ¡gracias por ayudarme! Al menos en un futuro xD las quiero jaja-)

BPOV

Comencé a subir la velocidad mientras me alejaba de Forks. No sabía a dónde iba, pero todo lo que había en Forks me recordaba sobre la vida que creí tener. ¿Cómo me pudieron mentir así? ¿Cómo pudieron continuar una farsa por diez años? ¿Cómo pudieron sacrificar su felicidad?

Los árboles pasaban como una mancha verde mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de mis ojos. Me sentía completamente sola. Estaba con frío y sola, y todo lo que quería era regresar al día anterior, de regreso a donde todo tenía sentido. De regreso a cuando era feliz, y mi mundo no se había desmoronado.

Manejé por mucho tiempo sin un destino en mente. Escuché que mi teléfono sonaba, pero me negué a responderlo. No necesitaba escuchar que todo iba a estar bien, por que no era cierto. Mi celular sonó y sonó, pero continué manejando entre la lluvia y mis lágrimas.

Finalmente hice una parada en un lugar que reconocería en donde fuera. Bajé del Jeep sin importarme la lluvia y seguí el apenas visible sendero que guiaba al prado, nuestro prado. El pensamiento de Edward me trajo más lágrimas. ¿Cómo podría tener una relación? La relación que creía estable se había separado delante de mi, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Tropecé entre los árboles sin importarme las inevitables caídas, hasta que lo vi. El prado color verde oscuro resaltaba aun entre la lluvia, y solo me senté hecha una bolita. Sentí la lluvia caer sobre mí, y escuché el agua acumulándose en el suelo. Cerré los ojos, pero las lágrimas nunca pararon.

EPOV

Me senté en las vacías mesas de la cafetería mirando mi teléfono. Sabía que ya habían llegado, por que Emmett había llamado a Rose. Rose llevaba un rato hablando con el, pero mi celular no sonaba. Era muy raro que Bella no llamara, ella sabía que estaba preocupado por ella.

"Llamará." Dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía. "Debe estar pasando por mucho."

"Lo sé, solo me gustaría poder ayudarla." Respondí mirando al otro lado de la cafetería donde Rose seguía hablando con Emmett.

"¿Por qué no la llamas tu?" sugirió Alice. "Mirar al teléfono no hará que suene." Agregó antes de levantarse. Ella tenía razón, podía llamarla yo.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que escuché su voz de ángel "¡Hola! Aquí Bella, no puedo contestar. ¡Deja un mensaje!" dijo su buzón haciendo que suspirara.

"Bella, amor, soy yo. Por favor llámame, estoy preocupado por ti. ¡Te amo!" dije antes de colgar.

"¡Edward! Emmett quiere hablar contigo." Me dijo Rose extendiéndome el teléfono. Se veía bastante molesta y deprimida.

"Hola." Dije esperando que Bella hubiera tomado el teléfono de su hermano.

"Edward, ¿has visto o hablado con Bella?" pregunto Emmett obviamente en pánico.

"No desde que se fue, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?" respondí con mi pulso a mil. ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando donde estaba Bella? Se suponía que estaría con él.

"Huyó hace como dos horas, y no contesta el teléfono. Estaba bastante molesta." Explicó. "Esperaba que se hubiera contactado contigo."

"¿Por qué se fue molesta?" pregunté sintiendo miedo.

"Creo que ella debería explicarte, no es mi lugar. ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?" replicó, yo intentaba pensar en algún lugar.

"Creo que puedo saber." Respondí con la respuesta en mi cabeza. Solo podría estar en un lugar.

"¿Dónde? Necesitamos encontrarla." Declaró Emmett.

"Iré por ella, y la regresaré. Lo prometo." Dije colgando y volando fuera de la cafetería. "Alice, Jasper." Llamé cuando los divise.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Jasper notando mis agitadas emociones, estaba al límite literalmente.

"Es Bella, huyó y necesito ir por ella." Expliqué.

"Ve." Dijo Alice.

"Nosotros cuidaremos a tus campistas." Agregó Jasper.

"Estará bien. Solo necesita que estés ahí para ella." Interrumpió Alice abrazándome antes de que me metiera a mi volvo manejando entre la lluvia. Necesitaba encontrar a Bella antes de que oscureciera.

BPOV

Estaba en el prado buscando por respuestas para preguntas desconocidas. Nada tenía sentido, y sentía que mi mundo entero había colapsado. Mis ojos se habían secado, y lo único que escapaba ahora eran mis secos sollozos. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudía con dolor mientras intentaba averiguar que había ido mal.

EPOV

Manejé entre la lluvia a toda velocidad. Necesitaba llegar con Bella, y necesitaba llegar rápido. Mientras me aproximaba al camino que llegaba al prado la lluvia pareció aumentar haciendo difícil poder ver algo.

Bajé la velocidad cuando divise el sendero aliviado de ver el Jeep de Emmett estacionado a un lado del camino. Rápidamente salté del auto y me acerque al Jeep esperando que Bella siguiera a dentro. Aunque no me sorprendió que no lo estuviera.

Corrí por el familiar camino saltando los troncos caídos y raíces. La lluvia no me afectaba. Necesitaba llegar con Bella, y cada segundo que desperdiciaba era demasiado. Necesitaba estar ahí para ella cuando más me necesitaba.

Llegué al claro en menos de diez minutos encontrando a mi ángel en el suelo empapada. Temblaba de frío y sus sollozos rompían mi corazón. "Bella, amor." Dije suavemente arrodillándome a su lado.

"Edward." Gimoteó en una voz estrangulada. Había dolor escrito en toda su cara. El normal brillo en sus ojos había sido reemplazado con dolor y traición.

"Bella." Suspire levantándola sin esfuerzo y acercándola a mí. Su cuerpo estaba tan frío como el hielo. "Necesitamos ponerte ropa caliente." Agregué mientras ella se apretaba contra mí.

"No me quiero ir a ningún lado." Intento decir entre sus sollozos.

"Bella, necesitas calentarte." Me quejé, ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Todo era una mentira." Dijo apenas audiblemente con su cuerpo sacudiéndose. "Me mintieron."

"¿Quién mintió?" inquirí acariciando su mojado cabello.

"Por diez años. Todo fue una mentira." Continuó, yo la dejé hablar. "Se suponía que eran felices. Ya ni siquiera peleaban."

Me quede callado hasta asegurarme que había terminado. Me abrazó fuertemente pero ya no estaba sollozando. "Bella, en serio tenemos que ponerte algo caliente." Dije ignorando el hecho de que yo también estaba helado. La temperatura había bajado significativamente, y nuestra ropa de verano mojada no nos protegía del viento o el frio.

BPOV

Era un gran alivio tener a Edward sosteniéndome. Me hacia sentir segura y como que todo iba a salir bien. Me sostuvo cerca, y apenas noté cuando me levanto, y empezó a caminar lejos de nuestro prado. Era mi soporte.

"Bella, por favor cámbiate." Rogó sentándome en el auto. Nuestras maletas para el fin de semana seguían en su auto. "Vas a enfermarte."

Asentí en comprensión antes de que el se alejara del auto dándome espacio para cambiarme en una de sus camisas y unos pantalones cortos que yo tenía. El calor me rodeaba, ayudándome a darme cuenta de cuan fría estaba.

Vi que Edward hablaba por teléfono, y que la lluvia había parado. Sabía que tenía que explicar que había pasado, sin importar cuan difícil fuera. Mi corazón y alma aún dolían, y sabía que era un dolor que nunca se iría. Sin importar la explicación que mis padres tuvieran, me habían mentido por diez años.

Edward se cambió rápidamente antes de llevarnos hacia Forks. "Sabes que estoy dispuesto a escucharte." Dijo con su voz llena de amor y preocupación.

Me quede callada unos momentos viendo las manchas verdes de los árboles. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Edward lo que había pasado? Nunca entendería, por que él tenía la familia perfecta, la familia que todas las personas soñaban tener.

Su mano acarició mis dedos haciendo que subiera la mirada para ver esos ojos verdes. "Mis padres han estado separados por diez años." Admití dejado salir una triste lágrima.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó.

"Me acabo de enterar, no has estado mintiendo a Emmett y a mi. Mi mamá esta saliendo con mi profesor de gimnasia de la escuela." Continué esperando a que se le ocurriera irse. "Mi familia está rota."

"Bella." Dijo entrando al estacionamiento del hospital. "Deberías escuchar a tus padres. Tu madre te necesita ahora, y ambos te aman."

"Pero mintieron." Me quejé sin moverme del auto.

"Lo hicieron, nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Estoy seguro de que solo lo hicieron, por que te aman." Declaró.

"¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?" inquirí en un tono de voz enojado que hasta a mi me asustó.

"Bella, siempre estaré de tu lado, pero creo que debes darles una oportunidad para explicarse." Continuó antes de salir y abrirme la puerta. "Entraré contigo."

"Esta no es la forma en que quería que conocieras a mis padres." Dije dándome cuenta de que Edward estaba en medio de la crisis.

"Yo tampoco, amor. Pero no me molesta. Estoy aquí para ti." Dijo suavemente mientras caminábamos hacia adentro, directamente al cuarto de mi madre.

EPOV

Entramos al hospital y no me sorprendió que fuera igual a todos los hospitales. Caminamos por un largo pasillo e inmediatamente visualicé a Emmett recargando su imponente cuerpo contra la pared. Su piel casi parecía parte de la pared, era extremadamente pálido.

"Bella." Dijo corriendo hacia nosotros antes de abrazar a su hermana fuertemente. "Nunca te vayas así de nuevo."

"Lo siento." Dijo débilmente.

"Gracias, Edward." Me dijo, yo asentí.

"¿Cómo esta mamá?" preguntó Bella.

"Se acaba de despertar, mi papá esta dentro con ella. Creo que ambos quieren hablar con nosotros." Dijo haciendo que Bella apretara mi mano.

"¿Y Phil?" inquirió con un tono frío que nunca había escuchado en los labios de mi ángel.

"Fue a limpiarse." Respondió Emmett secamente antes de que la puerta del hospital se abriera y un hombre, que tenía que ser el padre de Bella, les dijo que entraran. Sus ojos pararon en mí por unos segundos antes de bajar a mi mano que sostenía la de Bella.

"Vayan." Les urgí besando a Bella en la cabeza. "Aquí estaré."

"No te vayas." Respondió.

"No me voy a ningún lado." Le aseguré besando su mano. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Susurró antes de seguir a Emmett dentro de la habitación de hospital.

Me recargué contra la pared deslizándome hasta el suelo. En realidad no sabía cómo manejar lo que Bella estaba experimentando, pero iba a estar ahí para ella. Iba a ser todo lo que ella necesitara, y no me iba a ir a ningún lado. Ella era la mujer que amaba, e iba a ayudarla a pasar por esto.

* * *

_listo, primer cap, terminado! jeje. xD, que les parece? vdd que no siquiera parece que campamento se acabo? _

_bueno, gracias por leer! espero que podamos tener MUUUUCHOOOSSSS rrs en esta historia, recuerden que traduzco por ustedes y me alegran la vida con sus reviews y diciendome que les gusta! o no... tambien me gustan las criticas, siempre y cuando sean contructivas U.U jaja, weno._

_EN ESTE FIC... no habra team, el team edward me quiere mas está oficialmente cerrado, en este tengo planeado que ustedes me pueden poner canciones! si! haremos un playlist para que si alguien se le antoja bajar alguna cancion pueda conocer nuevas canciones etc_

_las necesitare asi! _**primero. nombre de la cancion - (guión) nombre del cantante/grupo. **

hoy les dejaré uno en la seccion del playlist.

* * *

**_Sección Playlist_**

All the Small Things - Blink 182 (iOvs Anna Cullen Ross)

* * *

asi las encontraran xD, pero solo ponder 20 maximo por cap! ok? gracias! nos leemos! bye

atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross


	2. Explicaciones

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo traduzco._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

Capitulo 2: Explicaciones (dedicado a: Fran Jane Cullen, intentare no tardarme mucho! ya tengo tres betas! wii!.)

En el momento en que solté la mano de Edward, me sentí sola. Me sorprendía como podía calmarme hasta en los peores momentos. El era el pegamento que me mantenía unida, pero sabía que estaba en peligro de romperme en cualquier momento. Nada tenía sentido, y sin importar la explicación nada cambiaría. Mis padres me mintieron, mintieron por diez años.

Me adentré a mi cuarto cuando visualice a mi madre. Estaba sentada en la cama del hospital con los ojos llorosos y rojos. Eso significaba que mi padre ya le había explicado la situación.

"Bella, Emmett." Susurró extendiéndonos sus brazos.

Sentí a Emmett tensarse junto a mí antes de correr a su lado, para abrazarla fuertemente. No sabía que decir o hacer, parte de mí quería abrazarla. Era un alivio verla despierta, pero parte de mi no quería. Parte de mi necesitaba una explicación. El dolor dentro de mi era un constante recordatorio de lo que había pasado.

"Bells." Suspiró con su voz rota antes de que corriera a abrazarla. "Lo siento mucho, Bells. Te amo." Agregó mientras yo intentaba no llorar.

"Deberían sentarse para esto." Dijo mi padre con dolor antes de que Emmett y yo nos fuéramos a sentar al sillón verde pálido. Mi papá estaba tomando todo más difícil que mi madre.

"Por favor escúchennos. Sabemos que esta es una conversación que que debimos tener hace muchos años." Empezó mi madre suspirando viéndonos a Emmett y a mí. "Solo lo escondimos de ustedes, por que los amamos, y no queríamos lastimarlos."

"¿Qué pasó?" inquirí, mi voz delataba mi dolor.

"No sentíamos amor," respondió mi madre, mi papá miraba el piso sin mirar a nadie. "Nos casamos muy jóvenes."

"¿Pero por que no nos dijeron?" ¿Por qué nos mintieron por tantos años?" empezó a preguntarles Emmett.

"Al principio lo intentamos, de verdad." Habló finalmente mi padre. "Por casi dos años intentamos comprometernos y trabajar nuestros problemas."

"¿Era otro hombre?" pregunté incapaz de decir el nombre de mi profesor.

"No, claro que no." Corrigió mi mamá rápidamente. "Nunca engañé a su padre."

"¿Pero que hacia el entrenador aquí?" inquirió Emmett haciendo que madre viera a otro lado.

"Estamos juntos hace unos meses. Justo después de su graduación, Bella. Nunca pensamos algo así mientras seguían en la escuela. Incluso le informe a Charlie antes de dar el primer paso." Agregó con incomodidad pues mi padre estaba presente.

"Íbamos a decirles cuando regresaran." Interrumpió mi papá.

"¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron hace años?" continué preguntando, nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué el secreto?

"Bella, una vez que las cosas se terminaron, no encontramos el valor para decirles. Ambos eran tan jóvenes. Así que pretendimos que todo era genial, y así era. Ya no peleábamos, y todo estaba mejor. No queríamos envolvernos con un montón de papeles legales y esas cosas por las custodias." Respondió mi mamá.

"Empecé a trabajar más noches, y simplemente nos evitamos lo más que podíamos. Empecé a pescar con Billy y me concentré en el trabajo. No queríamos que esto desbaratara sus vidas, así que esperamos." Continuó mi papá.

"Lo sentimos mucho. No era la forma en que queríamos decirles." Agregó mi mamá, yo permanecía carente de emoción en el sillón. No sabía que pensar, estaba cansada y tenía frío.

"Aun así nos mintieron." Dijo Emmett con dolor en la voz. "Por diez años vivimos una mentira."

"Nosotros éramos los que vivíamos una mentira." Corrigió mi mamá como si hubiera una diferencia.

"Todos vivíamos una mentira." Empecé levantándome. "Sé que lo hicieron con una buena intención, pero me va a tomar tiempo volver a confiar en ustedes." Entendí la lógica, si lo hicieron con buena intención. No dudaba que nos amaban y que querían protegernos. Pero seguía siendo doloroso, muy reciente para fingir que nada pasó.

"Bells," empezó mi papá, yo sacudí la cabeza ya dejando salir las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Necesito tiempo para pensar. Los amo, pero debieron ser honestos con nosotros desde el principio." Dije saliendo por la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó mi mamá.

"Voy con Edward." Dije como si fuera obvio preparándome para la ronda de preguntas. Sabía que me sentiría mejor en sus brazos.

"¿Quién es Edward?" inquirió mi madre curiosamente. Aún no había mencionado que tenía novio.

"¿Es ese chico de afuera? ¿El chico que sostenía tu mano?" cuestionó mi papá. Ya estaba entrando en modo protectivo.

Asentí. "Edward es mi novio." Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

"No te vas a ningún lado con algún chico." Dijo mi mamá haciendo que volteara a verla con incredulidad.

"Obviamente no voy a regresar a la casa." Dije sabiendo que tendría un ataque emocional cuando llegara a la casa que llamé hogar. "Si quieres conocerlo, bien. Pero me voy con él."

"Es un buen chico." Dije Emmett sorprendiéndome hasta a mi, nunca había dicho nada positivo sobre Edward. "Ama a Bella."

"¿Amor? ¿Tu que sabes de amor?" preguntó mi mamá escandalosamente.

"Obviamente más que tu." Declaré alcanzando el pomo de la puerta.

EPOV

Me senté en l suelo mirando al espacio esperando a que Bella regresara. Me estaba congelando, pero lo ignoré. Su dolor era mi dolor, y mi corazón dolía por ella ahora. Quería hacer que todos sus problemas desaparecieran, pero no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era apoyarla, y ser lo que ella necesitara.

Después de media hora la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bella me dijo que entrara. Me levante despacio alisando mis pantalones, esta no era la manera en que quería conocer a sus padres. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté abrazándola suavemente.

"Quieren conocerte." Respondió ignorando mi pregunta.

Caminé dentro de la pequeña habitación haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en mí. Su madre era la replica exacta de Bella con el cabello más claro. Su padre se veía peligroso en su uniforme de policía, pero no era ni de cerca tan grande como Emmett. Emmett simplemente se sentó en el sillón metido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Rose para que viniera. El en verdad la necesitaba, tanto como Bella a mí.

"Mamá, papá, este es mi novio Edward. Edward, esta es mi mamá, Renee. Y mi papá, Charlie." Nos presentó, yo sacudí ambas manos.

"Es un placer conocerlos." Dije sin saber que decir.

"Ya lo conocieron." Dijo Bella jalando mi mano hacia la puerta. "Llamaré cuando esté lista." Agregó antes de arrastrarme fuera del hospital.

"Bella." Dije, pero ella seguía caminando.

"Necesitamos irnos, Edward. Necesito alejarme." Declaró, yo solo pude asentir. La llevaría a mi casa donde podría pensar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

* * *

_Hola hola, iba a bajar ayer y luego hace unas horas, pero el tiempo no taba de mi lado, me tuve que ir a una "!$%"#&%/&/ cena, ash. ¬¬_

_Pero ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO! Ya regrese a bajar jaja. NO SABEN QUE EMOCIONADA ESTOY! MI MAIL ESTABA LLENO DE REVIEWS, FAVORITES Y ALERTS, AAA, QUE EMOCION, jeje._

_En el primer cap. llevamos en total: **77** reviews ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Increíble. Millones de gracias…_

_Ahora las dejo, me acaba de llegar la inspiración y **me pondré a escribir… ¿o quieren que traduzca el siguiente cap.? *cejas* EN LOS RRS ME AVISANN**_

* * *

_CON LO DEL PLAYLIST, ok, la canción puede tener que ver con el cap. (con el anterior, por ejemplo este serían las canciones para el anterior) o canciones x, de preferencia canciones raras, por que el chiste del playlist es conocer nuevas canciones… ¡gracias! Aquí ta…_

**_(aa y aviso: muchas me pusieron mas de una o dos, perdon pero muchas me mandan y no puedo poner tantas, puse una, la que se me hacia menos conocida, gracias)_**

_**Playlist**_

_Your guardian angel- the red jumpsuit apparatus (SabriCullen)_

_Lips of an angel- hinder (.07)_

_Shy Boy- Katie M__elua (Little Hope)_

_We are golden- Mika (CLorena)_

_Wintersongs – sara bareilles (Zaira)_

_Holiday – boys like girls (MelAna93)_

_Nedd – Hana Pestle (lizie20)_

_Truly madly deeply – savage garden (andremic)_

_Good girls go bad – cobre starship c/ Leighton (Fran Ktrin Black)_

_I'd come for you – nikelblack (AlePattinson) _

_But I do love you – Leann Rimes (Sky Valmont)_

_21 guns – green day (Kriito Cullen Masen)_

_I miss you – Blink 182 (Ljoo, jaja, __**grax por seguir con blink nna!)**_

_You are not alone – Michael Jackson (iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, __**se me hizo perfecta para el cap. anterior, ¡no pueden decir que no!)**_

_Use Somebody – Kings of Leon (Giany Swan Cullen)_

_Te va a costar – Fanny Lu (sonya1984)_

_Let me sing – Robert Pattinson (Noe Cullen)_

_Bring me to life – evanescence (vampiricullen)_

_A moment like this - Kelly Clarkson o Leona Lewis (Fran Jane Cullen, **Bienvenida al fic! jeje.)**_

_Too little, Too late - Jojo (milknina,** jaja, yo tambien, desde que traduzco me subieron dos niveles en ingles! wii!)**_

_long time comming - Oliver James (nai-zaraytz,** solo puse una, la que menos me sonaba, no puedo poner tantas de una sola persona! pero gracias!)**_

_

* * *

_

y eso es todo amigs ! jajaja, nos leemos! bye grax de nuevo por los rrs alerts etc! bye

atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross


	3. Incertidumbre

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo traduzco._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

Capitulo 3: Incertidumbre (dedicado a : MINICULLEN, que me parece mañana entra a la escuela, bna suerte!)

EPOV

Bella no habló mientras salíamos del hospital. Se sentó con los pies en el asiento recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas. El silencio me estaba matando, pero sabía que necesitaba su espacio. Hablaría cuando estuviera listo, no antes.

Ya había llamado a mis padres, y estaban más que felices de tener a Bella en casa. Ellos no sabían la historia completa, ni siquiera yo la sabía. Pero entendían que Bella estaba pasando por una crisis familiar. Bella se podía quedar tanto como lo necesitara. Las palabras exactas de mi madre fueron: "Ella es parte de nuestra familia."

"Tengo frío." Dijo finalmente Bella después de dos horas de puro silencio.

"El aire está apagado." Dije revisando las salidas del aire. "Debo tener otra camisa en mi maleta."

"No me siento muy bien." Admitió cuando estabamos a minutos de mi casa.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté moviendo mi mano hasta su cara que se estaba quemando.

"Tengo frío." Dijo antes de sorber por la nariz.

"Ya casi llegamos." Agregué subiendo la velocidad. Esperaba que mi padre estuviera en casa. Bella estaba enferma.

BPOV

Me sentía como mierda. Al principio pensé que se debía al estrés y al montón de emociones en mí. Pero lo que sentía no era emocional ni mental. Me sentía enferma físicamente. Incluso mirar hacia afuera me estaba dando nauseas.

Cerré mis ojos, y antes de que me diera cuenta tenía los fuertes brazos de Edward a mí alrededor levantándome del asiento del auto. Estaba muy cansada como para hablar o moverme; solo me quería quedar en los brazos de Edward. El estaba tibio, casi caliente, y me acurruqué contra el disfrutando el calor.

EPOV

Bella se acurrucó contra mí, y supe que en serio estaba enferma. Tenía que estarlo si estaba ardiendo y temblando en mis brazos, el frío se le había colado en los huesos. Caminé tan rápido como pude intentando no molestarla. Necesitaba descanso.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó inmediatamente mi madre en el momento en que entré a la casa.

"Creo que Bella está enferma, ¿esta papá?" dije tratando de permanecer calmado.

"Súbela, iré por Carlisle." Ordenó mi madre antes de que subiera las escaleras para dejar a Bella en mi cuarto.

Tan pronto como la acomodé en la cama mi padre entro con una mirada preocupada. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó acercándose a Bella.

"Estuvo bajo la lluvia y el frío por horas." Dije cuando el tocaba su frente.

"Definitivamente tiene fiebre." Señaló, tomando su pulso.

"Edward." Me llamó Bella antes de que caminara hacia ella.

"Estoy aquí, amor. Mi papá te está revisando, tienes fiebre." Declaré tomando su mano.

"Bella." Comenzó mi padre haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran. "¿Puedes decirme que sientes?"

"Tengo frío." Respondió acercándose a mí.

"Bella, necesito que tomes una ducha tibia, pero no muy caliente." Advirtió antes de caminar hacia la puerta. "Y después entra a la cama, asegúrate de usar ropa ligera. Iré a buscar una aspirina para bajar la fiebre."

"Haré algo se sopa y te traeré agua." Declaró mi madre saliendo del cuarto.

Tan pronto como salieron le di un beso en la frente a Bella. Estaba hirviendo, y se quejaba del frío.

"Bella, necesitas tomar una ducha." Le urgí.

"No me puedo mover." Murmuró.

"Te ayudaré a llegar al baño." Le ofrecí cargándola hasta el baño; estaba casi dormida para el momento en que llegamos. "Amor, en serio necesitas bañarte. Te hará sentir mejor."

"Pero me duele el cuerpo." Declaró con los ojos cerrados aunque estaba de pie. "Ayúdame." Rogó haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Sabía que no era nada sexual, pero la había visto desnuda. La había visto en ropa interior de encaje y casi transparente, pero nunca desnuda.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté queriendo asegurarme. Parte de mi sentía que el dolor hablaba y no mi Bella.

"Confío en ti." Dijo haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara de felicidad. Bella era el ser perfecto y maravilloso ser en el universo. Lentamente levantó sus brazos para que la ayudara a desvestirse. Lentamente retire mi camisa de su pequeño cuerpo. Mis manos estaban temblando mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse de su pantalón, brassiere y bragas.

Desesperadamente intenté no mirar mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la ducha. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su piel estaba caliente y húmeda, pero aún así increíblemente suave, y sus curvas eran hipnotizántes. Parte de mi no quería nada más que sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero me controlé. Mis hormonas no sacarían lo mejor de mí.

Me quede completamente vestido cuando encendí el agua de la ducha. Supuse que sería más fácil para ambos, este no era el momento para pensar en nada de eso. Gracias al cielo Bella era capaz de bañarse sola, yo solo la ayudé a permanecer de pie. No habría podido controlarme si hubiera tenido que enjabonarla también. Era suficientemente difícil intentar no mirar.

"Gracias." Murmuró cuando la envolví con una gran, caliente y suave toalla.

"De nada." Respondí cargándola hasta la habitación donde se pudo un par de shorts y una de mis camisas.

Mi puerta se abrió cuando acababa de acomodar a Bella bajo las sabanas doradas de mi cama. "¿Por qué estas todo mojado, querido?" preguntó mi madre entrando con la sopa caliente, su pregunta me hizo sonrojar.

"Estaba muy débil como para mantenerse en pie." Admití. Nunca les mentía a mis padres, y ellos sabían que nada había pasado.

Mi madre me vio curiosamente antes de encogerse de hombros, y amablemente dejando el tema. "Ve a bañarte, me sentaré con Bella y me aseguraré de que tome su sopa." Agregó.

Después de darle a Bella un corto beso en la frente me apresuré a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha. Estar lejos de Bella me ponía ansioso.

BPOV

Estaba en el prado sobre una sabana azul con Edward a mi lado. El sol brillaba sobre nosotros y los pájaros cantaban a nuestro alrededor. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su estomago mientras él señalaba figuras en las esponjosas nubes blancas.

_Pero las blancas y esponjosas nubes se oscurecieron y el sol desapareció repentinamente. El extraño cambio en el clima causó que Edward alejara mi mano. Lo miré en busca de una explicación, pero su humor y apariencia se habían oscurecido. Se veía amenazador, casi peligroso._

"_Edward." Dije en un susurró cubriendo mi boca._

"_No quiero volver a verte jamás." Dijo con veneno en su voz, veneno que hizo mi corazón cenizas._

"_Pero dijiste para siempre. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?" interrumpí con las lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas, intentando acercarme a él._

"_Ya no siento amor." Dijo fríamente._

"_Ya no siento amor." _Esas cinco palabras se repetían en mi cabeza cuando me desperté. Mi respiración era errática mientras miraba a mí alrededor, mi cuerpo estaba empapado por el sudor. Todo se veía extrañamente familiar, pero todo lo que oía era sonido de mi corazón.

Edward ya no sentiría amor por mí. Seguí escuchando cuando miré su durmiente figura a mi lado. Todo se destruiría como con mis padres, era inevitable. Sentí el temblor regresar a mi junto con las lagrimas. Estaba sorprendida de que aún tenía lágrimas que derramar. Sentía que todo lo que hacía era llorar.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Edward sentándose y abrazándome.

"No me dejes." Rogué abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía. Sentía que si lo abrazaba lo suficientemente fuerte no se iría.

"No me voy a ningún lado." Dijo con una voz tranquilizadora, y parte de mi ansiaba creerle. Parte de mi sabía que yo no era como mis padres, pero aunque ansiaba creerlo, no podía.

"No me mientas." Dije en un sollozo antes de que sus labios se presionaran en mi frente. Parecía no importarle que estuviera toda sudada por la fiebre y la pesadilla.

"Bella, escúchame. Eres mi vida, mi alma, mi todo, y nada va a cambiar eso. Te amo, y estaré aquí siempre." Me aseguró antes de besarme.

"Se que lo quieres Edward, pero no puedes garantizarlo." Protesté, nadie podía predecir el futuro.

"Bella, esta es una promesa que nunca romperé." Dijo confiado. Deseaba poder tener tanta confianza como él. Sabía que amaba a Edward, no había duda sobre ello, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera durar para siempre.

Escuché que empezó a tararear mi nana, la dulce canción que siempre me hacia dormir. Era mi canción especial, la que probaba que Edward me amaba. Y aunque traté de evitarlo, el sueño me gano.

EPOV

Sentí que la respiración de Bella se tranquilizaba mientras tarareaba la última nota de su nana. Mantuve su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío observando nada. El daño que sus padres le habían causado era muy obvio. Su corazón, alma y mente estaban muy asustados.

Ella estaba empezando a dudar de nuestra relación. No era la misma Bella. Se le había forzado a madurar de una forma muy drástica en muy poco tiempo. Se le había forzado a enfrentar problemas que no sabía que existían, y observar como su familia se separaba. No podía reemplazar lo que había perdido, pero sabía que mi familia estaría ahí para ella. La apoyarían tanto como yo, y sabía que incluso Emmett se convertiría en un hermano para mí. Ambos necesitaban curarse.

Estaba preparado para probarle a Bella lo profundo y duradero que era mi amor por ella. Ella era más que mi novia, era mi alma gemela. Sabía en lo profundo de mi alma que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de los tiempos. Necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

* * *

_Aww, que triste, la verdad en este capítulo me identifique mucho con Bella, ya que mi más grande miedo es exactamente eso. Que me enamore y al final 'ya no sintamos amor' ya que primero mi mamá se divorció del papa de mis medias hermanas (a las cuales adoro con todo mi ser y son como mis hermanas)._

_Luego mi hermana mayor se divorcio hace un año y cacho por que su esposo la engaño… maldito desgraciado… y mi hermana va a cortar a su novio de cuatro años mañana. _

_Por eso mi mas grande miedo es ese… el amor nos puede hacer volar, pero puede tirarnos al suelo de un solo golpe… y no me cuesta tanto trabajo traducir, traduzco como más... no se, rápidamente jeje._

_**Chicas que entren mañana al colegio, buena suerte, yo entré a finales de agosto.**_

_Y eso es todo. ¿No amaron a Esme y Carlisle?, todos atentos, Aww, y mi Ed! Jaja bye_

_

* * *

_

**_PLAYLIST_**

_oh, joder, ya lo habia hecho una vez x_X_

Será - Lu (Valeria)

I Wanna Be The One - Grabriel Antonio (panzhiiieraaCullen)

Untitled - Simple Plan (Carol-Cullen y . Angel Delirium .-.)

The Climb - Miley Cirus (Ale Pattinson)

Savin Me - nickelblack (Kriito Masen Cullen)

I´m Yours - Jason Mraz (Little Hope)

Seven Minutes in Heaven - Fall Out Boy (EthelESanguis)

When Love Takes Over - Dvid Guetta & ... .(Naby Cullen)

Storm - Lifehouse (LOkii)

Por Siempre - Cristina Aguilera (Ferss Cullen)

Lucky - Jason Mraz (CLorena)

My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne (milknia)

Ignorance - Paramore (Sami Cullen)

Pieces - Linkin Park (algo-o-alguien, **cool nick jajaj**)

Livin on a Lie - Tribal Ink (SabriCullen, **te quedo perfecto jaja, nunca la habia escuchado**)

Everything - Michel Buble **cool apellido** (Karla Masen Cullen)

* * *

that´s all folks! jaja, bye bye atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross


	4. Confusión

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo traduzco._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

Capitulo 4: Confusión

EPOV

Estaba exhausto, pero se me hacía imposible dormir. Bella se había quedado dormida, pero el dolor se notaba en su normalmente pacífico sueño. Se agarró de mí fuertemente, y todo lo que quería era borrar el dolor. Permanecí inmóvil dejándola dormir mientras su agarre se apretaba y luego se soltaba. Estaba peleando contra un desorden interno, y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Escuché a mis padres en la cocina, y me levanté lentamente. Sabía que iba a hacer, iba a ir a pedirles consejo. Si alguien podía ayudarme a saber que hacer eran mis padres. Podía confiar en ellos, y sabrían que hacer. Siempre lo sabían.

"Ya regreso, mi amor." susurré suavemente besando su nariz antes de acomodarla en el centro de la cama. Su fiebre había bajado completamente. Estaba aliviado de que se veía mejor, aunque aun no se hubiera despertado.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" preguntó mi papá en el momento que entré a la cocina. Mis padres estaban sentados en el desayunador desayunando.

"Sigue dormida, pero parece que su fiebre se fue." Respondí sirviéndome una taza de café negro antes de sentarme frente a mis padres.

"Ha tenido mucho de que ocuparse." Comento mi mamá con una mirada triste."

"Lo encuentro tan injusto." Admití apretando la taza. "¿Cómo pudieron mentirles por tanto tiempo? La mentira es lo que la está matando, no la separación."

"Edward, los padres somos humanos, y podemos cometer errores. Estoy segura de que mintieron para protegerla, porque la aman." Respondió mi madre. Vi su punto, pero aún así había sido demasiado, y ahora Bella estaba sufriendo.

"Ser padre no viene con un manual." Agregó mi padre.

"Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no tengo idea de que decir o hacer. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó." Declaré frustrado. Me sentía completamente inútil.

"Puedes estar ahí para ella." Sugirió mi padre.

"Lo que necesita ahora es amor y apoyo. Probablemente le va a tomar un poco de tiempo el volver a confiar, pero solo quédate con ella." Respondió mi mamá con una sonrisa triste. Habían reforzado lo que ya sabía; Bella me necesitaba solo para estar ahí. Tenía que probarle que no me iría a ningún lado.

"Debería subir y revisar a Bella. También tengo que llamar al campamento." Dije suspirando. No creía que Bella debiera regresar.

"¿Van a regresar?" preguntó mi papá levantándose para dejar los platos en el fregadero.

"No quiero, pero tal vez tendremos que hacerlo." Dije con otro suspiro. Bella necesitaba relajarse, y nada de estrés sobre los campistas.

"Es bienvenida, se puede quedar lo que quiera." Ofreció mi padre, y sabía que su oferta era de más de algunos días, le estaban ofreciendo un hogar.

BPOV

Me desperté jadeando y viendo alrededor de la habitación buscando a Edward. El no me amaba. No me quería. Ya no estaba enamorado de mí. Mire alrededor de su cuarto y las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, me había dejado, y no iba a regresar.

Me empecé a sacudir, y un agujero se empezó a formar en mi pecho. Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza. Mi mundo se había derrumbado, y yo iba por el mismo camino. Sentía que el agujero se hacía más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía ni respirar.

"Edward." Susurré en pánico agarrándome a la almohada que olía como el. Su olor ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, pero no era suficiente.

"Bella." Escuché la aterciopelada voz de Edward antes de que corriera hacia mi lado tomándome en sus brazos, su toque me tranquilizo instantáneamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Prometiste que no te irías a ningún lado." Respondí abrazándolo fuertemente.

"No me fui, aquí estoy." Respondió acariciando mi espalda. "Solo baje por unos minutos."

Sabía que estaba sobreactuando, todo se veía más claro cuando estaba con Edward. Aunque, el terror de que desperté sola había sido tan real y consumidor. Me sentí como un tren emocional descarrilado, me sentí sin control.

"Lo siento." Dije suavemente viendo directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda que estaban llenos de amor. "Debes pensar que estoy loca."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto confundido. "Nunca podría pensar algo así sobre ti."

"Pero Edward, estoy inestable emocionalmente." Respondí dándome cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Mis emociones estaban sin control.

"Cierto." Dijo estando de acuerdo para mi sorpresa y horror. "Pero te amo, y no importa cuan locas se pongan las cosas o que tan emocional te pongas, estoy aquí."

"Pero no sé ni lo que está pasando por mi cabeza." Admití. Mis labios temblaban.

"Entonces vamos a descubrirlo juntos." Me dijo, con un tono determinado.

"No te merezco." Comenté abrazándolo con fuerza. Era demasiado perfecto, y yo era cualquier cosa menos perfecta.

"Bella." Declaró firmemente, levantándome la cara para que me lo mirara a los ojos. "No quiero oírte decir esas palabras otra vez."

"¿Qué palabras?" No me había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

"Nunca pienses que no me mereces. Yo estoy aquí, y te amo." Respondió besando mis labios.

Sus labios eran suaves y apacibles apenas tocando los míos, acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Su beso borró todas las dudas por un segundo, y sentí todo mi amor hacia él. Sin embargo, tan rápido como mis dudas desaparecieron, regresaron. Quería confiar en Edward, pero me daba miedo. Tenía miedo de perder lo que compartíamos. Sin embargo, yo sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Estaba confundida.

EPOV

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de confusión. Vi que me amaba, pero al mismo tiempo que vi el miedo. Todo estaba escrito en sus ojos. La besé suavemente una y otra vez apenas dejando que mis labios rozaran los suyos. Yo quería que ella sintiera lo que yo sentía, pero no quería abrumarla. Quería que todo, ahora más que nunca, siguiera avanzando a su ritmo.

"Te amo." dije de nuevo buscando profundamente en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Vi la vacilación cuando abrió la boca para responder, y sentí que mi corazón se rompía. Ella no podía decirlo, y yo no iba a forzarla. Yo sabía cómo se sentía, y aunque quería oírlo, la dejaría trabajar en eso. "No tienes que decirlo. Lo sé."

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de descansar su cabeza en mi hombro, donde permanecimos durante horas. Simplemente, la abracé, poniendo mi dolor egoísta y mi enfado a un lado. Las palabras no significan nada, pero la falta de ellas dolía. Yo no estaba enojado con mi Bella, nunca podría estarlo. Yo estaba enojado con sus padres para dañar algo tan increíblemente preciosos y bello.

"Tenemos que llamar al campamento." dije finalmente cuando recuperaron el control sobre mi las emociones y las palabras.

"No quiero volver", admitió.

"Lo intentaré." Dije, levantándome para conseguir mi teléfono.

"¿Puedo bañarme?" preguntó vacilante.

"No tienes que preguntar, mi amor. Esto es tanto tu casa como es la mía." le aseguré, ella asintió. "Podes conseguir ropa de la habitación de Alice hasta que recojamos la tuya."

Sonrió tristemente antes de pasar hacia la puerta. "Gracias." dijo en voz baja antes de salir de la habitación.

BPOV

Me sentía muy culpable. Amo a Edward, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para decírselo. Tenía miedo de decir esas palabras, aunque ya las había dicho en innumerables ocasiones. Yo era un total caso perdido, y no tenía idea de cómo reparar el daño.

Me di una larga ducha caliente dejando que el agua lavara mi estrés. Yo sabía que tenía que hacer un montón de cosas. Necesitaba hablar con mis padres, y con Emmett. No podía creer que había defendido a Edward, yo no sabía que él se sentía de esa manera. Sin duda tendría que darle las gracias.

Sin embargo, frente a mis padres era otra cosa completamente diferente. Yo había escuchado sus explicaciones, pero yo no lo entendía. Yo no entendía cómo una persona puede dejar de amar. Para mí el amor era permanente. Una vez que te enamoras de alguien, siempre estarás enamorado, sin importar qué. Sin embargo, todo este fiasco me estaba haciendo redefinir lo que significa amar y ser amado. Ya no sabía a quién creer: a mis padres o mis propios sentimientos.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una remera ajustada de Alice, antes de volver a la habitación de Edward. El baño me había sacado el estrés, y me sentía mucho mas calmada. Sin embargo, aún no podía explicar el lío en mi cabeza.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome, su boca sonrió en el momento en que entré en la habitación. Él era increíble, y me sentí muy afortunada de tenerlo. Si alguien me podría ayudar, era él. Siempre sería Edward.

"Becky y John nos excusaron del campamento. Alice nos trae nuestras cosas ya que mañana es su día libre con Jasper" anunció besando a la línea de mi mandíbula. "Tu hermano regresó al campamento para estar con Rose."

"Tengo que hablar con él." Agregué, mientras él asentía.

"El campamento termina en una semana, y él vendrá a resolver las cosas." explicó Edward.

"Debería llamarlo" dije, dándome cuenta de que lo había dejado solo en el hospital, cuando él probablemente, más me necesitaba.

"Alice me dijo que Rose quería hablarte más tarde. Parece que Emmet está ignorando la situación completamente." dijo, mientras mi corazón se encogía. Emmett es el tipo de persona que prefiere no tratar con las cosas, mientras yo, por lo general, hacía lo contrario.

"Esa es una reacción muy Emmett." añadí acurrucada sobre Edward. Se sentía bien tenerlo conmigo.

"Tienes que hablar con tus padres." Edward habló en voz baja mientras me encogía. No estaba preparado para eso todavía.

"En unos días." le contesté, él asintió con la cabeza. Me alegré de que no me presionara para hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía quedarme ahí para siempre por más que quisiera.

"Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, amor." respondió inclinándose para besarme la frente antes de usar el control remoto para encender la música. La música clásica me permitió aclarar mi mente, por primera vez en veinticuatro horas.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡eso es todo por hoy! Lamento la tardanza, mas de una semana, se que es una grosería pero no he tenido tiempo, de hecho la mitad de este cap. Me la hizo mi querida Steffi Cullen, ¡niña! ¡Millones de gracias, en serio! Te quiero jaja._

_Bueno, pau hale, me pregunto que que tan larga es la historia, bueno, tiene 32 capítulos mas o menos, al igual que campamento. Y son cuatro historias: Campamento Salvaje, Aprendiendo a Vivir, Construyendo Familia y otra en la que la autora esta trabajando, así que las entretendré por un rato._

_Y no tengo mucho que decir, solo que me encantan sus reviews, que me dejaron unos increíbles con unas frases geniales y que me hacen muy feliz cuando veo mi mail saturado de sus reviews xD jaja._

_Ah, y se me olvidaba, el siguiente cap. estará **MUY pero MUY interesante…**_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

_Broken Strings – James Morrison c/Nelly Furtado (Bells Masen Cullen__**, que buen gusto Niña)**_

_Untouched - The Veronicas (panzhiieraaCullen, ¡__**DIOS MIO! ¡Es una de mis canciones favoritas! ¡Me la se casi completa!)**_

_All You Need Is Love – The Beatles (Stefii Masen Cullen)_

_Please forgive Me - -autor desconocido- (ginebralocacullen)_

_Mama do – pixie lott (Carol-Cullen)_

_Unusual You – Britney Spears (Ljoo)_

_Meet The Equinox – Dead Cab For Cut (Fran Ktrin Black)_

_Open Arms – journey (Ale Pattinson)_

_Someday – nikelblack (Ale Pattinson)_

_El mundo detrás – RBD (Naby Cullen)_

_Sugar, we are going down – Fall Out Boy (Ethel Ex Sanguis)_

_I've got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That says you should shut your mouth (summer songs) – FOB EES (Ethel Ex Sanguis, __**si, es un nombre MUY largo, pero vale la pena escribirlo)**_

_Betrayed – Avenged Sevenfold (Kriito Cullen Masen)_

_Fragil – Allison (Valeria)_

* * *

_Y bueno, estoy segura de que faltaron, pero como las anoto en una libreta ya no entiendo ni mis propios garabatos, así que lo dejare así, ¡gracias por leer!!_

_Nos leemos por ahí, subo… mañana, espero, o el domingo, ya veré como se da todo ¿ok? Besos, bye_


	5. Aprendiendo a Enfrentar

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo traduzco._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

Capitulo 5: Aprendiendo a Enfrentar

BPOV

Me senté en el columpio de porche trasero de la casa de los Cullen observando el amanecer. Estaba envuelta en una sábana pensando. No estaba muy cansada, y no quería molestar a Edward quedándome en la cama. La paz de la madrugada era extrañamente refrescante, y me daba tiempo de pensar.

Tenía mucho que considerar, y el aire fresco aclaraba mis pensamientos. Pero nada podía alejar mi culpa. Amaba a Edward, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero no podía decir esas palabras. Hasta lo intenté cuando estaba dormido, pero las palabras no se formaban. Sabía que le dolía, y no quería nada más que decirle. Quería que sintiera como me sentía. El era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Me estaba manteniendo junta.

"No deberías estar aquí afuera. Sigue haciendo bastante frio, y acabas de enfermarte." Escuche la voz del padre de Edward decir con una sonrisa triste. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, solo estoy pensando." Respondí regresando la sonrisa.

"¿Te gustaría algo de compañía? Preguntó antes de que yo asintiera haciendo espacio en el columpio para el. Carlisle tenía algo que te hacía sentir cómodo, como si lo conocieras de siempre.

"No tienes que quedarte." Dije cuando se sentó. No quería que pensara que tenía que hacer algo. Seguramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que sentarse conmigo.

"Quiero hacerlo." Respondió dejando un cómodo silencio mientras estudiaba el jardín. "¿Alguna vez te dijo Edward que mis padres están divorciados?" pregunto después de unos minutos.

Miré a Carlisle sin creer lo que escuchaba. "No, nunca me lo dijo." Dije acercándome a el.

"Se divorciaron cuando tenía quince años." Empezó a explicar con una mirada triste. "Me hizo dejar de creer en el amor."

"Pero cuando estás con Esme." Interrumpí. Siempre parecían estar profundamente enamorados, como si solo fueran ellos dos en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía no creer en el amor?

"Dejé de creer en el amor, hasta que encontré a Esme y me enamoré." Explicó mientras yo escuchaba atenta. "Estaba aterrado de terminar como mis padres, pero hice un juramento. Me prometí a mi mismo que nunca dejaría de amar a Esme, y que no terminaría como mis padres. Aprendería de sus errores, y me aseguraría de no repetirlos."

"Pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no dejaran de estar enamorados?" inquirí dándome cuenta de que mi más grande miedo era que Edward dejara de amarme.

"Lamentablemente, es imposible." Respondió suspirando. "Pero tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien. Si los amas tienes que tener fe."

"¿Se hace más fácil? ¿El dolor se llega a ir?" pregunté mirando a sus hijos miel, que parecían casi dorados.

"Se hace más fácil, y lo aceptas. Después de todo, quieres que tus padres sean felices." Agregó antes de que Edward saliera al porche. "Los dejare solos."

"Carlisle." Lo llamé antes de que llegara a la puerta haciendo que volteara. "Gracias."

"De nada." Respondió con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa.

"Te extrañé arriba." Dijo Edward sentándose en el columpio abriendo sus brazos para mí. Instantáneamente me acomodé en su regazo disfrutando la cercanía. Carlisle me había dado mucho más que considerar, y tenía un presentimiento de que tenía razón.

"Necesitaba pensar." Respondí subiendo la mirada para verlo antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

"¿Tuviste alguna epifanía?" inquirió riendo suavemente antes de que lo empujara suavemente incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro. Definitivamente Edward me había ayudado a enfrentarlo todo, y por primera vez sentí que lo lograría.

"Tuve una conversación muy interesante con tu papá. Fue muy iluminadora." Respondí mordiendo mi labio.

"Te importaría compartir." Dijo antes de que sacudiera la cabeza.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión." Agregué mientras el dejaba suaves besos de mi oreja a mis labios.

"Te amo." Susurró cuando regreso por el mismo camino hasta regresar a mi oreja.

Sentí que mi corazón paraba por sus palabras, pero encontré las palabras imposibles de formarse. El solo apretó su agarre mientras yo cerré los ojos y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro. "Yo…" empecé pero el me calló con un beso.

"Mañana vamos a salir." Dijo de repente con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿A dónde?" pregunté haciéndolo reír.

"Me deberías conocer mejor que eso." Explicó haciendo que rodara mis ojos. A Edward le encantaba sorprenderme. "Deberías vestirte, Alice y Jasper llegaran pronto."

"Gracias, Edward." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por?" pregunto confundido.

"Por solo ser tu." Respondí besándolo antes de subir las escaleras para prepararme para el día. No andaría deprimida por toda la casa.

EPOV

Bella se veía mucho más feliz. No era su normal ella, pero parecía que ya iba mejor con sus emociones. Estaba aliviado de verla sonreír, no era la sonrisa de Bella, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa. Me encantaba ver cada avance que podía, y cada paso hacia adelante era un paso.

Realmente me preguntaba de qué había hablado con mi padre. Supuse que debía ser de sus padres, mis abuelos. Tenía recuerdos vagos de ellos pues habían muerto cuando era pequeño, pero sabía que se habían divorciado cuando mis padres tenían quince años. Mi padre no los mencionaba mucho, pero sabía que Bella se podría identificar con él.

No dejaría que Bella se hundiera en la auto-compasión. Seguro su situación apestaba, pero no se quedaría aquí estancada todo el día. Tenía la tarde y mañana planeados, y Alice la entretendría mientras yo preparaba todo.

"¡Estamos en casa!" chilló Alice tan fuerte que la escuche desde afuera, así que me dirigí a saludarla.

"Hola, Alice." Dije abrazándola.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" preguntó preocupada cuando Jasper se nos acercó. Ambos se preocupaban mucho por Bella.

"Esta mejor. Sonrió esta mañana." Respondí haciendo que Alice aplaudiera. "¿Están seguros de que no estoy interrumpiendo su día?" pregunté por décima vez. No quería interrumpir el tiempo que tenían a solas.

"Bella necesita un tiempo de chicas." Respondió Jasper. "Y Alice es su mejor amiga."

"¿Y cuando he cancelado un día de compras?" preguntó con voz incrédula. Definitivamente tenía un punto.

"¿Quién va a tener un día de compras?" preguntó Bella bajando las escaleras.

"¡Nosotras!" exclamó Alice emocionada haciendo que Bella retrocediera.

"No me gusta ir de compras." Se quejó causando que Alice rodara los ojos.

"Comprar es terapéutico, y necesitas un nuevo conjunto para mañana." Declaró tomando a Bella de la mano.

"Pero…" empezó.

"Hazlo por mi, amor." Dije con ojos suplicantes, ella hizo un puchero.

"No necesito más ropa." Continuó haciendo que Alice se tapara los oídos.

"¡Nunca digas eso!" chilló Alice con horror. "Una chica siempre necesita más ropa."

"Bien." Cedió, yo me incliné para besarla. "Solo lo hago por ti."

"Gracias." Dije pasando mis brazos por su cintura para volver a besarla. "Me lo agradecerás mañana."

BPOV

Detestaba las compras y todo lo relacionado a ellas, pero estaba dispuesta a ir por Edward. Estaba en el vestidor con cientos de blusas. Nos habíamos decidido po un par de pantalones negros después de dos horas, y ahora enfrentaba otra difícil misión. Tenía que escoger una blusa apropiada.

Estaba a la merced de Alice ya que no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos a ir. "Esa no." Dijo Alice arrugando la nariz antes de que me la quitara y la aventara al suelo con las demás.

"Alice." Gemí poniéndome un corset azul strapless con un moño al frente. Era bonito, pero pronto encontré que mis senos tenían problemas quedándose dentro del corset. "Es perfecto." Saltó Alice ajustando la espalda. "Pero tienes que quitarte esto." Dijo desabrochando el brassiere.

"¡Alice! ¡Tengo que usar brassiere!" dije horrorizada.

"Claro que no, yo a veces no uso brassiere y nada pasa." Agregó encojiendose de hombros antes de ponerse a saltar.

"Pero tu no eres tan torpe como yo." Agregué haciendo que se riera, pero no contestó a mi comentario.

"Este es perfecto. Edward no podrá quitarte las manos de encima." Continuó haciendo que me mirara en el espejo. Lamentablemente tenía razón. El corset se ajustaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente. Y era sexy pero no mostraba demasiado. Era el balance perfecto entre traviesa e inocente.

"Sabía que lo verías desde mi punto de vista" interrumpió Alice. Tenía un gusto increíble.

Ella insitió en pagarlo todo, y pronto estabamos de regreso a casa. Sorpresivamente había disfrutado las compras. No era tan horrible como había esperado, me encontré de mejor humor. Esperaba poder tener tiempo a solas con Edward, porque estaba determinada a no terminar como mis padres. Estaba determinada a demostrar que el amor podía durar para siempre, e iba a ir paso por paso y día por día.

* * *

_Je. je. Ash, esperaba que en este cap estuviera lo interesante, lo siento, ya revise y es en el siguiente… x_x, perdón si les hice falsas esperanzas, yo me desilusione cuando me di cuenta de que no era el cap._

_El siguiente, __**el si interesante, **__(lo juro, ya revise, ¡dos veces!) se llama _**Una noche en el Océano. **_*cejas* pista._

_Y bueno, mañana empiezo con exámenes bimestrales, debería estar estudiando, pero que flojera jajaj xD, choro, ya me voy a estudiar._

_Espero les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar el… martes o jueves, es que el siguiente cap. es bastante largo y si viene interesante. Pero le pedí a sparklinghaledecullen ayuda con la mitad, ¿verdad niña? Gracias!_

_Bueno, nos leemos! Bye_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

Castle in the Cloud – Los miserables (vampiricullen)

Are You Gonna be My Girl – Jet (algo-o-alguien, ¡genial canción!)

Perdido – Manitu (Valeria)

Stop and Stare – One Republic (Bells Masen Cullen)

Stand in The Rain – superchick (soofiiaaa)

Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson (Sweet Doll x)

Please Forgive Me – Bryan Adams (L0kii)

Everything – Lifehouse (Kriito Cullen Masen)

Te Entrego el Corazón – walter (marypattz)

Uprizing – Muse (Lizie20)

No One – Alicia Keys (sparklinghaledecullen)

Empire State of Mind - Alicia keys ft, Jay-Z (Ale Pattinson)

Time after time - Cindy Luper (DessieCBCWCDF)

Lucky – Jason Mraz con Colbie Caillat (DessieCBCWDF)

Glass Onion – The Beatles (CLorena, si, los beatles son geniales)

I Was Broken – Robert Pattinson (Naby Cullen)

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls (Sky Valmont , la amo, la amo, escuchenla, aunque seguro SEGURO ya la conocen)

Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie (andremic, la amo! Amo a fergie)

The Only Exception – Paramore (Piita Masen)

Shout – Black Tidal (MarysCrazyCullen)


	6. Una Noche en el Oceano

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo la traduzco para traerselas a uds._

**_Aprendiendo a Vivir_**

**Capítulo 6: Una noche en el océano**_ (Dedicado a **Sele-Cullen**, lo siento, en el pasado se me olvido xD jaja. con esta memoria que tengo... ¬¬)_

BPOV

"Alice, ¿Cómo está mi hermano?" pregunté mientras sorbía una malteada de fresa que Jasper había hecho. Todavía no tenía noticias de él o de Rose, y eso empezaba a preocuparme.

"Él no mencionó nada" respondió colocando su taza sobre la mesa. "Podría estar hablando con Rose, pero no nos dijo nada. No parece que este pasando algo."

"Mi hermano nunca reacciona bien al cambio. Tú viste como reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos." Comenté con un suspiro recargada en Edward sobre el banco del desayunador.

"Imagino que mucho". Agregó Jasper mientras Edward acariciaba mi brazo de arriba abajo.

"Desearía que llamaran. Llamé cuando estaba saliendo del centro comercial y estaba fuera de servicio". Dije suspirando. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Emmett cuando la verdad le pegara por completo.

"Hoy tenían senderismo con su grupo. Así que Rose debe llamar pronto, regresan a las seis." Me aseguró Alice justo cuando sonó mi celular. Alice tenía que ser psíquica, sentía las cosas antes de que pasaran.

Me moví para estar fuera del abrazo de Edward, quien plantó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, antes de que corriera por mi bolso que estaba en el mostrador. "Hola" Saludé después de ver el nombre de Rose en el identificador.

"Bella, ¿Cómo estás? Escuché lo que pasó, y en verdad lo siento". Empezó Rosalie mientras yo caminaba fuera de la cocina y me iba al área del living para hablar.

"He estado mejor, pero estoy tratando. ¿Cómo está Emmet? Me siento mal de haberme ido y no haberlo esperado. Debe odiarme." Dije sentándome en el sofá.

"Emmett es Emmett. Está ignorando todo, pero está preocupado por ti. Aunque sorprendentemente confía en que Edward está ayudándote a pasar por todo esto. Es por eso que no ha llamado ni nada." Empezaba a sentirme culpable. Emmett estaba más preocupado por mí que por él mismo. Sin embargo, egoístamente, sólo consideré mis sentimientos y no los de él.

"¿Ha hablado contigo?" Pregunté, porque conociendo a mi hermano, no hablaría acerca de sus sentimientos, se parecía mucho a mi padre en ese punto.

"Sí y no. Habló conmigo de lo que pasó, pero no de lo que está sintiendo. He tratado de hacerlo hablar, pero sólo se hace el desentendido." Respondió con un tono derrotado. Era obvio que ella realmente quería ayudar, pero Emmett sólo se cerraba.

"No lo presiones Rose. Emmett hablará cuando esté listo y no antes. Es muy terco." Le expliqué tratando de confortarla.

"Sólo no quiero que sienta que está enfrentando esto solo. Quiero ayudar." Continuó con su voz ligeramente rota.

"Emmett es muy independiente. Además necesita tiempo para procesar esto por sí mismo." Agregué.

"Lo siento mucho Bella, estoy desahogando mis problemas contigo, cuando tú tienes suficiente sin todo esto" replicó sonando un poco culpable.

"Está bien. Yo pregunté y quería una respuesta. Además, así tienes alguien con quien hablar." Respondí

"Bien, Emmett debe regresar como en un minuto." Declaró. "Iremos a la casa de los Cullens cuando el campamento acabe, y esperemos que Emmett quiera hablar entonces."

"Gracias Rose" Estaba realmente agradecida de que ella estuviera para él cuando yo no lo estaba. Ella amaba a Emmett, y eso es todo lo que él necesitaba ahora.

"No hay problema Bella. ¡Te hablo pronto!"

"Bye Rose. Dile a Emmett que lo quiero." Me despedí antes de colgar. Me quedé sentada en el sofá unos cuantos minutos ordenando mis pensamientos. La reacción de Emmett no era inusual en él, pero eso me estaba volviendo loca. Yo reaccioné cuando él no lo hizo, y no de una manera muy buena.

Tomé una profunda respiración antes de levantarme. Emmett hablaría cuando estuviera listo, siempre lo hacía así. Vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, y a ayudarnos uno al otro. Además teníamos unos muy buenos amigos y unas maravillosas parejas que nos ayudarían a pasar por todo esto. Sabía qué el dependía de Rose tanto como yo de Edward.

(AL SIGUIENTE DÍA)

**EPOV**

Esperé bastante tiempo frente a las escaleras, esperando a que Bella terminara de prepararse. Estaba emocionado y nervioso por lo que haría con Bella. Cuando ella estuvo de compras con Alice, gasté todo el tiempo preparando nuestra cita, y rezaba porque le gustara.

Me miré en el espejo de la sala, asegurándome de nuevo que el cuello de mi camisa estuviera abajo y que luciera presentable.

"Es muy vanidoso de tu parte seguir viéndote en el espejo." Bromeó mi padre mientras yo me reía. Estaba tratando de borrar mi nerviosismo.

"Está lista" Anunció mi madre, sonando un poco como Alice, mientras mi ángel aparecía en la escalera. Traía puesto un corsé azul y brillante que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante, y un pantalón negro que marcaba cada una de sus curvas.

Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo de respirar y me acerqué a ella. "No hay palabras para describir lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves mi amor." Le dije, poniendo su mano en la mía.

"Tú también luces muy guapo." Respondió con un ligero rubor, mientras yo besaba su mejilla para que no se echara a perder el brillo que tenía en sus sensuales labios.

"¡Foto!" exclamó mi mamá con la cámara lista. Sentí cómo me ruborizaba, porque ella estaba avergonzándome. Sonó como si fuéramos a ir al baile o algo así.

"Mamá" Comencé a quejarme y Bella se rió, al parecer le parecían muy divertidas las ocurrencias de mi madre.

"Sólo una foto." Dijo mi mamá con ojos suplicantes y suspiré en derrota. Si eso la hacía feliz, dejaría que nos tomara una foto. Después de todo, mi mamá amaba las fotos.

"Vamos Edward" Dijo Bella y yo envolví uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella se inclinó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

Después de tomar diez fotos, aparentemente una no era suficiente. Fui capaz de llevar a Bella hacia una de mis más preciadas posesiones. Mis padres me habían dado el Volvo como regalo de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, pero me dieron mi carro soñado como regalo de graduación.

El Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro lo había tenido por un par de meses y sólo lo había manejado una vez. A pesar de que estaba a la derecha de nuestro camino, Bella se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el Volvo.

"Hoy iremos en mi otro carro." Le dije mientras ella me miraba con confusión.

"¿Tienes más de un carro?" preguntó mirando asombrada.

"Sólo dos" me encogí de hombros y la dirigí al coche.

**BPOV**

Todavía no había averiguado hacia dónde íbamos, sólo sabía que hacia Seattle. Edward miraba hacia la carretera, aunque sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia mí, haciéndome sentir incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta atención.

"¿Hay algo mal conmigo?" pregunté sintiéndome cohibida.

"Bella, absolutamente nada está mal contigo. Es exactamente lo contrario, te ves tan impresionante que no puedo apartar la vista de ti. Me es difícil mantener las manos en el volante." Explicó mientras yo me volvía roja. Realmente no creía lucir hermosa, y mucho menos impresionante. Yo no era nada especial, sólo Bella.

Aparté la vista y le tomé un repentino interés al paisaje. Él realmente pensaba muy bien de mí. Sentí su mano en mi muslo antes de que alcanzara mi mano.

"Eres hermosa amor. No hay ninguna razón para avergonzarse de eso." Expresó antes de besar la palma de mi mano.

"Piensas demasiado de mí." Dije aún sin poder mirarlo.

"Y tú no te ves a ti misma claramente." Se quejó cuando moví mi cabeza. Era un argumento en el que nunca íbamos a estar de acuerdo.

Llegamos a un muelle iluminado que estaba lleno de restaurantes de un lado y de bonitos yates del otro.

"¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?" Pidió mientras abría mi puerta y me tomaba entre sus brazos. Me encontré besándolo en el momento en que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

Se limitó a sonreír tomando el beso como mi respuesta mientras caminábamos por el muelle, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Sentía como todas mis preocupaciones y mis dudas iban desapareciendo con cada paso que dábamos. Esta noche era sólo para nosotros, y no permitiría que nada de lo estaba pasando me molestara. Sólo quería estar con Edward y disfrutar de esta noche.

"Te ves feliz" Comentó mientras su nariz recorría suavemente mi mandíbula.

"Estoy contigo." Respondí con una sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran inmediatamente. Me acercó más a el justo cuando llegamos al restaurante.

El exterior del restaurante no me advirtió del lujo del interior. Por fuera parecía bastante viejo, pero hermoso en un sentido antiguo. El interior también tenía un ambiente antiguo, pero era mucho más elegante y refinado. Mire a mí alrededor deteniéndome en la enorme pecera que parecía cubrir la pared entera. Separaba la sección de espera de las mesas.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, y pronto estabamos sentados en una parte apartada del restaurante con vista de horizonte y el océano. No tenía duda de que Edward había reservado dicha parte del restaurante para que cenáramos. La mesa más cerca estaba a 8 o 9 metros, dejándonos a ambos completamente solos.

"Sabes, este es el restaurante donde mi padre le pidió a mi madre que se casara con el." Comentó después de que hubiéramos ordenado. Simplemente le sonreí enternecida por que me hubiera llevado a ese lugar. Tenía tanto significado para el y para su familia, pero tenía un significado especial para mi. Ese era el lugar donde Carlisle le había dado a Esme su corazón, y me daba esperanza de que algún día yo podría darle el mío a Edward.

"Tus padres tienen mucha suerte de tenerse mutuamente." Dije finalmente mirando sus verdes ojos. Asintió de acuerdo estirando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

"Tienen mucha suerte, pero en este momento me siento como el hombre con más suerte del universo." Agregó. "Porque tengo a la mujer más hermosa a mi lado."

Solo me sonrojé sin contestar a su cumplido. Si alguien era suertudo esa era yo. Edward no era como algún otro hombre que hubiera conocido o que llegara a conocer. Me amaba de una manera que nunca imaginé posible. Vio mis imperfecciones y me amo más por ellas.

Cenamos hablando de la universidad. Ya quería que iniciaran las clases, pero me aterrorizaba la idea de pasar noches lejos de Edward. Si me quedaba en los dormitorios, no habría manera de que Edward se quedara conmigo todas las noches.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó notando mi repentino fruncido cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurriría.

"Sé que esta noche es sobre nosotros, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasara cuando entremos a la universidad. No puedo imaginar estar lejos de ti." Expliqué mirando mí ahora vacío plato con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué estaríamos separados?" preguntó con un tono incrédulo. De repente me sentí culpable, por que estaba a punto de romper su burbuja.

"Cuando me vaya a quedar en los dormitorios." Declaré simplemente sin voz para decir nada más.

"¿Por qué te quedarías en los dormitorios?" preguntó aparentemente sin comprender que yo no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un apartamento. Mi casa en Forks estaba demasiado lejos, y tampoco era el lugar donde quería estar de todas formas.

"¿Dónde me quedaría?" inquirí esperando poder hacerlo ver que mi dilema tenía una sola solución.

"Conmigo, por supuesto." Respondió como si fuera la conclusión más obvia. No quería nada más que quedarme con el. En su casa, estaría todo el tiempo con el, tendría a mi mejor amiga, y una amorosa familia. Aunque no podía aceptar.

"Edward, eso es maravilloso, pero no quiero abusar." Repliqué sonando agradecida de todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

"Bella, mis padres te quieren como a una hija, y no voy a dejarte en los dormitorios por tu cuenta o con un extraño. Si te sientes incómoda en casa de mis padres, compraré un apartamento aquí es Seattle. Pero me rehusó a estar lejos de ti por más de lo absolutamente necesario. Estoy seguro de que mis padres querrían que te quedaras, me lo han dicho." Declaró, una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla.

Los Cullen era la familia ideal a la que quería pertenecer. No podía dejar que Edward gastara dinero en un departamento cuando vivía a tan poca distancia de la universidad. No era correcto.

"Por favor dime que te quedarás." Rogó haciendo que mi decisión se desmoronara. No podía negarle nada cuando me veía de esa forma.

"Pero solo si ellos están de acuerdo, y debo de contribuir a la casa de alguna forma. Me rehúso a estar gratis." Especifiqué haciendo que Edward se riera suavemente.

"Sabes que el dinero no es un obstáculo para nosotros." Interrumpió, yo rodé los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero me sentiré mejor si pago algo, como renta." Dije.

"Mis padres no lo van a aceptar." Agregó con una sonrisa burlona. Se veía que estaba extremadamente feliz de que había accedido a quedarme con el.

"No me quedaré si no la aceptan, esa es mi condición." Declaré.

"Eres tan terca." Dijo pagando la cuenta antes de ayudarme a levantarme de la silla. No me dejo mirar el total, y parte de mi sabía que era mejor no saber.

"Lo sé." Respondí mientras caminábamos de regreso al muelle.

EPOV

Sostuve la mano de Bella mientras caminábamos hasta nuestro próximo destino. Tenía todo preparado, y realmente esperaba no abrumarla con mi sorpresa. El que hubiera aceptado a quedarse conmigo había hecho que mi corazón latiera más rápido aunque tuviera una ridícula condición. No había necesidad de que pagara un centavo, mi familia realmente no lo necesitaba.

"Bella, ¿alguna vez te habías subido a un yate?" pregunté cuando llegamos al yate 'Por la eternidad' en el puerto.

"No puedo decir que si." Respondió mientras nos acercábamos.

"Bella, ¿me acompañarías en un crucero nocturno por las aguas que rodean Seattle?" inquirí viendo como volteaba a ver al yate.

"¿Tienes un yate?" preguntó, yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Mis padres tienen un yate." Corregí antes de subir al bote saludando al capitán y ayudantes que había contratado por la noche. Usualmente mi padre lo manejaba, y aunque yo sabía como quería estar concentrado en Bella solamente.

Le enseñé a Bella los alrededores del yate antes de llevarla a la cubierta abierta donde nos sentamos en una banca con cojines para observar el paisaje. Había suave música haciendo un ambiente muy romántico. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros disfrutando su suave piel. Mientras sus ojos estaban en el paisaje, los míos estaban en ella.

"Te ves absolutamente encantadora bajo la luz de la luna." Comenté besando su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

"¿Vas a hacer algo sobre ello?" preguntó con una sonrisa sexi y sentí mi corazón hincharse. Había estado regresando a la Bella que era durante toda la noche. Los pequeños cambios en su comportamiento me aseguraban que un día estaría completamente curada.

"Deberé, pero justo ahora solo quiero sostenerte en mis brazos y bailar." Respondí. "Primero lo primero."

Me levanté lentamente ofreciéndole mi mano. Vaciló por un momento antes de que su pequeña mano tomó la mía. La sostuve cerca de mí, con un brazo en su pequeña cintura y con mi otra mano tomaba la suya mientras ella mantenía su mano libre en mi pecho sobre mi corazón. Miramos profundamente en los ojos del otro siguiendo la suave música.

"¿Estas disfrutando?" pregunté cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello con su cabeza en mi pecho. Incluso con sus pequeños tacones sabía que estaba un poco más alta.

"Muchísimo" respondió mientras pasaba mis dedos por la piel expuesta que dejaba su corsé en su espalda. Mis labios rozaron su hombro al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba un pequeño beso junto a mi oreja.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron unos minutos después, y note todo el amor que sentía por mi. Podía haber tenido miedo de decirlo, pero sus ojos no destilaban nada más que amor y adoración. Apenas note que nos habíamos dejado de mover con la música y nuestros labios se unieron en un casto beso que rápidamente se profundizó mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

BPOV

Los besos de Edward hacían que se me debilitaran las rodillas. Sentí mi cuerpo derritiéndose junto al suyo, y solo me mantenía de pie por que sus brazos me sostenían fuertemente. Nuestros besos nos regresaron a la banca con cojines nunca dejando los labios del otro. Nos separamos jadeando por aire, pero continué besando a Edward. No podía encontrar el coraje para decirle que lo amaba, pero me iba a asegurar de que lo supiera.

Cuando mis manos se dirigieron a la camisa blanca que llevaba para desabrocharla sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello. Hice un puchero cuando se alejó, pero rápidamente me volvió a tomar acomodando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Continuó besándome mientras maniobraba para llevarnos por el yate hasta una enorme habitación.

La suave música se oía por todo el lugar dejando un ambiente muy romántico. "Te amo." Susurró en mi oído cuando me depositó en el suave cobertor. Lo abracé fuertemente transmitiéndole mis sentimientos hacia el. Era mi otra mitad.

Removí su camisa queriendo sentir su esculpido pecho bajo mis dedos. Sus besos continuaron explorando mi cuello, hombros, y toda la piel expuesta. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse cuando empezó a desatar las cuerdas del corsé. No estaba usando bra, y estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

Debió notar mi nerviosismo, por que instantáneamente paro sus manos. "Sigue." Le urgí, yo quería esto. Sabía que no llegaríamos hasta el final, pero me quería sentir más cerca de el. Quería profundizar la conexión que ya teníamos.

Lentamente mi corsé se fue abriendo y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi torso estaba desnudo y a la vista de Edward. Toda mi cara se volvió tan roja como el cubre cama, y mis brazos me cubrieron rápidamente. "Eres hermosa. Por favor no te cubras." Dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"No soy hermosa." Me quejé, pero deje caer mis brazos. Sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso lleno de amor. Sabía que ya me había visto, pero había estado muy débil y cansada para que me importara. Ahora era diferente, no podía evitar creer que lo desilusionaría.

"Tienes razón, hermosa ni siquiera empieza a describirte." Dijo bajando hasta mi expuesto pecho y comenzó a explorarme. Jadeé y gemí por el placer que sus manos y labios me estaban dando.

Nuestros pantalones pronto volaron, y la única cosa que nos separaba era la ligera tela de mis bragas y de sus bóxers. Sabía lo que quería, y pronto me encontré dejando un camino de besos por su pecho y mis manos dirigiéndose a sus bóxers.

Tuve que sonreír en el minuto en que mis dedos se cerraron a su alrededor, su cuerpo se sacudió de excitación y placer. "Bella." Gimió cuando comencé a mover mis manos de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo que sabía le gustaba.

Me sorprendí cuando me paró y me puso a su altura. "Es tu turno, amor." Susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Sus manos dejaron un camino de fuego mientras viajaban hacia el comienzo de mi ropa interior.

Mis bragas fueron removidas lentamente y sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Mire hacia otro lado, no era capaz de verlo a los. No había nada especial conmigo, y mis inseguridades estaban empezando a incomodarme. No quería nada más que huir. No sería capaz de soportar el rechazo.

"Mi amor, mírame." Me ordenó. Yo sentí que mi humedad se incremento. Su petición era como música para mis oídos, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sus ojos esmerados brillaban con deseo. "Eres perfecta. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo es perfecto, por favor no seas tímida."

Sentí que mis inseguridades se alejaban mientras empezaba a besarme en los labios con su erección presionada contra mí. Mis caderas chocaron con las suyas, y su gemido retumbó en mi oído. "Déjame probarte, Edward." Rogué, el sacudió la cabeza haciéndome gruñir.

"Es mi turno para probarte, Isabella." Dijo cuando escalofríos recorrían mi espalda de arriba a abajo, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de miedo me recorrió.

"Edward, no tienes que hacerlo." Dije repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho.

"Quiero hacerlo." Respondía simplemente dejando besos bajando por mi cuerpo. Sentí como tembló mi cuerpo cuando su lengua entró en mí. Sus manos no permitían que mis piernas se cerraran, sentí el nudo en mi estomago apretarse mientras el succionaba mi manojo de nervios.

Perdí toda la coherencia, mientras gritaba su nombre en éxtasis, pero no paró. Me corrí dos veces antes de que regresara sus besos a mis labios.

EPOV

El sonido de mi nombre en sus labios era la música más hermosa que había escuchado. Mi excitación se intensificó, mientras saboreaba esa miel en mis labios. Era la creatura más increíble del universo.

Enterré mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, cuando su respiración comenzó a regresar a la normalidad. Sus ojos brillaban traviesamente cuando comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo y tomándome en su boca. Quería mantener los ojos abiertos para observarla, pero no pude. Su caliente boca y lengua era demasiado. Me encontré apretando las sabanas y gimiendo mientras explotaba.

Despacio volvió a subir a mi lado presionando su cuerpo desnudo a mi lado. Ambos queríamos más, pero no iba a presionarla. Ya habíamos llevado muy lejos las cosas como estaban, y no quería asustarla. Empecé a tararear su nana pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Te amo." Susurré antes de seguirla al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Ok, no tengo palabras para disculparme, lo siento de verdad, millones de perdones. Les explicaré lo que paso._

_El miércoles, mi querida amiga conocida por ustedes como sparklinghaledecullen, me mando la mitad de arriba el miércoles… yo CASI acabe ese mismo día solo me faltaba el ultimo EPOV y el final del ultimo BPOV, pero eran casi las 12 de la noche y entre semana, así que dije, bueno, lo acabo mañana… pero no me pude meter ni jueves, ni viernes, ni sabado, ni domingo por los examenes, etcetera y ayer estuve dormida todo el día por el agotamiento. Así que por fin subí hoy. Mil perdones de nuevo._

_Solo que deseenme suerte, mañana tengo examen de ingles Y frances!! y el jueves de física T.T Y el viernes las tablas de mi escuelaa! aa!! que horror... me cansan... ¬¬_

_Y bueno, como lo prometi aqui ta la sorpresa *cejas* ¿como les parecio? XD jeje._

_El siguiente capitulo:_ **'La charla'**

_Ahora si, les dejo el playlist y no las vuelvo a molestar hasta... el jueves o viernes. Bye! las queiro! DEJEN REVIEEWWW!! VAMOS MUY BIENNN!!!!! xD_

_

* * *

_

**_PLAYLIST_**

Wherever you will go- The Calling (Kriito Cullen Masen)

Sin Despertar - Kudai (Valeria, _AMO ESA CANCIOOON!! sin despertar, ni bajar de esa estrella fugaz que en su luz brillas tu viajando en un cielo azuul!_!)

I say a little prayer for you - de Michael Buble (Little Alice Cullen, jeje bienvenida a la historia! me alegra que te guste y amo esa cancion xD)

Crush - David Archuleta (Denisse Cullen)

you found me - the fray (Ale Pattinson)

Love Story - Taylor Swift (Ale Pattinson)

Amiga Mia - Alejando Sanz (Little Hope, la amo jeje! y tus historiasss!!! xDDD)

3 (Three) - Britney Spears (Lizie20)

Sweet About Me - Gabriella Cilmi (Sophya1984)

City of the Blinding Lights - U2 (Fran Ktrin Black, amo a ese grupoo!!! igual que mi papa jajaja)

When It Rains - Paramore (Naby Cullen)

Amame - Alexander Pires (andremic)

Escondidos - Chenoa y David Bisbal (andremic)

She In My Winona - Fall Out Boy (Ethel Ex Sanguis)

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - cover Miley Cirus (Fran Ktrin Black)


	7. La Charla

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo traduzco._

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

**La Charla** _(__Dedicado a **LiTtLe HiiTaChIn**, no te preocupes por el drama jeje_)

BPOV

La siguiente semana pasó muy rápido. Me encontre a mi misma disfrutando mi tiempo con los Cullens inmensamente; actuaban como una familia real. Todas las noches cenábamos juntos, y veíamos películas cuando Carlisle tenía la noche libre. Sentía que en verdad pertenecía ahí. Habían sido extremadamente amables conmigo, y me trataban como una de los suyos.

"_Bella, cariño. ¿Podemos charlar Carlisle y yo contigo en su oficina?" me preguntó Esme una tarde mientras veía televisión con Edward en la sala._

"_Seguro." Respondí algo ansiosa. ¿Ya había estado demasiado tiempo aquí? Edward solo me sonrió cálidamente mientras seguía a Esme subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de Carlisle._

_La oficina de Carlisle era hermosa y antigua. Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas con un enorme estante de libros de madera antigua. Su enorme escritorio dominaba la habitación, y era completamente visible que había sido esculpido a mano. Tenía que tener al menos un siglo de antigüedad. Y en lugar de dos sillas de oficina, Carlisle tenía dos enormes sillones individuales frente al escritorio, dándole un ambiente cómodo a la habitación._

"_Bella, pasa." Dijo Carlisle con una amable sonrisa mientras yo entraba titubeante a la oficina, observándolo todo. Solo había entrado a esa habitación una vez, cuando Edward me dio un tour por primera vez._

"_¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunté sentándome en uno de los sillones después de que me lo hubieran ofrecido. De repente me sentí muy incomoda, como si estuviera en serios problemas. _

"_Hablamos con Edward anoche, y nos informo que aceptaste mudarte con nosotros." Dijo el mientras Esme se acomodaba junto al escritorio._

"_De verdad no quería aceptar. Le dije a Edward que me quedaría en los dormitorios, pero el insistió" empecé a explicar, no quería que pensaran que estaba abusando. Después de todo los conocía hacia unas semanas._

"_Claro que no, ¿Por qué te quedarías en los dormitorios?" preguntó Esme pareciendo ligeramente ofendida por el prospecto. "En realidad tenemos más que suficiente espacio para ti aquí."_

"_Pero en verdad no quiero estorbar. Ustedes dos han hecho mas de lo que pude haber pedido." Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa._

"_Bella, te queremos aquí tanto como Edward." Declaró Carlisle uniendo sus manos en el escritorio. "Pero, tenemos una condición. Ambos nos rehusamos a tomar dinero de ti. No es necesario."_

"_Pero no quiero ser un parasito. Quiero contribuir." Me quejé tratando de convencerlos para que me dejaran ayudar con algo._

"_Alice y Edward han vivido como parásitos por casi veinte años, y aún los conservamos." Bromeó Esme haciendo que Carlisle se riera._

"_Pero ellos son sus hijos." Dije cuando Esme se acercó para sentarse en el sillón que estaba a mi lado._

"_Bella, te considero mi hija, ambos lo hacemos." Dijo mirando a Carlisle que asintió de acuerdo. "Te amamos tanto como amamos a Edward y Alice."_

"_Pero tengo que pagarles de alguna forma." Dije mientras mis defensas comenzaban a tambalearse._

"_Solo se feliz y saca buenas calificaciones." Especifico Carlisle. "Eso es todo lo que le pedimos a nuestros hijos, y es lo único que te pediremos."_

"_¿Están seguros?" pregunté sintiéndome un poco insegura._

"_Si." Dijo Esme abrazándome fuertemente, su abrazo me había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Como si fuera un miembro oficial en su familia._

Ahora estaba sentada en la cama de Edward, nuestra cama como le decía Edward, solo pensando. Hoy todos regresaban del campamento, y tendría que hacer a Emmett hablar. Rose me había informado que no había habido ningún progreso, y yo querías que Emmett se expresara. Mantenerlo todo reprimido no era sano.

"He estado buscándote." Comento Edward entrando por la puerta, mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

"Solo estoy nerviosa." Respondí cuando se sentó junto a mí. Inmediatamente me incliné contra él sabiendo que los próximos días iban a ser bastante difíciles para nosotros. El había accedido a regresar conmigo a Forks para recoger las pocas cosas que había dejado en mi casa.

"Aquí estaré para ti." Me aseguró besando mi cabeza.

"Lo sé." Dije cerrando los ojos disfrutando su cercanía. Sabía que podía depender de el, y eso realmente me ayudaba.

Unos minutos después escuché el inconfundible sonido de autos llegando de la carretera, lo abracé fuertemente.

"Todo va a estar bien." Declaró, yo asentí respirando profundamente.

"Solo estoy preocupada por Emmett." Dije mientras me preparaba para ir a saludar a todos.

"Por favor no me dejes fuera." Rogo parándome antes de que pudiera salir de la puerta. "Por favor háblame."

"Lo intentare." Respondí no siendo capaz de prometer mucho más. Asintió tristemente antes de seguirme escaleras abajo.

Alice ya le había presentado a Esme y Carlisle a mi hermano y a Rose y todos hablaban animadamente. "¡Enana!" chilló mi hermano mientras yo corría a abrazarlo fuertemente. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba abrazar a mi hermanote; era mi osito teddy tamaño real.

"¡Emmett!" dije cuando me levantó del suelo.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba de nuevo segura en el suelo salude a todos, antes de que fuéramos a la mesa del porche trasero a comer. Esme había hecho un delicioso atún y ensalada de papa.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel mientras observaba a Emmett hablar parecía normal. Pero, sabía que estaba escondiendo algo. Siempre podía decir cuando algo estaba mal con el, y sus risas medio fingidas lo decían todo.

"Emmett, ¿podemos hablar?" pregunté haciendo contacto visual con el, y yo sabía que él había entendido la importancia de dicha conversación.

"Seguro," dijo levantándose y adentrándose a la casa.

"Todo va a estar bien." Me aseguro Edward besando mi mejilla antes de que siguiera a mi hermano adentro.

Vi a mi hermano observando las fotos de la pared cuando entre, sus ojos veían la foto que Esme nos había tomado a Edward y a mí antes de que saliéramos a nuestra cita. "Se ven muy felices." Dijo cuando escuchó mis pasos. "Parece que perteneces aquí." Agregó, su voz derrochaba tristeza.

"Emmett." Comencé tomando su brazo para llevarlo al sofá. "Por favor habla."

"¿Qué quieres que diga, Bells?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio mirando sus manos. "Te falle como hermano y permití que nuestra familia de hiciera pedazos." Sentí mi tristeza y enojo llegar por sus palabras.

"Emmett, no me fallaste. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" gimoteé tomando sus manos. "Siempre has sido el mejor hermano que cualquier chica podría querer."

"Bella, ¿no lo ves? Cuando te perdiste en el bosque, me prometí que siempre iba a protegerte de cualquier tipo de peligro y escudarte del dolor. Pero, no fui capaz de detener esto." Acabo frunciendo el ceño.

"Nadie, ni tu, ni yo, habría podido predecir lo que pasó." Señalé, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado.

"Pero te deje irte, y te pudiste haber lastimado o incluso haber muerto." Continuo. "Si no fuera por Edward."

"Si no fuera por Edward, no estaría aquí en este momento. Tienes toda la razón." Respondí para su sorpresa. "Confié en el y me abrí con el, de la manera que tu deberías hacerlo con Rose."

"Estoy asustado." Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Emmett, yo estoy aterrorizada. Pero no podemos dejar que el miedo maneje nuestras vidas." Expliqué dándome cuenta de cómo mi propio consejo podría funcionar para mí. Me había abierto con Edward, pero era incapaz de decir esas dos simples palabras.

"Bella, no quiero terminar como mamá y papá." Declaró lentamente, y me lancé a sus brazos. Sus miedos eran los mismos que lo míos, y me sentí aún mas conectada con él.

"Yo tampoco." Respondí mientras el apretaba el abrazo. "Y se que no lo haremos."

"¿Ya pagaste por tu dormitorio?" inquirió cambiando el tema.

"No me voy a quedar ahí." Respondí mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente. Él no sabía que la casa de Edward era mi nueva casa.

"¿Dónde te vas a quedar? Te puedes quedar en el apartamento de Rose y Jasper si quieres. Estaremos un poco apretados, pero nos encontraré un lugar. No puedes regresar a Forks." Dijo las posibilidades.

"Carlisle y Esme me ofrecieron su casa. Me voy a quedar aquí, Edward y yo vamos a la misma universidad." Expliqué nerviosamente mientras Emmett suspiraba.

"Bella." Empezó.

"No me digas que no puedo. Ya tomé la decisión." Respondí, el solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Siento que perteneces aquí, como que esta es más tu casa que la nuestra lo fue. Excepto cuando éramos pequeños, y en realidad no podía ser más feliz." Respondió dejándome volver a abrazarlo. No había esperado esa reacción de él.

"Gracias." Susurré.

"Bella, se que esta es una charla que debiste haber tenido con mamá, pero si vas a vivir con tu novio." Empezó incómodamente.

"No lo hagas, ya tuve esta conversación." Lo paré rápidamente sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía.

"Por favor cuídate." Fue todo lo que dijo y yo asentí. Me había estado preparando desde que cumplí 16, todo por razones médicas. No había necesidad de que Emmett se preocupara.

"¿Puedo pasar?" escuché a Rose preguntar desde la puerta de la sala.

"Entra, Rose." Le dijo Emmett, ella se sentó a nuestro lado.

"Emmett me prometió que se abriría." Le dije a Rose quien sonrio y me abrazó.

"Gracias, Bella." Me susurró, yo la abracé más fuerte. El alivio en su voz era muy evidente.

"Cuídalo." Le susurré de vuelta.

"Claro, lo haré." Respondió antes de ir a abrazar a Emmett. De verdad se pertenecía el uno al otro, y no podía evitar saber que iban a estar bien.

EPOV

La charla de Bella con Emmett había liberado un poco de su tensión. Ya era muy tarde, pero ninguno de los dos estaba durmiendo. Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho y su brazo estaba sobre mi estomago, mientras mis dedos jugaban con su suave cabello. Ambos estabamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, se veía más calmada desde la tarde.

No había revelado específicamente de lo que habían hablado, pero sabía que lo habían arreglado todo. Lo único que quedaba era ir a Forks a recoger sus cosas, algo que yo no tenía prisa por hacer. Tendría que controlar mi temperamento, aunque lo único que quería era gritarles a sus padres. Habían dañado a la persona más importante en mi vida, y yo estaba volviendo a repararla lentamente. De todas maneras, aunque sabía que se curaría y que las cicatrices se esfumarían, nunca sería la misma.

Cerré los ojos queriendo dormir. Pero el sueño no llegaba. "Te amo, Edward." Escuché en mi aturdido sueño. Era apenas audible, pero era suficiente. Había dicho las palabras incluso si había pensado que estaba dormido. Eso era más que suficiente para mí.

* * *

_¡AWW! ¡¡¡Me emocioné tanto con este cap.!! Jaja,¡¡¡ ah!!! ¿No es hermoso? ¡¡¡Amo a Edward!!!! Bueno, mil gracias por su comprensión, la nota creo que la dejaré ahí, así las que dejaron review en la nota podrán dejar en este cap. Bueno, millones de gracias de nuevo. _

_Mi querida Muse Bittersweet me va a ayudar con el siguiente, que puede que a mas tardar lo bajó el viernes tempranito y veré si puedo bajar también el 9, ¿ok? Osea, intentaré tres en tres días jaja, y vere si el lunes en la tarde-noche bajo otro._

_**LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES:**_

New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco (LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, **gracias niña por tu rr, y no t preocupes, todo irá bien! ;P)**

Atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross

**_P.D. review?_**


	8. Divertido Carnaval

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo solo la traduzco para traerselas a uds._

**_Aprendiendo a Vivir_**

**Divertido Carnaval**

BPOV

Edward parecía dormido cuando lo mire. Su mano dejo de acariciar mi cabello y la única cosa que escuchaba era el ritmo de su respiración y los lentos latidos de su corazón. Me encontré mirando hacia él preguntándome por qué me amaba. Yo no era nada especial, pero él pensaba que yo era perfecta. Mis defectos no tenían importancia, él sólo tenía ojos para mí.

Yo amaba a Edward; no podía negar lo obvio. Él me hacía sentir a salvo, y negar todo lo que había ocurrido y pudiera ocurrir, sabía que iba a depender de él. Él me había dado mucho más que su amor; él me había dado una familia _real_.

Yo sentía el amor desbordar de mi corazón, y aunque pensé que estaba dormido tenía que decirlo. No sabía si tendría el valor de decir al día siguiente cuando estuviera despierto, pero necesitaba decirlo ahora.

"Te amo, Edward." Susurré derramando lagrimas antes de acurrucarme más cerca de él. Me sentí adormecida pronto, mi corazón un poco más ligero y libre, más de lo que hubiera esperado.

EPOV

Me desperté en la cama temblando. "Déjame en paz". Murmuré acurrucándome de nuevo en mi almohada, mis brazos en busca de Bella.

"Edward, amor, levántate." Oí a mi ángel decir mientras abría mis ojos lentamente, el brillo hizo que los volviera a cerrar.

"Bella, volvamos a dormir." Me quejé, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. La risita tonta de Alice y la risa ahogada de Jasper eran fácilmente distinguibles.

"Es la una de la tarde, amigo." Jasper declaro mientras que finalmente me paraba dándome cuenta de lo tarde que era. Usualmente no solía dormir hasta tarde, pero me sentía muy descansado y con energía.

Mire hacia Bella y sonreí mientras se inclinaba para besar la esquina de mi boca. "Buenos días, dormilón."

"Buenos días." Respondí envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de ella trayéndola a mi lado.

"Ve a buscar algo de comer, y luego alístate." Alice insistió rebotando al pie de mi cama

"¿Alistarme para qué?" pregunté sin estar completamente despierto aun.

"Vamos a ir al carnaval de inicio de semestre." Respondió aplaudiendo con sus manos. "Empieza hoy, y después tenemos un día para empacar antes de las anuales vacaciones familiares."

"¿Vacaciones?" preguntó Bella insegura de lo que eso significaba. ¿Realmente pensaba que no la íbamos a llevar?

"Si, amor, vacaciones familiares. Eso te incluye a ti." Le respondí callándola con un beso. "No quiero oír ni pío." Le advertí.

"No te resistas, Bella." Jasper agregó. "He estado tratando desde que llegue con Alice, y nunca me han dejado pagar. ¿A dónde vamos este año?"

"Un crucero alrededor del Caribe." Respondió Alice antes de que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo. "¡Lo que significa compras!"

Bella gimió tirándose en la cama de frustración. Ella definitivamente no estaba tan entusiasmada por las compras con mi hermana. "Alice, necesito traer mis cosas de Forks." Le recordó mientras Alice asintió.

"Está bien, lo tengo todo planeado. Hoy en la noche vamos a ir al carnaval, y mañana en la mañana puedes ir con Edward por tus cosas. Vamos a ir de compras después en la tarde y empacar en la noche." Dijo deteniéndose apenas para respirar. Mi hermana era la maestra de la planificación.

"Supongo." Dijo Bella con un suspiro mientras Alice rodaba los ojos arrastrando a Jasper fuera de mi habitación para hacer un inventario de lo que necesitaba comprar.

"¡Compras!" Bella gimió con horror mientras la estrechaba junto a mí acariciando su cabello.

"No va a ser tan malo." Traté de asegurarle mientras ella rodaba sus ojos.

"Edward, amo a Alice, pero es una psicópata. Ella es la Nazi de las compras." Se quejó y no podía negarlo. Mi hermana veía las compras como un deporte.

"¿Y si voy contigo?" sugerí tratando de aligerar las cosas.

"¿Tu te expondrías a las compras por mi?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor. Además si estoy contigo no sería tan malo." Respondí colocando pequeños besos por su cuello y mandíbula.

"Estoy segura de que no lo seria." Respondió deteniendo mi besos con el fin de besarme correctamente. Nuestros besos rápidamente se profundizaron, y soltó un pequeño gemido tan pronto mi lengua entro en su boca. Cuando la acercaba tanto a mí, me sentía pleno. La única cosa que querá hacer era recostarme en sus brazos y besar sus labios hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella!" Alice golpeo la puerta violentamente haciéndonos saltar y separarnos del susto. "Si ustedes dos no dejan fajar **(T/n: por si no saben lo que significa, fajar es –al menos en México- tener sexo CON ropa jeje, osea, besarse y tocarse, pero sin llegar a los extremos, también se le puede decir 'darse con')** como un puñado de adolecentes calientes, nunca vamos a llegar al carnaval."

"¡Vete, Alice!" Grito Bella de regreso en su posición anterior, sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

"No me hagan llamar a mamá." Añadió Alice triunfantemente mientras ambos suspirábamos derrotados. El pequeño duendecillo tenía una sincronización impecable.

BPOV

Después de un almuerzo ligero, Edward y yo no queríamos estar llenos antes de ir al carnaval, me encontraba atada a la silla de la muerte de Alice. Nunca podría haber imaginado todos los preparativos que ella hacía solo para ir al carnaval, no es como su fuéramos a ir a una fiesta de gala.

"¡Vamos, Alice!" me queje mientas ella me alisaba el pelo con la plancha.

"Me lo agradecerás después." Respondió pasando la plancha por mi cabello. "Nunca me contaste sobre la cita." Insistió mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

"Yo no doy besos y lo publico." Bromeé sonrojándome ligeramente. Alice era mi mejor amiga, pero estaba bastante segura que ella no quería saber todos los detalles.

"Escúpelo todo, hermana." Ordenó dejando la planche en la encimera del baño y sacando su bolsa de maquillaje. La tortura continuó.

"Pasamos toda la noche en el yate." Dije con la esperanza de que se calmara.

"Ya sabía eso." Dijo quejándose "¿Qué tan lejos llegaron, chicos?" insinuó mientras yo sacudía la cabeza.

"No nada." Susurre mientras Alice rio trabajando en mis sombra de ojos.

"¿Cuánto?" continuó preguntando,

"A punto de todo." Conteste esperando que obtuviera la imagen.

"Estas creciendo tan rápido." Bromeo abrazándome mientras la apartaba juguetonamente. "Espera hasta que Edward te vea esta noche."

EPOV

Estaba sentado en la cocina esperando a que las chicas estuvieran listas. Jasper había pasado al departamento de él y Rose (ahora de Emmett también) para recoger algo de ropa para el viaje. Alice quería hacer un inventario de sus cosas también. Juro que mi hermana apenas durmió.

"¿Van a ir al carnaval?" preguntó mi papá entrando en la cocina colocando su maletín en el mostrador aflojando su corbata.

"Solo esperamos a las chicas." Respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Edward," dijo mi papá serio, en un tono que no estaba acostumbrado a oír.

"Papá," respondí con cautela mientras él tomaba una respiración profunda.

"Sé que tu y Bella se aman, y es normal que ustedes quieran intimidar." Dijo mientras mi cara comenzó a arder. ¿Por qué mi papá trataba de tener otra charla padre-hijo? ¿No era suficiente mala la primera, cuando tenía doce años?

"Papá, ya tuvimos esta plática." Añadí.

"Pero ahora tienes una novia, a quien amas." Intervino con un suspiro. "No te estoy diciendo que no, solo te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado."

"Ya sé, papá." Conteste mientras él asintió aliviado de poder finalizar la conversación.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Jasper caminando con sus maletas todavía en la sala de estar. Alice no le iba a aceptar en su cuarto hasta que haya terminado su make-over.

"Mi papá trato de tener la charla." Admití, causando que riera.

"Lo siento por ti." Contesto antes de oír los tacones de Alice, señal de que estaban listas. Solo mi hermana podría ir en tacones a un carnaval.

Me detuve en seco mientras mis ojos se detuvieron en Bella. Ella estaba usando un par de de vaqueros extremadamente bajos y una blusa azul obscuro que la envolvía perfectamente mostrando solo la cantidad justa de escote. El atuendo estaba diseñado para hacer mi noche tortuosamente insoportable, yo sabía que sería incapaz de mantener mis manos fuera de ella.

BPOV

Tan pronto como entre en la cocina, no quería otra cosa más que abrasar a Alice. Bueno, quería hacer otras cosas con Edward, pero la única acción aceptable en mi mente no involucraba a Edward. Sus ojos verdes se obscurecieron solo un poco, y yo sentí mis ojos viajando a través de su cuerpo perfecto. Edward estaba usando unos pantalones caqui y un polo verde obscuro, se veía simplemente espléndido.

"¡Que empiece la fiesta!" dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras Edward llego a mí en dos zancadas.

"¡Te ves absolutamente hermosa!" dijo besándome suavemente antes de llevarme a la puerta.

"¡Vamos en mi coche!" dijo Alice corriendo a su Porche amarillo. Los autos de los Cullen estaban todos encima de la línea en marca y modelo.

Edward y yo subimos en el asiento trasero del coche, Jasper tomó las llaves de Alice, tomando el asiento del conductor. Me sentí muy aliviada de que Alice no fuera a conducir, a pesar de que Edward manejaba más rápido, todavía era más prudente que Alice. La forma de conducir de Alice me asustaba.

Edward se paso todo el camino besando mi cuello, y cuando nos estacionamos yo estaba completamente en su regazo.

"¡Consigan un cuarto!" dijo Alice cuando salimos.

"Lo estamos pensando, querida hermana." Bromeó Edward acariciando su cabeza antes de caminar conmigo a través del estacionamiento.

El carnaval se lleva a cabo dos fines de semana antes del inicio de cada semestre de otoño, como una actividad de bienvenida para los estudiantes. "¿A qué te quieres subir primero?" Me preguntó Edward cuando volvió con Jasper de comprar los boletos.

"No soy muy buena en los juegos." Admití.

"Empecemos con uno pequeño." Sugirió.

"¡Carros chocones!" grito Alice, así que todos nos dirigimos a la fila.

Amaba los carros chocones, eran por mucho el mejor juego mecánico en cualquier carnaval. Me sentía rebotar del entusiasmo, para diversión de Edward, mientras esperábamos que el grupo de enfrente pasara.

Inmediatamente corrí reclamando uno de los coches azules, rápidamente Edward se montó en el otro lado de otro coche azul. ¡Esto era la guerra!

"¡Hey, sexy!" escuche al ocupante del coche rojo junto a mi decir.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunté.

"Mi nombre es Tyler ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" me pregunto inclinándose hacia mí. Oí la risa de Alice mientras me di cuenta de cómo Edward lanzaba puñales en dirección de Tyler.

"Estoy tomada." **(T/n. ok, esto en ingles tendría sentido, pues I am puede significar soy o estoy, y dice I'm taken, osea soy tomada o estoy tomada –con novio-)** contesté agitándome en el momento que el recorrido empezó chocando directamente con Jasper. Tyler me siguió durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el recorrido haciendo que siempre me chocara.

Tan pronto como el recorrido terminó, Edward estaba a mi lado ayudándome a salir del coche. "¿Me puedes dar tu numero?" Tyler tuvo la audacia de preguntar incluso cuando estaba sosteniendo la mano de Edward.

"Tengo novio." Respondí mientras Edward gruñía.

"En caso de que ustedes no funcionen chicos." Explicó haciendo que rodara mis ojos.

"Créeme, esto va a funcionar, y si yo fuera tu dejaría de fastidiar a MI novia." Gruño Edward llevándome hacia donde estaban Jasper y Alice riendo histéricamente.

"El es muy terco." Comentó Alice a través del ataque de risa.

"Debiste haber visto su cara. Parecía que había visto un fantasma." Agrego Jasper mientras nos subimos un par de veces más antes de llagar al Super Slide **(T/n, me parece que es una mega resbaladilla y te dan un saco enorme de papas en el que te metes y te lanzas)**

"¡A competir!" declare conduciendo a Edward a través del gran colorido tobogán.

Subimos por las muchas escaleras hasta llegar a la cima cada uno con su saco de patatas a un lado. Edward y Jasper estaban en los extremos, Alice y yo en el medio.

"¡Ustedes chicos van a perder!" anuncio Alice.

"Vamos ver eso." Agrego Jasper.

"¡En sus marcas!" dije.

"¡Listos!" intervino Alice.

"¡Fuera!" grito Edward antes de que voláramos hacia abajo, riendo histéricamente, especialmente Jasper cuando termino chocando y arrollando a Alice. La carrera se convirtió en una competencia de dos personas.

Una vez que llegamos al último montículo Edward me agarro, deteniendo mis gritos con un beso. "¡Hiciste trampa!" dije con una rabieta, una vez que llegamos a la parte inferior.

"Lo sé, pero no podía dejarte ganar." Bromeó antes de besarme otra vez, y honestamente no me importaba. Estaba en los brazos de Edward.

EPOV

No tenía idea de que me había pasado, pero cuando oí la risa de Bella, tuve que besarla. Su risa era la más hermosa melodía que jamás he oído, y estaba eufórico por oírla otra vez. Mire dentro de sus ojos llenos de felicidad, y sentí mi corazón disparase.

El resto de la noche paso de forma muy similar. Subimos a muchos juegos y comimos, y cuando la noche llegaba a su fin sabía que juego quería montar. Jasper estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, porque ambos llevamos a nuestras hermosas señoritas a la rueda de la fortuna que estaba en medio del carnaval.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en nuestro propio carro, e inmediatamente se acurruco en mi. Cuando la rueda comenzó a girar ella no podía para de reír. "¿Sabías que le tenía miedo a la rueda de la fortuna cuando era niña?" me preguntó mientras yo sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte mientras ella se volvía ligeramente rosada.

"Emmett se subió conmigo un año, y empezó a sacudir el carro. Yo pensé que se iba a caer." Explicó mientras me inclinaba para capturar sus labios con los míos.

"Por suerte para ti, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda." Conteste mientras ella sonreía.

"Lo sé, no estoy asustada cuando estás conmigo." Respondió besándome otra vez. Mis manos se metieron en su cabello suave y sedoso, mientras seguía besándola. La vista no importaba, la única cosa que importaba era mi Bella.

* * *

_Listop! Como dije, un cap. el viernes, millones de gracias a Muse Bittersweet por ayudarme con la traducción. Ahora si, las dejo pues me voy a Acapulco! Las mexicanas saben que es un lugar en Guerrero don de hay mar, playa, calor, y mucha diversión! Si no, ahora lo saben xD jeje, nos leemos!!!!! Bye_

_**LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP:**_

Time To Say Goodbye - Sara Brightman (vampiricullen)

Realize - Colbie Calliat (YO! jeje, si, decidi dejarles esta cancion que AMO!)


	9. Regresando

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo (junto con mis hermosísimas betas jeje) las traduzco para su entretenimiento… disfruten._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Capítulo 9: Going Back** _(Dedicado a mi hermosísima beta Silfer Cullen, quien me ayudo con este y el siguiente cap., gracias niña, ¡TE AMO! Jeje)_

Me asome por la ventana del Volvo de Edward, aquel pueblo que solía ser mi hogar. Me sentí extrañamente fría e indiferente. El lugar que yo solía llamar hogar ya no existía más. Abracé mi cuerpo con mis brazos tomando una profunda respiración. Necesitaba luchar contra las lágrimas; no iba a permitir que Edward me viera llorar.

"No tenemos que hacer esto hoy, Bella." Habló Edward cuando sintió mi inquietud. Él siempre sabía qué sentía y pensaba.

"Necesito hacer esto." Susurré apretando su mano.

"Estaré ahí." Me aseguró mientras yo asentía. Sabía que podía contar con Edward con esto y cualquier otra cosa.

"Lo sé." Respondí, antes de regresar la mirada al exterior, a mi propio mundo.

Manejamos en silencio hasta que se estacionó detrás de la patrulla de mi padre, inmediatamente noté que el carro de mi madre estaba a la vista. Realmente no esperaba que siguiera viviendo ahí, no obstante, fue una sorpresa. Estudié con atención la casa, las paredes color amarillo pálido y el pequeño porche con el columpio de madera. Todo eso me recordó los momentos de inocencia y felicidad, cuando todo era más fácil.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó con la voz llena de preocupación.

"Creo." Le respondí, sabiendo que no era verdad. ¿Cómo podría estar lista?

Abrió mi puerta ayudándome a salir del carro. "Te amo Bella, y estoy aquí." Me recordó con un fuerte abrazo. Mientras me abrazaba note cómo se movían las cortinas, mi padre había visto el abrazo.

Con una respiración profunda tomé la mano de Edward y empezamos a caminar el largo trecho hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta. Era tiempo de hacerle cara a lo inevitable. Caminé lentamente entrando a la casa, y vi a mi padre sentado en el sillón, esperándome.

"Has vuelto, Bells" Gritó con alegría mientras mi corazón latía de forma errática. ¿Pensaba que me iba a quedar?

Edward me apretó de la mano mientras entraba a saludarlo. "Hola, papá." Dije con voz incómoda. "Recuerdas, Edward."

"Buenos días, jefe Swan." Dijo Edward extendiendo su mano.

"Días." Respondió secamente mientras se levantaba para saludarme. "Tu mamá está en camino." Agregó, mientras nos señalaba que nos sentáramos.

"En realidad, papá." Empecé mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente. "Vine a recoger mis cosas."

"La escuela no empieza la otra semana." Balbuceó. "Los dormitorios aún no aceptan a sus ocupantes. Es muy pronto."

"Lo sé." Contesté mientras Edward apretaba mi mano de nuevo. Sabía que la confesión de que iba a vivir con Edward, incluso en casa de sus padres, no iba a ir bien. Mis padres no aprobaban ese tipo de cosas. "Me quedaré con Edward y su familia."

"¿Es dónde has estado?" Preguntó en un tono enojado, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

"Sí." Contesté simplemente mientras él empezaba a abrir y cerrar sus manos.

"¿Y crees que eso es aceptable?" Preguntó mientras su cara se empezaba a poner roja.

"Sí" Respondí mientras él se levantaba y se iba a la cocina para golpear con su puño la barra.

"Estabas teniendo una charla con tu madre cuando decidió aparecer." Gritó.

"Me odia." Gemí en el pecho de Edward mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. Odiaba ver a mi padre enojado.

"No te odia, Bella. Tiene mucho que asimilar. Vamos por tus cosas." Dijo mientras me levantaba lentamente y lo dirigía a las escaleras para llegar a mi antigua habitación.

EPOV

Pensé que a sus padres no les gustaría la idea de que viviera conmigo. No ven la estabilidad que eso le trajo; solo veían que su hija estaba viviendo con su novio. Admito que somos jóvenes, pero sabía que nuestro amor era más profundo que la mayoría de los de los adultos. Seguí a Bella escaleras arriba y a su habitación.

Su recámara era exactamente de la forma que la imaginaba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul pálido y en el centro había una pequeña cama. Era muy sencillo y simple, la característica más notable de la habitación era el librero con bastantes libros apilados frente a ella. Bella parecía tener más libros que una pequeña librería.

Bella se dirigió directamente a su armario a sacar unas bolsas de lona y una maleta. "No tengo mucho." Comentó antes de empezar a sacar las pocas prendas de ropa que había en su armario. La mayor parte de su ropa había sido empacada cuando se fue al campamento. Me senté en frente del librero y empecé a sacar los libros.

Permití que Bella se moviera por la habitación en silencio, sin interrupciones, pero sentí a mi corazón hacerse añicos cuando agarró un pequeño marco que tenía en el escritorio donde estaba su computadora. La foto mostraba a Bella de cuatro años con su familia en el parque. Lucían increíblemente felices, incluso los brazos de su padre estaban casualmente alrededor de los hombros de su madre.

"Éramos tan felices." Susurró Bella, pasando un dedo por el cristal mientras una sola lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ¡baja en este instante!" Escuché como gritaba su madre mientras se ponía rígida en mis brazos.

"Está enojada." Agregó Bella tratando de explicar el grito. "Quédate aquí y termina de empacar."

"Bella," Empecé.

"No, Edward. Necesito hacer esto; estaré bien." Dijo, besando mi mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. No quería dejarla ir sola, pero respetaba sus deseos.

BPOV

No quería que Edward presenciara la pelea a gritos que estaba segura que sucedería. Mi padre controlaba su temperamento, pero mi madre no. Cuando estaba enojada, estaba enojada. Nadie la controlaba.

Escuché los gritos desde la cocina y me preparé para el ataque. Me iba a ir a casa con Edward importándome poco si aprobaban mi decisión o no. Tenía dieciocho años y no necesitaba más su permiso. Quería ser feliz, había decidido que yo no perdería mi sueño si ellos lo hacían. Íba a ser difícil, pero iba a tratar.

"¡Isabella!" Gritó mi madre en un tono enojado mientras entraba a donde estaba.

"Estoy aquí, madre." Respondí calmadamente.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado?" comenzó a interrogar.

"He estado con Edward, además obviamente no has estado tan preocupada si saliste a quien sabe donde con tu novio." Dije manteniendo la calma.

"Te estas saliendo del punto, señorita." dijo.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el punto?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"El punto es que te saliste sin decirnos a dónde ibas, y con un tipo que apenas conoces." Contestó poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

"Fui a la casa de Edward para darle sentido a lo problema que ustedes crearon." Respondí.

"Bella, esto lo hicimos por una razón. Lo hicimos, porque te amamos." Interrumpió mi padre.

"No lo dudo, pero no puedo estar aquí y pretender que todo va bien." Añadí mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

"¿Dónde crees exactamente que vas a vivir?" Preguntó mi mamá en tono indignado por mi posible respuesta.

"Con Edward, sus padres me ofrecieron su casa." contesté.

"¿Estas loca? ¡Ustedes no están casados!" Gritó mi madre.

"Y creo que tu y el entrenador Dwyer tampoco." Respondí callándola al instante. Ella no tenía razones para hablar de lo que era moral o no. Ella estaba viviendo con mi ex entrenador, cuando legalmente aún seguía casada con mi padre.

"Bells, piensa en lo que estas haciendo." Pidió mi padre rompiéndome el corazón.

"Papá, ya pensé acerca de eso, y esto es lo que quiero." Dije mientras el asentía tristemente.

"No me digas que estas de acuerdo con esto, Charlie. ¿Lo vas a permitir?" Gritó con indignación.

"Es nuestra culpa, Renee." Admitió él. "Lo hemos ocasionado nosotros mismos."

De repente me sentí realmente culpable cuando mi padre me defendió. Él realmente estaba solo, Emmett tenía a Rose, mi madre tenía a Phil, y yo tenía a Edward. Mi papá estaba solo. Me aseguraría de tenerlo al día con lo que estuviera pasando. Era obvio que él aún seguía queriendo a mi mamá.

"¿Así que permitirás que tu hija viva con su novio?" Preguntó impresionada. Obviamente no esperaba esa reacción.

"No creo que tengamos opción." Contestó tristemente. "él parece un buen tipo."

"Lo es." Agregué rápidamente.

"No puedo creerte." Le gritó a mi padre. "No vengas a llorar conmigo cuando él rompa tu corazón." Terminó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Nos abandonas, Renee. Es exactamente lo que haces." Le gritó mi padre, levantando su voz por primera vez en el día.

"No los abandono, Charlie." Dijo maliciosamente. "Tú fuiste el primero que lo hizo." Agregó azotando la puerta.

"Lo siento, Bells." Dijo mi papá suavemente mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté en un susurro. "¿Qué quiso decir?"

"Tu mamá siempre dijo que yo trabajaba largas horas para evitar estar con ustedes." Explicó sentándose en el sillón reclinable. "Estaba haciéndolo para sacar a la familia adelante. Nunca los abandoné chicos."

"Lo sé, papá." Le contesté. "Tu confianza significa mucho para mí."

"Te educamos bien, y si tu confías en Edward, entonces nosotros también." Respondió abrazándome fuertemente. "Te amo, Bells."

"Yo también, papi." Dije mientras escuchaba los silenciosos pasos de Edward.

EPOV

Bajé las escaleras después de que todo se había calmado. Había escuchado cada palabra, y me sentía culpable. La estaba alejando de su familia, de quienes la amaban. Aún así, sabía que no podría estar ahí. No era saludable. Cuando llegué al primer piso, encontré a Bella abrazando a su padre. Ambos me miraron, antes de que Bella fuera a mi lado y me abrazara.

"Creo que tienen que irse." Dijo su padre sombríamente.

"Tenemos." Añadió Bella.

"Cuídate, Bells. No olvides venir de visita, y asegúrate de que tu hermano venga también." Respondió tratando de parecer optimista.

"Lo haremos." Dijo, dándole otro abrazo a su padre antes de seguirme afuera.

"Cuídala." Me dijo su papa antes de tomar sus cosas.

"Con mi vida." Contesté sacudiendo su mano antes de ir a ayudarle a Bella a entrar al carro. No había duda en mi mente de que la protegería de todo. Ella era mi vida.

* * *

_HOLA HOLA, lo se, tarde demasiado T.T, no me maten jeje. Quiero agradecerle a mi beta en este cap. Y en el siguiente conocida por ustedes como = **Silfer Cullen **_(aplausos del público) _gracias, de verdad, sin ti habría tardado como… unas dos semanas mas jeje._

**LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP**:  
Te Road To Home - Amy McDonald (Twi Vampire, **bienvenida a la historia!!**)

_Y luego, el siguiente cap, se sube en unos minutos xD jeje, gracias por leer. MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todos sus REVIEWS! LAS QUIERO! Llevamos un total de - 431 en 8 caps! vamos biennn!! jeje, como 50 por cap, pero se que pueden mucho mas!!!!_

_De nuevo! las amo, jeje, soy su fan! (si, de ustedes las lectoras que se toman el tiempo de leerme jeje,)_

_PD. Review?_


	10. Excursion de Compras

_Los personajes son de S Meyer y la historia de muggleinlove, yo y mis queridas betas solo las traducimos para su entretenimiento. Gracias._

**Aprendiendo A Vivir**

Capítulo 10: Expedición de compras

BPOV

Contuve mi llanto hasta que estuve bastante lejos de la casa de Charlie. Había una parte de mí que siempre querría volver, pero sabía que no podía. Nunca sería lo mismo. Agarré la mano de Edward mientras el conducía, y sólo lloré. Estaba muy agradecida de que no me presionara para hablar. Sólo me dejo sacar mis emociones.

Lloré por la familia que recordaba, y todos los momentos de diversión que compartimos. Lloré por la familia que había perdido. Lloré por mi mamá, y por la relación que ella había arrojado por la borda. Pero lloré más por mi padre, que nunca dejo de intentarlo.

Apenas note el paso del tiempo, y me sorprendí cuando ví que estábamos afuera del garaje de su casa. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó Edward finalmente, cuando mis sollozos se habían detenido y ya sólo había una que otra lágrima fugitiva.

"Voy a estar bien." Contesté mientras me movía un poco para abrazarlo. "Gracias."

"No necesitas agradecerme. Te dije que estaría aquí para ti." Me recordó besando mis lágrimas. "¿Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte con tu papá?" preguntó, y de inmediato moví la cabeza.

"No es lo mismo, Edward. Por mucho que yo quisiera que las cosas sean como fueron antes, me niego a aferrarme a un pasado al que no puedo volver. Mi padre no quiere renunciar a mi madre." Contesté con tristeza mientras acomodaba su brazo. "Por favor no dudes de que estoy donde quiero estar."

"Solo quería asegurarme." agregó.

"Estoy segura." Contesté mientras mi hermano detenía su Jeep junto a nosotros, haciendo sonar la bocina. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre mi novio a una distancia en la que mi hermano podía vernos claramente.

"¡Consigan una habitación!" Gritó Rose con una risita mientras mi hermano solo miraba.

"¡No…!" Se interrumpió mientras yo salía del carro con la ayuda de Edward. Hubiera terminado en el suelo sin su ayuda.

"Tenemos una." Dije ruborizada, causando que mi hermano corriera hacia la casa.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Edward le preguntó a Rose, simplemente rió.

"Cree que está en el ejército. Su lema en su relación es: 'No preguntes, no digas.'" Contestó mientras entrábamos, donde Alice estaba rodeada de maletas.

"¿Quién trajo todas estas maletas?" pregunté mientras Alice ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

"No tenemos suficientes." Se quejó justo cuando Esme llegaba para divertirse viendo el espectáculo.

"Alice, cariño, no necesitamos muchas maletas." Trató de razonar.

"Cuando terminemos las compras no cabrán." Explicó.

"Alice, no necesitamos muchas cosas." Agregó Edward, causando que Alice lo mirara.

"¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" preguntó finalmente Emmett mientras Carlisle entraba ignorando el mar de maletas.

"Todos vamos a disfrutar de una semana en el Caribe." Dijo Carlisle con una cálida sonrisa. "Espero que ustedes tengan dos maletas."

"¿Nosotros?" Preguntó Rose.

"Por supuesto, cariño." Respondió Esme antes de que Rose la abrazara con fuerza.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo con un brinco, mientras Emmett miraba estupefacto.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó mientras yo movía la cabeza.

"No sabía que habían comprador boletos para ti y Rose." Expliqué mientras me abrazaba.

"Siempre he querido ir a un crucero." Añadió.

"Creo que lo haremos." contesté.

"Tiempo de compras. Tomaremos tres carros, necesitaremos el espacio." Anunció Alice movilizando a todos hacia la puerta principal. "Mamá, papá, ¿Vienen?"

"Adelante, Alice. Diviértete." Dijo Carlisle mientras salíamos hacia los coches. La expedición de compras estaba a punto de empezar.

EPOV

Alice nos había dado a todos los chicos un mapa detallado y con colores sobre las cosas que podíamos comprar y las que no. Había tomado cuatro horas, pero finalmente cada uno tenía un Nuevo armario para el crucero con el sello de aprobación de Alice. Las chicas incluso nos encontraron y nos dieron sus bolsas. No podíamos con una bolsa más.

"Lo siento, llegamos tarde." Dijo Bella dejándose caer entre mis brazos pareciendo exhausta. "Aún no ha acabado."

"Creo que disfrutaremos la siguiente parte." Agregó con una sexy sonrisa mientras yo arqueaba una ceja. Me incliné para besarla, pero fui interrumpido.

"Ustedes dos, basta." Dijo Emmet interponiendo su enorme cuerpo entre nosotros.

"Emmett." Le advirtió Bella.

"No hagan eso enfrente de mí, por favor." Pidió mientras Bella suspiraba en derrota. "Gracias." Agregó él besando la cabeza de ella.

"Vamos chicos tenemos veinte minutes para comer antes de ver a Victoria." Declaró Alice, enviándonos a todos a buscar comida en el área de alimentos

"¿Quiere decir Victoria's Secret?" Pregunté feliz de que Emmet se hubiera ido con Rose.

"Por supuesto, pero ya he comprador ropa interior. Necesitamos trajes de baño." Respondió Bella con una sonrisa, moviendo las caderas mientras estaba en la fila para comprar pizza.

"No puedo esperar." Susurré con voz ronca en su oído, hacienda que perdiera el aliento por un momento. Mis pensamientos inmediatamente cambiaron, convirtiéndose en cualquier cosa, menos en cosas inocentes.

Se compuso rápidamente antes de voltear a mirarme, su pequeño cuerpo presionándose a mí de una manera tortuosa. "Quizás te pueda hacer un desfile." Susurró a mi oído mientras se presionaba más contra mí.

"No puedo esperar." Respondí antes de ordenar nuestra comida.

Fue muy difícil concentrarme en comer. El único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente era Bella en tan sólo ropa interior, pero la mirada de Emmett me hacía sentirme realmente incómodo, él definitivamente sabía que algo estaba pasando.

"Bien." Empezó Alice en el momento en que terminamos de comer. "Rose y yo ya hemos comprador nuestros bikinis, pero Bella quiere una tercera opinión"

"Ella no confía en nosotras." Agregó Rose en un tono ofendido.

"Confío en ustedes." Corrigió Bella. "Simplemente no necesito trajes de baño, tengo dos en casa."

"Pero serán siete días." Puntualizó Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a Victoria's Secret, al área de probadores.

"Ustedes tres siéntense aquí." Ordenó Rose mientras Alice conducía a Bella al área de probadores. "Bella modelará."

Bella salió en un traje color púrpura de dos piezas que hizo a mis pantalones bastante estrechos. Se veía realmente deliciosa. Sentí que Jasper agarró mi brazo señalándome que su hermano estaba a mi derecha.

"Ponte algo de ropa." Ordenó Emmett, agarrando una bata de un maniquí y poniéndosela alrededor.

"Por favor, Emmett." Dijo quitándose la bata y caminando hacia mí. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó mientras yo trataba de respirar.

"Es…" Empecé, sin encontrar las palabras.

"Bella, ponte más ropa." gimió Emmett tratando de meter a Bella al probador.

"Lo compraremos." Anunció Alice.

"No lo hará." Afirmó Emmett de pie junto a Alice.

"Cállate, Emmett." Respondió Alice antes de llevarse a Bella dentro del probador. Bella iba a matarme.

Mientras caminaba mis ojos se fijaron en un baby doll rojo transparente. No era realmente de los que se iban por el rojo, pero sabía que necesitaba comprar ese para Bella. Mis pantalones se hicieron excepcionalmente más estrechos cuando la imagen de ella apareció en mi mente. Definitivamente lo compraba.

Rápidamente elegí su tamaño antes de pagar por él. Nadie se dio cuenta ni de que lo escondí discretamente entre las bolsas. No podía esperar para estar a solas con Bella en el camarote. Tenía grandes planes para ese pequeño pedazo de tela.

BPOV

Era pasada la medianoche cuando teníamos el equipaje listo. Aún me sentía un poco incómoda con las elecciones de trajes de baño que Alice había comprado para mí. No me gustaba mostrar mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, la reacción de Edward elevó mi autoestima. Lo había dejado mudo.

Me quedé en la cama esperándolo, y no podía esperar para mostrarle lo que había comprado para él, para nosotros. Literalmente, iba a dejarlo sin aliento.

"No sé ni para que nos molestamos en dormir." Dijo Edward subiéndose a la cama. Teníamos que estar listos a las cuatro para tomar el vuelo a Miami.

"No tenemos que dormir." Me burlé presionándome en él.

"No vamos a hacer esto con tu hermano en la habitación de al lado." Me interrumpió besándome ligeramente. "Quiero ir al crucero y no a la sala de emergencias."

"Bien, eres malo." Dije dándole la espalda.

"Te prometí estar contigo, amor." Susurró mientras sus manos acariciaban un lado de mi pecho.

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunté volteándome hacia él.

"Puedes contar con eso." Susurró besándome apasionadamente. Después de compartir un lindo beso de amor me acurruqué a su lado. Quería asegurarme de que cumpliera su palabra.

* * *

_Uff. Listo, esta muy bueno, ¿no? Bueno a mi me encanto, de nuevo gracias a Silfer por ayudarme, sineto que dije que la bajaria ayer, pero no se que paso con la pag que no pude jeje._

_YA VI NEW MOON! T.T odio a jacob.. maldito chucho!!! agg! y en serio, esta mala por que no sale Edward, no puedo esperar para Eclipse! que ya sea junioooo!! T.T jeje_

_gracias por los reviews y todo lo demás, dejan más reviews!? jeje XD como algunas que me ponen 'Me encanta!' o 'Buenisimo!' o 'Sigue, espero el siguiente' es suficiente! ni siquiera necesitan iniciar sesión!!!! jeje,_

Cancion de Este Cap:

Innocence - Avril Lavigne (andremic)

_bueno, nos leemos! bye_

_PD. MUEREEEEE JACOBBB! ESPERA A RENESMEE Y DEJA DE !"#$%&/(= A EDWARD & BELLA!!!! T.T_


	11. ·& notas, lo siento ES IMPORTANTISIMO

agg, yo y mis !"$%&/( notas. lo siento

**hola lectoras hermosas de fanfiction!!!!**

**lamento no haber actualizado desde el 20 de noviembre!!!! que locura jajaja,  
pero -lo se, como siempre- aqui van las excusas, ya ni yo me soporto.**

**a mi hermosa compu... LE ENTRO UN VIRUS! Y YA NO TENGO NADA! NADA DE NADA! tenia varias historias y se fueron a la BA**SURA!  
1200 CANCIONES A LA BASURA!  
MIS FOTOS A LA BASURA! TODO DESAPARECIO!!!!

Y ME ESTOY MURIENDO,.... TENDRE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR DESDE CERO... T.T

AYER DECIDI QUE NO IBA A ESPERAR MAS, Y QUE YA LA IBA A REINICIAR, ESO ES TODO. Y SIP, TENDRE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR A TRADUCIR, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD,  
PERO AHORA SI NO FUE NI LA FLOJERA.

LUEGO... HE ESTADO ESTAS DOS ULTIMAS SEMANAS EN EXAMENES, PASANDO DE PANZASO JAJAA, PERO PASANDO! XD SAQUE 9.4 EN HISTORIA! (BAILE DE LA FELICIDAD)

Y, AAAA, SI, **_AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Y ME ENFERME! T.T Y ME DIERON UNA SORPRESA! MI MEJOR AMIGO APARECIO DE LA NADA EN MI CASA! JAJA, CREI QUE SE LE HABIA OLVIDADO PORQ NI UN SMS EN TOOODO EL DIA, Y ME ENOJE JAJAJA, PERO APARECIO EN MI CASA!!!! JAJAJAJA. AW, UN BESO A CHARLIE! JAJAJAJJA (CARLOS) JAJA._**

SI, ESA ES MI PATETICA VIDA, ME ENFERME EN MI CUMPLE, QUE LES PARECE? PFFF, POBE ESTOMAGUITO... T.T BUENO, INTENTARE RECUPERAR LA INFO DE MI COMPU Y REINSPIRARME PARA REESCRIBIR LOS DOS ONESHOTS QUE LLEVABA MESES PLANEANDO, UNO PARA EL CONCURSO DE MERRY CULLEN CHRISTMAS O ALGO ASI... OH, DIOS.

BUENO, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y LO SIENTO, AHORA SI NO FUE MI CULPA! T.T

ATTE. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross

pd. se aceptan regalos!!!! jajajajjaja


	12. La Llegada

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove, yo (junto con mis hermosísimas betas jeje) las traduzco para su entretenimiento… disfruten._

**Aprendiendo A Vivir**

_Capítulo 11: La Llegada_

Una semana entera en el paraiso con Bella. En verdad no podia esperar. Había estado observando de cerca Bella mientras ella leía, el sol entraba por la ventana del avión haciendo que su oscuro cabello resplandeciera. se veía tan hermosa que no podía evitar inclinarme para besar su hombro.

"¿Por que fue eso?" inquirió con una adorable sonrisa dandome su atención.

"Solo por que eres tu." respondí, ella se inclino en mi pecho.

"Eres muy dulce." agregó mientras yo jugaba con su cabello.

Cerré mis ojos descansando mi cabeza en la de ella. Nada iba a arruinar esta semana. Me iba a asegurar de que Bella disfrutara su semana, y de que fuera perfecta. Había intentado dormir la noche anterior, pero me costó mucho trabajo. Nunca había estado tan emocionado por unas vacaciones familiares. Pero estas vacaciones eran especiales, tenia a Bella.

BPOV

¡Vacaciones Familires! Nunca había tenido unas vacaciones familiares verdaderas, y estaba aún más feliz de que fuera con Edward. Había sido muy dificil poder concentrarme en mi libro, y una vez que Edward se me quedo viendo la poca concentracion que me quedaba había desaparecido. Era tan dulce y romántico, siempre se excedía en todo, y sabía que estas vacaciones no iban a ser diferentes.

Supe que Edward se había quedado dormido en el momento en el que su cabeza se recargó en la mía. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la cabina de primera clase, y suspire. Todo el mundo se veía tan feliz y contento. Estas personas eran mi familia, y me alegraba compartir esas experiencias con ellos.

"Ustedes dos se ven tan adorables juntos." dijo Rose girandose cuando mi hermano fue al baño.

"¿Eso crees?" pregunté tomando la mano de Edward.

"Lo sé." respondió justo antes de que llegara Alice saltando para arrodillarse en el asiento de Emmett.

"¿De que hablan ustedes dos?" inquirió sacando su camara. "¡Digan queso!"

"Despertaras a Edward." me quejé, apenas habíamos podido dormir. Estabamos demasiado emocionados y terminamos sentados en el sillón escuchando muica.

"Estamos de vacaciones, no en una siesta." interrumpió posicionando la camara.

"Te sugiero que poses, tomara la foto de cualquier manera." dijo Rose. Sabía que tenía razón, Alice iba a tomar la foto de todas formas. Sonreí antes de que Alice tomara la foto causando que Edward gruñera.

"Algunos de nosotros tratamos de dormir." comentó abriendo sus ojos para observar a su hermana.

"Algunos de nosotros no nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche." bromeó antes de que mi hermano llegara al lado de su asiento.

"¿Por que estuvieron levantados toda la noche?" preguntó un poco enojado. "Pensandolo bien, no quiero saber." dijo continuando su camino hasta donde estaba Jasper.

"Solo estabamos escuchando musica." dije en su dirección cuasando las histericas risas de Rose y Alice.

"Tiene que aceptarlo." agregó Rose bastante alto sonriendole dulcemente a Emmett. "Bella es una chica grande."

"Pero no tiene que anunciar lo que hace enfrente de todo el mundo." replicó causando que rodara mis ojos. No había dicho una palabra de lo que había o no pasado.

"Emmett, en serio. Lo único que dijo Edward es que no dormimos mucho anoche." corregí rodando los ojos y levantandome. "Y tenía la impresión de que ibas a tranquilizarte."

"Iba, voy a tranquilizarme." respondió Emmett.

"No lo parece." respondí caminando hacia los baños. No iba a hacer una escena. Emmett tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que tenía novio y una vida sexual activa. Ya no era una niñita, y tenía que dejar de tratarme como si lo fuera.

-----

"No dejes que tu hermano no te ponga así." susurró Edward en mi oido mientras esperabamos a que nuestro equipaje apareciera por la banda del aeropuerto.

"Es que me enoja tanto a veces." Declaré recargandome en su pecho. Mi hermano tenía sus días buenos y malos, y su sobreprotección me volvía loca.

"Lo sé amor, pero no dejes que arruine nuestra semana. Estamos de vacaciones, en nuestras vacaciones." susurró en mi oido mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos.

"Creeme, no lo hará"

EPOV

"Creeme, no lo hará" respondió en un tono sugestivo con una sonrisa sexy. Bella de verdad iba a matarme. Bella camino lejos de mi, hacia donde estaban Alice, Rose y mi madre, pero no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

"Te tiene al rededor de su dedo." comentó Jasper parado a mi lado, la banda comenzaba a traer maletas.

"Lo sé." respondí sabíendo que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Yo le pertenecía a Bella, y haría lo que sea que me pidiese.

"Ahí estan las maletas de Alice." suspiró Jasper señalando un grupo de maletas Louis Vuitton perfectamente coordinadas. Tenían que ser al menos cinco.

"¿Se va a mudar al barco?" pregunté con una carcajada.

"No, mi querido hermano, solo tengo un increíble setido de la moda." interrumpió Alice llevando su equipaje a donde estaban las chicas.

Después de haber recogido todas nuestras cosas, nos encontrabamos en camino al barco. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella cuando entramos a la limusina. La emocion de todos estaba a punto de desbordarse. Todos obvservabamos por las ventanas a ver si conseguíamos divisar el primer vistaso de nuestro barco.

"¡Ahí esta!" gritó Bella practicamente saltando de su asiento pegando la cara a la ventana. Todos volteamos pronto a ver nuestra casa flotante por los próximos siete días.

BPOV

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando vi el barco. ¡Era enorme! la blanca nave flotaba hermosamente en la azul agua del mar de Miami. Era increíble, y mientras mas nos acercabamos mejor se veía. las palabras"Freedom of the Seas **(Libertad de los Oceanos)**" estaban escritas a un lado del buque (parte delantera del barco). De verdad ibamos a un crucero.

"¡Tenemos que ir a escalar!" grito Emmett señalando la pared para escalar.

"¡Mira los camastros!¡Hay mas que especio suficiente para broncearse!" agrego Rose.

"¡Piensen las compras en el Duty Free **(si no saben que es eso... incultas jaja, aun asi, son tiendas que estan en los aeropuertos -y cruceros- principalmente, donde no te cobran el tax -impuesto- ya que en EEUU te cobran lo que compres + el tax, ejemplo: 3 dlls + tax = 3.45 dlls. asi que te ahorras bastante jeje)**!" dijo Alice casi desmayandose causando que todos nos rieramos. Incluso en las vacaciones, Alice queria ir a comprar.

"¡Tenemos que ir a surfear!¡Miren el parque de Surf!" señaló Jasper.

"Calmense todos." declaró Carlisle con una risa. "Tendrán mas que tiempo suficiente para hacer todo."

"¿Que es lo que más te llama la atención?" me pegutó Edward suavemente para que solo yo lo escuchara. Todos los demas se habían vuelto a acomodar en sus asientos y platicaban de lo que iban a hacer.

"Pasar tiempo contigo, por supuesto." respondí besandolo suavemente. "No me impoerta lo que hagamos con tal de que estemos juntos."

"¡Bienvenidos a su hogar lejos de casa!" nos recibió una joven mujer con un traje. "Soy Lesley, y los ayudaré con su embarcación. Deben ser la familia Cullen." nos saludo.

"Es un placer conocerte, Lesley. Soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme." se presentó antes de nombrarnos a nosotros.

"El placer es todo mio." dijo con una sonrisa. "Mark se asegurara de qu su equipaje llegue a sus suites. No necesitaran preocuparse por nada."

Lesley continuó explicando todas las pecualiaridades del barco mientras nos llevaba dentro pasando por seguridad. Nos llevaron a un area privada donde teniamos que llenar todos los papeles necesarios, y nos subieron directo al crucero.

Me qude atonita en el momento en el que puse un pie en la cubierta. Sostuve la mano de Edward tratando de retener mi emoción. No quería hacer nada más que saltar por todos lados mientras gritaba. Estaba peor que un niño en la tienda de dulces más grande del mundo.

"Escuchen todos." dijo Esme notando nuestras ganas de salir corriendo a explorar. "Todos vamos a ir juntos a nuestros camarotes para situarnos."

"Cada pareja tendrá un radio para estar comunicados todo el tiempo." cotinuó Carlisle mientras subíamos a uno de los elevadores de vidrio. Nos paso a todos un radio negro que acababa de prender.

"¡Miren el centro comercial!" chillo Alice. Desde el elevador de vidrio teniamos una perfecta vista del centro comercial que era el centro del crucero. Estaba lleno de tiendas, restaurantes y bares. Parecía que Alice estaba en el cielo.

"Alice, ¿estas escuchando a tu padre?" le preguntó Esme.

"Si, mamá." respondió mientras saliamos del elevador en el piso 10.

"Nuestro camarote." empezó Carlisle "Es 1640, la Suite Real. El resto de ustedes se quedaran en las suites de Prepietario. Alice y Jasper en el camarote 1648, Edward y Bella en el camarote 1650 y Emmett y Rosalie en el camarote 1620."

"¿Nos pueden dar nuestras llaves?" preguntó finalmente Edward con la emocion sacando lo mejor de el.

"Alguien esta ansioso." comentó Jasper mientras Esme nos pasaba nuestras llaves.

"Nos encontramos en nuestra cabina en media hora." nos advirtió Esme.

"¡Bye!" dijo Rose antes de tomar a Emmett de la mano para llevarlo a su camarote.

"Es una buena idea." dijo Edward riendose antes de levantarme.

"¡Edward!" grité mientras el abría facilmente la puerta conmigo en sus brazos.

"Creeme, amor, vas a decir mi nombre muchas veces eneste crucero." dijo suavemente antes de que mis labios chocaran con los suyos.

Mi boca se abrió en cuanto se cerró la puerta. Siempre había oído que los camarotes eran pequeños, pero esto no era nada pequeño. Era gigantesco. El cuarto estaba dividido a la mitad por una pantalla plana con una sala de un lado de la habitacion a la otra. había un mini-bar y una area para comer pequeña. Era absolutamente perfecta. Los Cullen se habían pasado de lo caro en este viaje.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Edward dandome cortos besos por mi cara hasta llegar a mis labios.

"Me encanta." respondí mientras el nos llevaba hacia la cama del otro lado de la habitación poniendome suavemente en ella. "¿Que esta haciendo, Sr. Cullen?" inquirí con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Que parece que estoy haciendo, Srita. Swan?" preguntó gateando hacia mi como si fuera un predador y yo su presa. "Soy el león y tu la oveja." bromeó.

"Parece que vas a atacarme." respondí pasando mi dedo por su pecho.

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer." respondió antes de besarme castamente. "Voy a atacar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo." agregó besandome profundamente, nuestras lenguas bailaban a un ritmo perfecto.

"Edward." gemí mientras sus besos se movían a esa pequeña area de mi cuello que me volvía loca.

"Si, amor." preguntó mientras su lengua lamia mi sensible piel.

"Por favor, Edward." gemí.

"¿Por favor que?" urgió metiendo las manos bajo mi blusa para acariciar mi estomago.

"Por favor no pares." jadeé, su toque era como fuego.

"Tus deseos son ordenes." agregó regresando sus labios junto a los mios.

Continuamos besandonos, su camisa pronto abandono su cuerpo. Quería sentir su duro pecho, nunca podría tener suficiente de él.

"Edward, Bella." Escuchamos la voz de Emmett por el radio. "¿Pueden oirme?"

"¡Que oportuno!" murmuró Edward quitandose de encima de mi para que pudiera ir por el radio.

"Si, Emmett." dije presionando el boton del radio.

"Solo revisaba, todos estamos ya en el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle. Tienen un piano y un jacuzzi privado." agregó.

"Estaremos ahí en un minuto." respondí frunciendo el seño. De verdad no me gustaba mi hermano con sus interrupciones.

"Seguiremos donde nos quedamos esta noche."dije presionando mi cuerpo con Edward.

"Cuenta con ello."susurró besandome una ultima vez.

"Vallamos a ver esa Suite Real." respondí tomando su mano. Nuestras vacaciones iban a ser geniales.

* * *

_listo, con todo y sin word, me las arregle para actualizar, aqui les dejo este hermoso cap que esta buenisismo y bastante largo, no me digan que no, y vere cuando puedo volver a actualizar, me ayuda mucho que estoy de vacas, pero aun asi no es facil. _

_Bueno, FELIZ NAVIDAD -atrasada- Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010! que les valla muy bien, y que sea un año de mucho exito y felicidad y amor y vampiros para todos/as!!_

_atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross_

_pd. vere si puedo poner algunas imagenes en mi perfil del crucero, etc, etc... un beso nos leemos! DEJEN REVIEW!_


	13. Explorando La Nave

_Los personajes son de S Meyer y la historia de muggleinlove, yo y mis queridas betas solo las traducimos para su entretenimiento. Gracias._

_UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A SILFER, QUIEN ME AYUDO CON LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE CAP! TEQUIERO NIÑA! MILLONES DE GRACIAS! _

**Aprendiendo A Vivir**

**Explorando la Nave**

_EPOV_

Realmente odiaba a Emmett en ese momento. Tenía una sincronización impecable. Era como si él supiera qué estábamos haciendo, y su único objetivo fuera detenernos. Realmente debía trabajar en su sincronización, pero mantendría a Bella en su palabra. Íbamos a continuar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado.

"No pareces tan molesto." Comentó Bella, abrazándome fuertemente. "Pareces un niño que acaba de conseguir un cachorro robado."

"No muy lejos de la verdad." Bromeé besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Estábamos a punto de tocar en la suite de mis padres cuando Alice abrió.

"¡Ahí estás!" Dijo rebotando mientras tiraba de nosotros. "Bella, estaba mirando los tratamientos en el spa. Tenemos que tener un día de chicas en el spa."

"Alice, por favor, cálmate." Dijo Bella abrumada por la energía de mi hermana, que parecía nunca disminuir.

Miré alrededor de la suite. Era absolutamente hermosa, e incluso más grande que la nuestra. Mi atención se fue inmediatamente al pequeño piano negro que estaba en medio de la habitación, enfrente de las ventanas. Era más pequeño que el que yo tenía en casa, pero aún así, era exquisito. Le tendría que preguntar a mis padres si podría tocar para Bella un día en la noche. Sabía que lo disfrutaría.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó Emmett, tratando de unirse a Jasper que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

Rápidamente se estaban acomodando como en casa.

El almuerzo se sirve en la cubierta 11, y después podemos explorar el barco." Sugirió Esme mientras comenzábamos a salir de la habitación.

Llegamos a la cubierta 11 y salimos de los elevadores de cristal. "¡Mira el parque acuático!" Exclamó Jasper sonando como un chico de 6 años. El parque se veía a través de las ventanas, y Jasper parecía listo para ir ahí directamente.

"Creo que es para niños." Comentó Rose.

"Vamos, Rose. ¡Nosotros también podemos jugar!" se quejó Emmett.

"Todos ustedes están bloqueando el elevador." Regañó Carlisle, pidiendo disculpas al grupo de gente que quería entrar.

"¡Vamos a comer!" interrumpió Bella mientras caminábamos al Windjammer Café.

_BPOV_

Tomé la mano de Edward mientras observabamos el buffet. Nunca había visto tanta comida en un solo lugar en toda mi vida. Todo se veía tan delicioso y no tenía idea de dónde empezar. Tenían todo lo que tú o tu estómago desearan de pizza, hamburguesas, sándwiches, pasta, sopas, ensaladas, todo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Edward sosteniendo dos platos. Era tan considerado conmigo.

"No tengo idea." Admití mientras el reía entre dientes y me llevaba a la pequeña línea.

"Es abrumador." Añadió él mientras empezábamos a agarrar algunas cosas. Quería probar de todo lo que ofrecían. No llené el plato completamente, pero puse un poco de la mayoría de las cosas.

Después de conseguir nuestra comida nos sentamos en una mesa por la ventana. A la derecha casi se podía ver el pequeño barco que estaba atracado a nuestro lado.

"¿Agarraste toda la comida del barco?" Edward preguntó a Emmett. Mi hermano, siendo un tragón, tenía tres platos llenos de comida. No podría comerse todo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el mientras Rose rodaba los ojos.

"Honestamente, Emmett. Te quiero, pero eres un cerdo. ¿Viste la cantidad de comida que trajiste?" se quejó.

"Mucha gente exagera cuando está e su primer crucero." Carlisle comentó con una carcajada.

"Además, mi hermano de todos modos come en porciones exagerada." Respondí mientras comía. Mi hermano era alto y no gordo, pero se comía todo lo que estaba a la vista, no discriminaba cuando iba por comida. Si era comestible, lo comía.

"Vamos a explorar." Sugirió Alice cuando terminamos de comer.

"Recuerden traer las radios prendidas todo el tiempo, y nos encontraremos en la cubierta 12 para la fiesta de bienvenida a las cuatro." Dijo Esme, tomando la mano de su esposo.

"Los veo después chicos." Dije mientras Edward y yo nos levantábamos.

"Haré las citas en el spa." Alice dijo mientras yo asentía. No tenía caso pelear una batalla perdida. Una vez que Alice tenía algo en su cabeza, no paraba hasta coneguirlo.

"Compórtate." le advirtió Rose a Emmett mientras golpeaba sus brazos.

"¡Diviértanse chicos!" Agregó ella con un guiño mientras Edward y yo reíamos.

Caminamos de la mano fuera del restaurant y de las piscinas. "Eso se ve divertido." Dije señalando la zona del agua. Era una gran piscina llena de esculturas que el agua pulverizaba. Había algunos niños alrededor de ella disfrutando del calor y el agua.

"¿Quieres ir a nadar?" me preguntó Edward mientras me levantaba entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo.

"Edward, ¡no te atrevas!" Grité mientras él caminaba hacia la orilla de la piscina como si fuera a aventarme. "Estoy vistiendo una blusa blanca." Le advertí mientras él reía.

"Estás tentándome más, mi amor." Susurró con voz ronca en mi oído haciéndome perder el sentido. "Amaría verte en una blusa blanca mojada."

"¿Quién dijo que solo tentando? Eso puede arreglarse." Agregué con una sonrisa sexy usando su sorpresa para escapar de sus brazos. Caminé lejos de él antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"Eres una zorra sexy." Dije en mi oído en voz baja acariciándome un costado

"No sé de qué estás hablando." I le contesté lamiendo sugestivamente mi helado.

_EPOV_

No tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando a Bella. Ella me estaba haciendo demasiado difícil pensar con claridad y comportarme como el caballero que mi madre me enseñó. Incluso la manera en que se estaba comiendo su helado me estaba haciendo sudar, y sabía que no era por el calor de Florida.

Me serví mi propio cono de helado esperando que alejara los pensamientos de lo que quería hacerle. Seguimos caminando por la cubierta hasta detenernos a admirar el Solarium, que era una piscina solo para adultos. Había unas cuantas hamacas y remolinos de un lado del barco. Teníamos una vista realmente buena del escenario completo.

Caminamos a la cubierta 12, saludamos a Alice y a Jasper, quienes hablaban con la dama del spa. "Sabes que no tienes que ir al spa por un masaje." Le dije a Bella cuando dejamos atrás la cubierta abierta para ir a la de deportes (cubierta 13).

"¿No?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Yo te puedo dar uno." Contesté con un guiño mientras ella reía evitando responder.

"Necesitamos surfear." Dijo de repente con un rebote. La parte de atrás de la cubierta 13 estaba dedicada completamente a Flowrider, la zona de surf.

"¿Surfeas?" le pregunté, ella se veía realmente emocionada, como si supiera cómo hacerlo.

"No, pero quiero aprender." admitió.

"Entonces aprendamos." Contesté inclinándome sobre ella, poniendo mi frente en su espalda. "Te amo, Bella." Dije sabiendo que quizás no respondería. Ella solo lo había dicho una vez cuando creyó que estaba dormido, pero quería que ella supiera que la amaba.

Ella se quedó quieta, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. La besé en la frente. Ella lo dirá cuando esté lista, y yo estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_BPOV_

¿Por qué lo decía ahora? Quería decirlo. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero las palabras no salían. El latido de mi corazón aumentó en mi pecho, y la única cosa que sentía era su cuerpo detrás del mío y la cálida bisa. Estaba determinada a conseguir decirlo. Amaba a Edward, y no iba a permitir que mis padres arruinaran mi relación.

Me volteé hacia él y besé sus labios suavemente. No fue llevado por la urgencia como en nuestra suite. Ese beso era dulce y tierno. Quería que sintiera las palabras que no podía decir. Apoyé mi frente en la suya viendo sus ojos verdes. Sus ojos solo mostraban una cosa, amor. Él era mi todo.

* * *

Hola!

jeje como han estado? que les trajeron los reyes? a mi una COMPU NUEVA! siii! fuera viruses! actualizare de nuevo tan pronto como pueda, con este cap me ayudo Silfer, mil garcias de nuevo, y yo traducire cuando me pongan el word, lo juro! pero no se cuando sea eso, igual y la proxima semana, mañana entro de nuevo a clases T.T triste, lo se, bueno, nos leemos! un besototootte! bye

PD. REVIEWS?


	14. Día Uno

_los personajes son de Stephenie M. y la historia es de muggleinlove, este cap fue hecho POR MI AMADA BETA, Silfer Cullen, SIN TI (y mis lectoras) NO PODRIA NIÑA! GRACIAS!!!_

**Aprendiendo A Vivir**

Chapter 13: Día uno

EPOV

Después de la reunión, nos dirigimos a la cubierta 12, donde la música había comenzado. Había una banda tocando una agradable y divertida música. Había piñas coladas, incluso estaban en las piñas. Todos los invitados parecían bailar y divertirse, era un ambiente festivo.

"¡Mira a Emmett!" Bella exclamó mientras yo veía a Emmett bailando alrededor de Rose, que estaba petrificada.

"Lo matará." Le comenté mientras mi mamá nos saludaba. Ella estaba sorbiendo un daiquiri de fresa.

"¿Vieron el barco?" ella nos preguntó mientras mi padre también se acercaba a nosotros.

"Vimos las cubiertas de arriba. Aún no hemos visto el resto del barco." Explicó Bella.

"¡Tenemos bebidas!" dijo Alice pasándonos una piña colada a Bella y a mí.

"¿Cómo conseguiste licor? Pregunté, sabiendo que a los 18 solo teníamos permitido beber cerveza y vino.

"No soy estúpida, Edward." Contestó Alice pareciendo ofendida.

"Son piñas coladas vírgenes **[n/t sin alcohol]**." Añadió Jasper abrazando a Alice.

"¿Van a estar de pie sin hacer nada, o van a bailar?" Preguntó Emmett yéndose a bailar llevando a Rose con él.

"¿Qué es lo que estás tomando?" Preguntó curiosamente Bella a su hermano.

"Agua y limonada." Contestó tomando la piña de Bella.

"Gracias, Squirt." Dijo dirigiéndose a bailar en el pequeño escenario con Rose.

"Hola a todos y ¡bienvenidos al hermoso Freedom of the Seas!" **[n/t Libertad de los mares, es el nombre del crucero]** Dijo un hombre de aspecto joven subiendo al escenario. Como el escenario estaba una cubierta debajo de nosotros, teníamos una perfecta vista de lo que estaba pasando. "Mi nombre es David y soy su director de crucero. ¿Están todos listos para unos siete días perfectos?" Preguntó a la multitud.

Miré a Bella quien estaba aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música y balanceando su cuerpo. Se veía como si en verdad lo estuviera disfrutando. El director del crucero siguió hablando sobre las muchas actividades que pasarían dentro del barco la próxima semana, pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos de Bella. Bella se veía tan despreocupada con su cabello ondeando con el viento y su cuerpo moviéndose con la música. Estaba en trance.

"Toma una fotografía, dura más." Se burló Jasper, mientras yo ponía mis ojos en blanco.

"Tu miras a Alice todo el tiempo." Repliqué. No podía decirme nada cuando él hacia exactamente lo mismo.

"Lo sé, y tú siempre me lo haces notar. Así que merecía mi oportunidad." Respondió, golpeando mi espalda juguetonamente. "Estas serán unas grandiosas vacaciones."

"Las mejores." Añadí regresando mis ojos hacia Bella quien ahora estaba hablando con Alice.

BPOV

Observé a todos bailando y teniendo un rato agradable, y poco a poco sentí que mis problemas se iban. Nada parece tan malo cuando estás rodeada de aguas azules cristalinas y personas que te aman. Estaba feliz y contenta. Iba a regresar a ser la Bella de antes. Lo que había pasado, pasó, y estaba todo en el pasado.

Sentí la música fluir a través de mí y no pude evitar bailar. Todo se veía tan emocionante y divertido. "Te ves muy feliz." Señaló Alice mientras asentía.

"Lo estoy." Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienes planeado algo especial para el viaje?" Preguntó Alice con la voz cargada de sugestión.

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Alice me conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Lo están haciendo?" preguntó en un murmullo para que solo yo pudiera oír. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que mi hermano escuchara esta conversación. Si lo hacía, mataría a Edward en el instante.

"No lo sé. Quiero." Admití para mí misma y para ella. Realmente quería ser uno con Edward, pero quería hacerlo bien. No quiero que sea por el simple deseo adolescente.

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Alice un poco fuerte causando que Edward y Jasper nos dirigieran una mirada divertida. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido de la pista de baile al limbo. Estaba sorprendida de cuán bien lo hacía Carlisle.

"Alice." Le dije haciendo que se calmara.

"Lo siento." Dijo sonriéndoles a los chicos que parecían continuar con su conversación. "Entonces, ¿cuándo?"

"No lo sé." Contesté. "Quiero que sea perfecto." Suspiré mientras Alice me abrazaba.

"No te preocupes Bella. Sabrás cuando sea el momento." Añadió mientras el director del crucero regresaba al escenario para recordarles a todos sobre los planes de la cena y los horarios de los espectáculos.

"¡Tenemos que ir!" Alice chilló de pronto tomando mi mano. "Tenemos solo tres horas antes de la cena."

"¿Y?" Pregunté no entendiendo su prisa.

"¡Bella! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos!" Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia. "Iré a traer a Rose y a mi mamá y nos vemos en mi habitación en 45 minutos. Toma una ducha y trae la ropa que etiqueté para la cena del día uno." Especificó antes de caminar hacia Jasper y llevárselo.

"¿Qué está mal amor?" Edward preguntó enrollando sus brazos en mi cintura.

"Alice jugará a la Barbie Bella." Suspire mientras él sonreía.

"Entonces, bajemos a nuestro cuarto." Sugirió mientras tomábamos las escaleras para ir de regreso a la habitación a prepararnos para la cena.

EPOV

Todos los hombres terminamos de vestirnos, y aún estábamos esperando a que las chicas estuvieran listas. Estaban encerradas en el cuarto de Alice vistiéndose, Jasper fue forzado a estar en mi cuarto para poder alistarse. Amaba ver cómo terminaba, era siempre una sorpresa, pero odiaba esperar.

"Al menos tenemos asientos para esperar." Suspiró Emmett, inclinándose contra el sillón de la suite de mis padres.

"Ellas están haciendo esto por nosotros." Dijo Jasper tratando de parecer que no estaba impaciente.

Justo cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta de la suite fue abierta revelando a cuatro hermosas mujeres, pero mis ojos estaban sólo en Bella. Ella estaba vistiendo un vestido corto de seda en línea A que llegaba a medio muslo. Como era strapless dejaba su cuello, hombros y clavícula completamente expuestos. Y sus largas piernas parecían eternas.

"¿El gato se comió tu lengua?" Bromeó Bella caminando hacia mí.

Simplemente asentí sin ser capaz de decir algo. Esperaba sinceramente que ella siempre tuviera ese efecto en mí. No quería que se fuera nunca.

"Llegaremos tarde." Dijo mi papá sacándonos de nuestro trance.

"¿Me acompañarías a la cena, mi querida dama?" Pregunté con una voz muy propia.

"Sería un honor, amable caballero." Dijo siguiéndome la corriente y entrelazando su brazo con el mío. Estaba escoltando a la más hermosa mujer en el mundo a la cena.

"Tenemos que tomar fotografías." Mi mamá les recordó a todos llevar su cámara. Sabía que ella se divertiría mucho poniéndolas juntas en un álbum cuando regresáramos a casa.

Posamos para unas pocas fotos en el Royal Promenade **[n/t no sea a que se refiera con eso u.u] **para diversión de mi mamá antes de caminar hacia el comedor 'Leonardo' en la cubierta número 3. Era el primer piso del área de tres pisos de los comedores.

Vi la expresión de Bella y supe que estaba asombrada por su esplendor. El gran candelabro flotaba justo en medio y las grandes columnas daban una sensación de elegancia y refinamiento. Estábamos sentados por las grandes escaleras e inmediatamente retiré el asiento para Bella.

"Edward, este barco se pone cada vez mejor." Me susurró, nos sentamos y vimos los menús.

"Es solo así de maravilloso porque estás en él." Añadí mientras ella se sonrojaba regresando su atención al menú.

Después, el mesero y el asistente se presentaron y tomaran nuestra orden. "¿Tienen algunos planes para esta noche, chicos?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras esperábamos por nuestros aperitivos.

"Podemos ir a bailar esta noche." Sugirió Alice mientras Bella gruñía.

"Yo no bailo, Alice." Recordó Bella.

"Mi hermana tiene dos pies izquierdos." Añadió Emmett mientras Rose lo golpeada suavemente.

"Eso no es lindo" regañó Rose, causando que Emmett hiciera un puchero.

"Compórtense." Mi mamá nos advirtió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sabia que amaba tenernos a todos cerca.

"Bailemos." Apremié a Bella. Realmente quería tenerla en mis brazos. "Por favor."

"Edward." Ella gimió mientras la besaba.

"Por mí." Supliqué mientras ella suspiraba en derrota. No se podía resistir a mis súplicas.

El resto de la cena pasó sin algún acontecimiento especial. Comimos y hablamos sobre nuestro día. El día siguiente sería un día del mar, y estábamos planeando ir a la piscina y tal vez a surfear. Además quería tener un tiempo a solas con Bella.

BPOV

Bailar, odio Bailar. Eso pensaba mientras nos dirigíamos a The Crypt **[La gruta, es el nombre del club al que van]** que es el club con estilo gótico que tenían. Rápidamente pasamos la seguridad mostrando nuestra identificación (teníamos que tener 18 para poder entrar).

La música estaba sonando muy fuerte, causando que Alice y Rose empezaran a bailar inmediatamente en una mesa vacía cerca de la parte de atrás del club. Estaba muy bien localizado, con un fácil acceso a el bar y la pista de baile, pero lo suficientemente lejos para tener un poco de privacidad.

"¿Quieres bailar o sentarte por un ratito?" Me preguntó Edward aunque pensaba que él ya sabía la respuesta.

"Vamos a sentarnos." Sugerí inclinándome hacía él. El club estaba abarrotado y me di cuenta de que el rango de edad era desde adultos jóvenes como nosotros hasta personas de 60 o 70 años. Parecía que todos querían pasar un buen rato.

Edward repartía pequeños besos por mi espalda y mi cuerpo y su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus besos. Realmente quería llevarlo de vuelta al camarote, pero sabía que aun era demasiado pronto. Mi hermano sospecharía y nos interrumpiría.

Tenía que esperar hasta que Rose tuviera toda su atención. Ella me había prometido tenerlo entretenido lo más que pudiera para que Edward y yo pudiéramos divertirnos. No nos interrumpiría tanto estando con Rose.

"Baila conmigo." Pidió Edward justo cuando una canción lenta empezaba a sonar. Sabía que no tocaban tantas canciones lentas, así que no me pude resistir. Además, sabía que Edward nunca me dejaría caer.

Asentí mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, Rose y Alice me dirigieron unas grandes sonrisas. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras él las enredaba en mi cintura, moviéndonos suavemente con la canción. No me importaba el nombre de la canción, el artista, o la letra. Estaba con Edward.

Nuestros labios se tocaron brevemente en el final de la canción y sus brazos me apretaron antes de dejarme ir para salir. Caminamos en silencio tomados de las manos hacia los elevadores y subimos al camarote. Apenas y notábamos las demás personas que pasaban.

Entramos a nuestro camarote cerrando la puerta. "Voy a cambiarme," Dije finalmente besándolo suavemente.

"Estaré esperando." Contestó mientras me metía al baño.

Me puse un camisón rosa que mostraba un poco de mi clavícula y era bastante pequeño. Tenía un par de conjuntos de lencería, pero no era el momento adecuado para ello. Parte de mi aún no estaba segura, y no quería arruinarlo. Sabía que él no me presionaría.

Salí del baño para encontrar a Edward esperándome en la cama con sus bóxers azul oscuro. "Me gusta." Comentó acerca de la elección de mi pijama mientras le sonreía y me iba a acostar a su lado.

Las manos de Edward lentamente se me acercaron antes de besar mis labios delicadamente. "Eres hermosa." Susurró, sus labios presionaron un poco más los míos.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello, mis dedos jugando con su pelo bronce. Lo jalé más cerca de mí hasta que estaba justo arriba de mi apoyándose suavemente. Nos besamos por mucho tiempo, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo por encima de mi camisón. No me presionó, y nada más era necesario. Nuestros besos tan profundos y sensuales eran suficientes, por ahora.

Las cosas cambiarían pronto, porque mis pequeñas dudas estaban desapareciendo una por una. Sabía que se estaba acercando el momento en que sería capaz de decirle realmente lo mucho que lo amo. No solo se lo diría, sino que se lo demostraría.

* * *

_Millones de perdones! Soy la peor persona del mundo!!! Sorry, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer!! T.T examenes, proyectos, problemas de amistades, etc, etc._

_LE AGRADEZCO TOTALMENTE A MI QUERIDA BETA **SILFER CULLEN** ( como uds la conocen) SIN TI (y sin mis hermosas lectoras) NO PODRÍA SEGUIR!_

_Prometo que el siguiente lo traduzco _yo_ y que lo subire el martes 23. SINO, LES DIGO DONDE VIVO PARA QUE ME VENGAN A APEDREAR! Jeje._

_Nos leemos, y gracias por seguir leyendo aunque sea muy inconstante T.T_


	15. Sorpresa En El Desayuno

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Sorpresa en el desayuno**

**BPOV**

Estaba profundamente dormida hasta que sentí suaves besos desde mi frente hasta mi boca. "Despierta, mi ángel." Escuche a una sedosa voz susurrar en mi oído. Yo no era el ángel, mi ángel era el que estaba susurrando en mi oído.

"Vamos amor, el paraíso nos espera." Continuó rozando su nariz por mi cuello.

"Hay que quedarnos en la cama." Dije sabiendo que mis palabras no tendrían mucho sentido. Estaba demasiado somnolienta para levantarme.

"Tengo el desayuno." Agregó Edward antes de besarme. No pude evitar responderle el beso. Antes de que me diera cuenta mis brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Edward, haciendo que el me levantara de la cama.

"Tu desayuno te espera." Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, yo suspiré. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Me depositó en el suelo suavemente dejándome ver alrededor, no se veía nada más que el cielo azul despejado y el agua cristalina del océano.

"¿Siempre piensas en todo?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

"Solo quiero hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para hacerte feliz." Admitió mientras nos sentábamos para comer. Nuestros platos estaban pegados para que pudiéramos ver de frente el mar, nuestros cuerpos siempre tocándose.

Gracias al cielo el balcón nos daba suficiente privacía para que no me importaba que estaba en mi camisón de seda y Edward en sus boxers.

"Siempre que estoy contigo estoy feliz." Respondí honestamente entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Realmente no necesito nada de estas cosas extra."

"Bella." Dijo con una risita. "Amo hacer cosas por ti. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?"

"Lo sé, pero me siento mal aceptándolo. No puedo hacer la mitad de las cosas que haces por mi, por ti." Admití viendo al océano.

No podía pagarle unas vacaciones así comprarle cosas caras. No podía ni decirle que lo amaba. No lo merecía. Sentí la culpa crecer y las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos. Él merecía a alguien menos complicada, y mejor que yo.

"Bella, no dudes de ti. Hago todas estas cosas, porque te amo." Dijo secando con su mano la lagrima que habia escapado.

"Pero." Empecé, pero su dedo me interrumpió.

"Sin peros." Declaró antes de chocar sus labios con los míos rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Olvidamos rápidamente nuestra comida cuando me levantó hasta ponerme en su regazo, mis piernas rodeaban su cintura.

"Edward. Dije suavemente pasando mis dedos por su cabello antes de ver sus ojos verdes. Los vi brillando con amor y adoración. No le importaba que no fuera rica o que no fuera una supermodelo. Me amaba por quien era.

"Te amo." Susurre sorprendiéndome incluso a mi misma. Las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta.

"Yo también te amo, mi Bella." Respondió abrazándome fuertemente. La sonrisa en sus labios me quitaba el aliento. Se veía como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

Sonreí mas de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Me sentía libre y llena. Las dudas que me habían encadenado se habían roto. Edward y yo éramos el uno para el otro, y yo no era ni sería como mis padres. No estaba destinada a cometer sus errores. Yo era una persona aparte, y Edward y yo éramos una pareja diferente.

En ese momento supe que todo era perfecto. No era cenicienta y mi cuento de hadas no iba a terminar a medianoche, porque lo que yo tenía era mejor. Edward era mi príncipe encantador, pero esta era una historia que jamás terminaría.

"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz en el universo, Isabella Swan." Declaró acariciando mis mejillas mientras manteníamos nuestras frentes unidas.

"Te amo, Edward." Repetí amando el hecho de que era capaz de decirlo. Quería gritarlo para que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Lo bese de nuevo mientras el me llevaba a la habitación colocándonos en la cama.

Sentí mis acelerados latidos, porque sabía que esto era lo que quería. Aunque, no quería apresurarlo. Mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron al reloj y gruñí. Pero eso no pareció distraer a Edward mientras besaba mi cuello y pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo.

"Edward, mi amor." Jadeé haciéndolo reír y chupar suavemente mi cuello. Estaba haciendo esto excepcionalmente difícil para mí.

"¿Si?" preguntó roncamente haciendo que mis rodillas se derritieran.

"No podemos." Dije sin confiar en que pudiera decir más de dos palabras.

"No tenemos que hacer nada." Respondió poniendo un beso final en mis labios. El tono de su voz mostraba un poco de decepción y frustración, pero sus ojos no mostraban nada más que amor. Había malinterpretado mi protesta.

"No, Edward. Podemos, y lo haremos. Pero tenemos que encontrarnos con todos en menos de treinta minutos y no quiero que tengamos que apresurarnos." Expliqué recuperando la coherencia.

Volteó para ver el reloj y frunció el seño quitándose de encima de mi. Me giré para verlo, y dejé un beso en su cuello. "Esta noche, amor." Le prometí dándole un casto beso antes de irme a cambiar. Tenía grandes planes para esa noche, e iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda para lograr que fuera, perfecta.

EPOV

Finalmente había dicho las tres más hermosas palabras en la tierra para mí. Sentí que mi corazón bailaba en mi pecho, y mi cuerpo flotaba en el aire. Sabía que me amaba, nunca cuestione sus sentimientos. Aunque esas tres palabras había vuelto a poner todo en su lugar.

Mire el techo escuchando los movimientos de Bella en el baño. Quería hacerle el amor a Bella. Quería que supiera lo profundos que eran mis sentimientos, y quería compartir esa experiencia con ella.

No habia dicho que lo haría, pero sus palabras tenían un nuevo significado, una nueva promesa. ¿Esta noche sería la noche? Sabía que el tiempo que teníamos esta mañana era difícilmente lo suficiente, y me había permitido ir muy lejos.

Tenía planes para la noche, grandes planes. Necesitaba la ayuda de Jasper y tendría que hablar con mis padres. Tendríamos que vestirnos formalmente para la cena de Gala del Capitán, y usaría eso como ventaja. Lo hiciéramos o no, sería una noche que Bella no podría olvidar. Esta noche sería nuestra noche.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡aquí esta! ¡Sorpresa! El siguiente lo subiré el martes o miércoles muajaja._

_¿No lo aman? Yo si jeje, y no comento mas, alguien por ahí se quejo de que escribo mucho, y lo entiendo. =(_

_¡¡¡Reviews!!! ¡Plis! _


	16. Preparaciones

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Preparaciones**

**BPOV**

"¿Cómo estuvo su noche?" preguntó Alice sentándose en su camastro junto a Rosalie.

"Fue divertida." Respondí poniendo mi cosas en un camastro antes de remover mi pareo blanco que cubría mi bikini. Edward había ido a buscar a los chicos y darse un baño de sol.

"¿Divertida?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa traviesa y aunque traía puestos sus lentes de sol sabía que sus ojos brillaban sugerentes.

"No hicimos nada más que besarnos, si eso es lo que están preguntando." Repliqué causando que Alice rodara los ojos.

"Creo que ustedes estarán haciendo mucho más que besándose cuando el te vuelva a ver en ese bikini." Dijo señalando mi bikini púrpura oscuro. Había decidido ponérmelo por esa razón. Quería que Edward se volviera loco, pero había huido.

"Aparentemente jugar con los chicos es más importante." Dije haciendo un puchero poniéndome mis lentes.

"Regresarán." Respondió Rose comprensivamente.

"¿Les puedo pedir un favor?" inquirí sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" preguntó Alice cuando mis mejillas se pusieron como tomates.

"Ustedes son mis mejores amigas, y necesito su ayuda." Admití tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos. "Quiero que esta noche sea extra especial."

"¿Especial como creemos?" preguntó Rose, Alice empezó a saltar en su silla.

"Te ayudaremos como podamos." Respondió inmediatamente. Era como si pudiera ver el futuro. Siempre sabía todo, pero la amaba por eso.

Sonreí brillantemente antes de explicarles lo que necesitaba. Edward no era el único que podía hacer cosas románticas. Era tan capaz como él, y se lo iba a demostrar esta noche. Estaba emocionada de que Rose se comprometió a mantener a Emmett fuera del camino una vez que la cena estuviera terminada. No nos molestarían esta noche.

EPOV

Aunque me estaba muriendo de ganas de saber cuál traje de baño estaba usando Bella, necesitaba algunas cosas. Además, sabía que si la veía en bikini, no habría forma de separarme de ella.

Me aseguré de que se encontrara con Alice y Rose antes de continuar por la cubierta 11 hasta la cubierta 12 donde sabía que a mis padres les gustaba asolearse. Usualmente no se reunían en la piscina prefiriendo el sol que daba en la cubierta más alta. Aún después de tantos años de matrimonio seguían siendo un par de tórtolos románticos.

"¡Buenos días!" los salude sentándome en el camastro libre a su lado.

"Buenos días, cariño." Respondió mi madre inclinándose para darme un abrazo. "¿Disfrutaste tu primera noche a bordo?"

"Así es." Respondí.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Donde esta Bella?" inquirió mi padre mirando alrededor. Era muy extraño que estuviera lejos de Bella por mucho tiempo. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

"Está en la piscina con Alice y Rosalie." Expliqué. "De hecho, quería hablar con ustedes."

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó mi madre viéndose preocupada.

"Todo está perfecto, no necesitan preocuparse." Le aseguré haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio. "Me preguntaba si podrían prestarme su suite por una hora esta noche."

"Edward." Dijo mi padre, su mente se había ido por el camino equivocado. Bella y yo nunca haríamos eso en la cabina de mis padres. No era correcto ni respetuoso, además, necesitaría mucho más que una hora para eso.

"No, papá." Respondí rápidamente. "Quiero tocar para ella. Quiero usar el piano, si están de acuerdo. Si no tienen planes."

"Eso es tan dulce." Dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

"¿A que hora esta noche?" inquirió mi padre con una sonrisa igual a la de mi madre.

"Después de la cena." Respondí. "Estaremos fuera en una hora, ni siquiera notaran que ahí estuvimos."

"No te preocupes, Edward. Creo que es muy romántico que quieras tocar para Bella. ¿Alguna razón en especial?" agregó mi mamá subiendo los lentes a su cabeza en forma de diadema.

"Me dijo que me amaba esta mañana." Declaré con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que Bella estaba teniendo problemas expresando sus sentimientos desde el gran fiasco.

"Te dijimos que lo haría." Respondió mi padre palmeando mi espalda antes de darme su llave. "Tomate el tiempo que necesites. Tu madre y yo vamos a bailar esta noche, y no estaremos en el cuarto hasta muy tarde."

"Gracias." Dije abrazándolos a ambos antes de ir a buscar a Jasper. También necesitaba su ayuda.

"¡Jasper!" lo llame por los radios.

"Si." Respondió.

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunté entrando a un elevador.

"En la librería." Respondió.

"Quédate ahí, llegare en cinco." Terminé. Estaba aliviado de que Jasper estuviera en la librería, eso quería decir que Emmett probablemente no estuviera ahí. No era del tipo de sentarse a leer cuando podía estar haciendo muchas otras cosas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Jasper cuando me senté en la silla vacía a su lado.

"Necesito tu ayuda." Admití, el puso su libro en la mesita de enfrente. "Necesito que te asegures de que las velas y flores que ordene para la habitación de mis padres crean un ambiente romántico."

"¿Estas creando un ambiente romántico para tus padres?" pregunto viéndose algo confundido.

"No, hombre." Reí. "Mis padres me van a dejar usar el piano esta noche, después de la cena. No puedo revisar sin que a Bella le de curiosidad. Quiero que sea sorpresa."

"Iré saliendo de la cena." Dijo asintiendo.

"Eso es genial. Llevare a Bella a dar una vuelta por la cubierta por unos 10 o 15 minutos." Repliqué agradecido de que tenía un amigo tan bueno.

Después de unos minutos ambos nos dirigimos a la piscina para pasar un rato con las chicas. Por una vez me estaba muriendo por pasar tiempo con Bella, y estaba extremadamente emocionado de verla en su bikini.

Inmediatamente vi a Rose y a Emmett chapoteando en la piscina y a Alice junto a Bella sentadas en los camastros no muy lejos. Sentí que mi pulso aumentaba con la vista. Estaba usando el pequeño bikini morado que me había modelado en el centro comercial. Si entones se veía bien, ahora se veía aun mejor.

Estaba de espaldas con el cabello a los lados, su piel casi brillaba con la luz del sol. Todo sobre ella era hermoso, y sentí mi traje de baño volverse más apretado mientras más pensaba en ella. No podía esperar para ponerle las manos encima.

"No deberían molestarse. Esas dos son unas frías perras. Ni siquiera me dieron la hora." Nos dijo un hombre alto con cabello oscuro y ojos azules a mi y a Jasper. Obviamente había notado que estábamos observando a las chicas.

Jasper y yo simplemente nos miramos sabiendo bien que tendríamos que poner a esta excusa de hombre en su lugar. Estaba hablando de mi novia y mi hermana. "¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Jasper fingiendo estar interesado. Sabíamos que las chicas eran más que capaces de defenderse solas.

"Empecé enviándoles bebidas que regresaron, y luego cuando me acerque a hablarles me mandaron a volar. La morena con cabello largo me dijo que me fuera a joder solo." Admitió haciendo que tratara de reprimir una sonrisa. Esa era mi Bella. "En serio, nosotros tres podríamos trabajar juntos y conseguir cualquier otra chica en este crucero. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Veo un desafío." Respondí con una sonrisa. "Apuesto a que puedo darme **(T/N: en México, darse es besarse, etc.. como fajar jaja pero un poco más relajado)** con la morena. Con lengua y todo."

"De acuerdo, ella es frígida." Comentó.

"No lo sé, hombre. Mi amigo aquí es bastante bueno con las damas." Agregó Jasper.

"Ve e inténtalo. Es tu funeral." Continuó el tipo inclinándose en la barra para observar.

"Vamos, Jasper." Lo llame mientras nos movíamos hacia nuestras chicas. Este tipo estaba listo para bajar a la tierra.

"Hola, amor." Saludé sentándome en la orilla de su camastro.

"Hola, guapo." Respondió antes de que me inclinara para besarla apropiadamente. Le di un casto beso antes de que con sus brazos me acercara para besarme de nuevo. Su lengua entró fácilmente en mi boca mientras yo acariciaba la piel de su espalda y costados.

"Te extrañé." Susurró con una sonrisa sexy.

"No tanto como yo te extrañé a ti, mi ángel." Respondí acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

Me volteé hacia la barra para ver la cara de shock que tenía el tipo que había querido meterse con nuestras chicas. El simplemente sacudió la cabeza antes de irse caminando. "¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Bella poniendo una cara de desagrado.

"Tuve el desagrado de conocerlo." Respondí levantándola para llevarla junto al agua. "¿Quieres nadar?"

"Preferiría hacer otras cosas." Respondió guiñándome un ojo antes de saltar al agua haciéndome señas para que la siguiera.

BPOV

Tan pronto como salí del agua, el splash a mi lado me indicó que Edward me había acompañado. "Hoy esta muy coqueta, Srita. Swan." Susurró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mi espalda presionada contra su pecho.

"No puedo evitar los sentimientos que despiertas en mí." Respondí volteándome para envolver mis piernas en su cintura.

"Me estas volviendo loco, Bella." Agregó nadando hasta una pared.

"Cuidado, hay niños alrededor." Le advertí cuando me posiciono para sentir su excitación.

"No planeo hacer nada, al menos no aún." Bromeó pegándome a la pared para besarme.

"Hay niños presentes." Nos dijo Alice hechandonos agua.

"Ustedes dos necesitan controlar sus hormonas." Bromeó Jasper, nosotros solo sacudimos la cabeza.

"Por favor, no enfrente de mi." Gimió Emmett.

"Bien, bien. Pararemos."concedió Edward soltándome, yo reí libre.

Casi todo lo que quedaba de la tarde la pasamos jugando juegos acuaticos. Jugamos hasta que Esme y Carlisle nos invitaron a almorzar con ellos. Tuvimos un almuerzo genial, y después regresamos a la piscina.

"¡Tenemos que ir a arreglarnos!" nos anunció Alice a las 5.

"Alice, apenas son las cinco." Protestó Edward acercándome a él. Usualmente no me quería separar de Edward, pero era una obligación hoy. Quería verme súper bonita para esa noche.

"Edward, no me hagas esto más difícil." Le rogué besándolo suavemente.

"Bien." Respondió besándome pasionalmente antes de pellizcarme las pompas. Mis mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron, estaba agradecida de que estuviéramos bajo el agua. Nadie había notado su gesto.

"Edward se pone cada vez más cómodo." Bromeó Rose mientras caminamos hacia los elevadores para llegar a los cuartos.

"¿Es tan obvio?" pregunté con una cara de horror. Aparentemente Edward no era tan discreto como pensé.

"Por una vez yo pienso que es lindo. Jasper me lo hace todo el tiempo." Agregó Alice entrando a su cuarto para poder prepararnos.

Les permití hacer lo que quisieran con mi maquillaje y ropa. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, hasta empecé a temblar. "Bella, relájate." Dijo Rose dándome un vaso de agua.

"Estoy nerviosa." Admití tomando el vaso. ¿Qué si no cubría sus expectativas? ¿Qué si al final, después de preparar todo esto, el no quería? ¿Podría manejar el rechazo?

"En serio, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Alice dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al igual que Rose.

"No sé si pueda manejarlo." Suspiré mirando al suelo.

"Bella." Empezó Alice arrodillándose en mis pies. "No tienes que hacer nada para lo que no estés lista. Te alentamos, por que te amamos. Edward no te amara menos si no lo hacen."

"Lo sé, y sé que estoy lista. Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Pero me da miedo ser una decepción. Nunca he hecho esto, no sé que esperar." Expliqué sintiéndome una niña en una habitación llena de adultos.

"Edward tampoco lo ha hecho. Quiere compartir esto contigo." Agregó Alice tomando el vaso para ponerlo en la encimera del baño. "Nunca serás capaz de decepcionarlo."

"Sueno estúpida, ¿no?" pregunté.

"No suenas estúpida." Me aseguró Rose. "Solo deja que todo fluya. No trates de planear nada."

"Me asegurare de que todo salga como quieres."replicó Alice.

"Y yo me asegurare de que Emmett esté fuera del camino." Continuó Rose con una sonrisa.

Sabía que tenían razón. Tenía que dejar que el momento llegara solo. Amaba a Edward, y el me amaba a mí. Esta noche era nuestra noche especial, y todo iba a salir bien. Les sonreí a mis mejores amigas, dejándolas seguir con sus juego de Barbie Bella, y yo no proteste.

* * *

_¡HOLA! No se si algunas partes tengan mucho sentido, pero en este momento tengo mucho sueño como para revisar de nuevo. SIGUE SIENDO MIERCOLES! Al menos en México si jeje, son las 10:00 PM! Así que, buenas noches._

_PD. Gracias por sus reviews! Yo también amo como se emociona Edward por que le dijo que lo ama, ¡¡¡¡¡mi vidaaa!!!!! snif_


	17. Una Noche En El Paraíso

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Una noche en el paraíso**

**BPOV**

"Te ves fabulosa, Bella." Comento Rose saliendo del baño en su corto vestido rojo que le quedaba como un guante. Sabía que ella no tendría ningún problema controlando la atención de mi hermano. En realidad iba a tener la atención de todos los hombres con ese pequeño pedazo de tela que ella llamaba vestido. Le quedaba de una forma única, solo a ella le quedaba así la ropa.

"No soy nada comparada con ustedes dos." Respondí volteando a ver a Alice quien se estaba poniendo los zapatos. Estaba usando un vestido rosa corto que mostraba su cuerpo maravillosamente. Jasper iba a tener problemas manteniendo sus manos para él.

"Cállate, Bella. Vas a volver loco a Edward toda la noche, y él estará en tus manos al final de la noche." Respondió cuando finalmente me vi en el espejo.

Estaba usando un vestido azul medianoche hasta el piso con un profundo escote en 'v' y otra atrás que mostraba gran parte de mi espalda. Había un moderado corte al frente que mostraba un poco de mi muslo. Me veía bastante bien con una media cola de caballo y maquillaje natural. Como fuera, los tacones que llevaba me iban a matar.

"No dejemos a los chicos esperando." Anunció Alice.

"Alice, ¿recuerdas el plan?" pregunte queriendo asegurarme de que todo saldría perfecto. La parte controladora en mí quería que esta noche fuera absolutamente maravillosa.

"Bella, no te tienes que preocupar por nada. Me asegurare de que todo esta en su lugar, solo disfruta tu noche." Respondió antes de que la abrazara fuertemente.

"Gracias, a las dos. De verdad significa mucho para mi." Agregué abrazando a Rose.

"Solo diviértete." Dijo Rose guiñándome antes de caminar fuera del camerino para entrar a los elevadores. Íbamos a encontrarnos con todos en el 'Royal Promenade' para tomarnos algunas fotos profesionales.

"Ahí están." Dije señalando a los chicos y a Esme y Carlisle desde el elevador de vidrio. Ninguno nos había visto aún.

Caminamos por la cubierta que estaba llena de gente, cuando el tiempo pareció congelarse. Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los míos desde la distancia, y parecía que la multitud se apartaba mientras caminábamos hacia el otro. Puso su copa de champaña en una mesa vacía y continuo caminando hacia mi sin dejar que nuestros ojos se apartaran un segundo.

"Edward." Susurre cuando nuestras manos se tocaron.

"Mi Bella." Respondió inclinándose para besarme suavemente. "Te ves exquisita." Agregó haciéndome sonrojar.

Finalmente me fije en Edward y casi me derrito. Llevaba puesto un traje y se veía increíblemente guapo, incluso más que normalmente. Nunca pensé que eso sería posible.

"Mostrar tanta piel es bastante tentador, mi amor." Susurró en mi oído mientras pasaba su caliente mano por mi descubierta espalda causándome un escalofrío.

"Bella, te ves magnifica." Declaró Esme caminando hacia nosotros. Aún me costaba creer que Esme era la madre de Edward y Alice. Era demasiado joven y hermosa.

"Gracias, Esme. Tu también te ves maravillosa." Respondí.

"Será mejor que nos formemos para las fotos." Agregó guiándonos a todos hacia un escenario con un fondo de un cielo nocturno donde había una pequeña fila.

Tomamos muchas fotos en todas las combinaciones posibles. Parejas, solo chicas, solo chicos, las familias de sangre (y ellos incluso nos agregaron a mi y a Jasper en su foto). "No puedo ver." Le dije a Edward, quien se reía, el flash era bastante brillante.

Aun nos quedaban veinte minutos antes de que la cena empezara, así que todos nos juntamos cerca de un bar donde ordene un refresco, que compartí con Edward. "¿Algún gran plan para la noche?" preguntó Emmett causando que me atragantara con el refresco y me pusiera más roja que el vestido de Rose. ¿Él sabría?

"¿Estas bien, chaparra?" inquirió, yo solo asentí mordiendo mi labio.

"Carlisle y yo vamos a bailar." Agregó Esme quitando la atención de Emmett de mi. Su salvada me hizo sentir de que ella tenía una idea de en que estaba planeando. Aunque, si estaba un poco avergonzada pero no me importo demasiado. Esme era muy linda y tenía la mente abierta, ella sabía que Alice y Jasper estaban activos sexualmente.

"Suena divertido." Respondió Emmett justo cuando las puertas del comedor se abrían.

"Parecías sorprendida y preocupada." Comentó Edward guiándonos hacia nuestra mesa. "¿Alguna razón en particular?"

"Ninguna." Mentí, sabiendo bien que no era una buena mentirosa.

EPOV

Bella se veía impresionante mientras le jalaba la silla. Siempre se veía hermosa, pero esta noche se veía espectacular. Tal vez se debía a que estaba siendo parcial, pero no había una mujer en el mundo que se pudiera comparar con ella. Ella esa mi diosa.

La cena se me estaba haciendo eterna, y me encontré sintiéndome ansioso. ¿Estaba leyendo las señales incorrectamente? Sabia que amaría que tocara el piano para ella, pero no estaba seguro de si ella querría que elimináramos todos los límites. No teníamos muchos, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba lista. Sabía que yo lo estaba, pero no quería meterla a la fuerza en algo que no se sintiera cómoda. Tendría que asegurarme de que ella quería, y que no era algo que estaba haciendo para complacerme.

"¡Edward!" me llamó Jasper sacándome de mi trance.

"Estabas en otro lugar, amor." Comento Bella con una sonrisa mientras yo tomaba un trago de mi vaso con agua. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

"Si, Jasper." Continúe tratando de fingir que nada había pasado.

"Te preguntamos que qué ordenaste." Aclaró mi padre sacudiéndose con las risas. El me conocía demasiado bien para saber exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

"Pedí la carne." Respondí cortamente tomando la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa. Mientras la cena continuó, Bella y yo perfeccionamos el arte de comer con una mano, no queríamos soltarnos.

Mi respiración se cortó un momento cuando Bella movió nuestras manos hasta su muslo. Obviamente había movido la tela de su vestido para que yo tuviera acceso a su suave piel.

La miré esperando algún tipo de explicación, pero ella solo sonrió. Su sonrisa era diferente pero muy atractiva. Tracé pequeños círculos con las puntas de mis dedos moviéndolos más arriba de vez en cuando. Si ella quería jugar con fuego, yo estaba encantado de ayudarle.

BPOV

No estaba esperando que Edward continuara. ¿Sabes que difícil es concentrarte en masticar, mientras la mano de Edward está masajeando tu muslo? No esperaba que retirara la mano, pero mi plan se me había regresado. Yo era la que se estaba poniendo excitada y molesta, y no al revés.

La cena finalmente terminó, y Alice me guiñó el ojo antes de salir con Jasper en sus tacones. ¿Le había pedido ayuda? ¿Él le diría a mi hermano? Pensé, pero mis pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando Edward me ayudó a levantarme. Rose solo sonrió cuando los padres de Edward se despidieron. Mi hermano aún estaba disfrutando su tercer postre y apenas notó cuando nos fuimos.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?" inquirió Edward mientras salíamos del comedor.

"Me encantaría." Respondí aliviada de que el le había dado más tiempo a Alice para trabajar con sus polvos de hada. Ella era nuestra Campanita para la noche.

Nos subimos al elevador para llegar a la cubierta 12 donde salimos a la ventosa cubierta. "¿Tienes frío?" me preguntó Edward quitándose su saco antes de ponerlo sobre mí.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Comente antes de que se inclinara para atrapar mis labios en un pequeño beso.

"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo." Respondió volviendo a caminar, estaba agradecida de que el lugar parecía vacío. La mayoría de los invitados estaban tomándose fotos o en el teatro.

Volteé a ver el océano y me sentí extrañamente serena. Realmente no se podía ver el océano por que estaba muy oscuro, pero hacía que la luna y las estrellas se vieran mucho más brillantes. Realmente creaba un ambiente muy romántico.

Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mientras rodeábamos la nave entera en un silencio cómodo. "Tengo una sorpresa." Dijo finalmente haciendo que me pusiera muy nerviosa. ¿Se arruinaría mi sorpresa, por la suya?

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó extremadamente preocupado por mi repentino cambio de humor.

"Estoy bien." Dije tratando de clamarme. "Ya regreso." Agregue sabiendo bien que necesitaba contactar a Alice.

"¿Quieres que valla contigo?" preguntó, yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Quédate aquí, regresare en unos minutos." Dije yéndome antes de que me pidiera una explicación.

Corrí hasta el teléfono que estaba junto a los elevadores y telefonee al camerino de Alice. Sonó dos veces hasta que Alice finalmente contestó jadeando.

"Hola." Dijo.

"Alice." Gemí. "Edward tiene una sorpresa."

"Jasper, por favor para un minuto." Dijo en casi un gemido. No podía creer que los había interrumpido. "No te preocupes, Bella. Ya me hice cargo de todo. Todo va a salir bien, ahora ve a divertirte." Terminó antes de colgar.

"¿Bella, estas segura de que estás bien." Preguntó Edward asustándome. No me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado.

"Estoy bien." Dije más calmada. Alice dijo que todo saldría bien, y estaba segura de que tenía razón.

"Vamos." Dijo tomando mi mano para que entráramos en el elevador para llegar a nuestra cubierta. Aunque, me sorprendió que paramos enfrente del camerino de sus padres.

"¿a dónde vamos?" pregunte insegura de que estaba haciendo.

"Ya verás." Respondió abriendo la puerta para llevarme adentro. El camerino real, estaba tan hermoso como cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero ahora estaba llena de una luz suave de las velas y los pétalos que estaban encima del piano.

"Edward." Empecé mientras el me sonreía hermosamente.

"Les pregunte a mis padres si podíamos usar su cuarto. De verdad quiero tocar para ti, claro, si tu quieres." Me explicó. Yo asentí, no confiaba en mi para hablar.

Nos sentamos juntos en el banco del piano antes de que me besara. "Te amo, Isabella."susurró.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Edward." Respondí antes de que las suaves notas de mi nana empezaran a llenar la habitación. Deje que la música me hipnotizara, mientras observaba su rostro de cerca. Estaba concentrado de una manera que sabía que estaba tocando directamente desde su corazón.

Cada nota estaba cargada de significado, cada nota hacía que se me acelerara el pulso. Era inmensamente suertuda por tener a Edward. Le importaba y me amaba como nadie más podría nunca.

Tocó una variedad de canciones para mí esa noche. Algunas el las había compuesto, y otra que él consideraba su favorita. Las escuché todas, y no podía evitar sonreír. No podía ser más maravilloso de lo que ya era.

EPOV

"Vamos a nuestro camerino." Dijo Bella en cuanto termine una de mis canciones. Sonrió hermosamente y no pude hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo. Después de apagar las velas, deje que me guiara al cuarto.

Quede estático en el momento que entre a la suite. Estaba iluminada de la misma manera que la de mis padres había estado, un camino de pétalos guiaba desde la puerta hasta la cama, y en el buró había una botella de champaña acompañada dedos copas de champaña.

"Bella, yo no hice esto." Tartamudeé rápidamente. No quería hacerla creer que estaba esperando nada. Esto no era mío. Era genial, pero no mi idea.

"Lo sé." Declaró Bella. "Yo lo hice."

"Pero." Empecé haciendo que ella empezara a reír.

"No eres el único que puede ser romántico, Sr. Cullen. Ahora, espera aquí." Respondió antes de escurrirse al baño.

Miré alrededor mientras ponía el saco en una silla y empezaba a desabotonar los primeros botones de mi camisa. No sabía que hacer, y mi nerviosismo crecía con cada segundo.

Decidí mantenerme ocupado sirviendo la champaña en las dos copas justo cuando Bella salió del baño con un baby doll **(T/n camisón, como los de Victoria´s secret, ya saben, los sexys jaja) **azul oscuro que era prácticamente transparente. Se había soltado el cabello y se veía maravillosa. Aun así, no me podía mover. No podía ni siquiera dejar las copas en la mesa. Estaba congelado.

BPOV

Salí del baño haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por parecer llena de confianza. Caminé despacio hacia el tomando el hecho de que no dijo nada como una buena señal. "¿Vas a decir algo?" pregunté suavemente tomando una de las copas de su mano. "¿Te gusta?"

"Bella." Murmuró. "Es espectacular." Declaró pasando sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo.

"Es tuyo." Dije suavemente sin darme cuenta. "Todo tuyo."

Edward solo me vio a los ojos sin decir nada. Sabía que al menos iba a dirigir al principio, lo había puesto un poco tonto. Con cuidado puse ambas copas en el buró antes de desabotonar cada botón de su camisa, besando su pecho.

Tan pronto como su camisa estaba fuera, empezó a recuperar el movimiento. "Te amo, Bella." Dijo antes de mover sus manos desde mis muñecas hacia arriba por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cabello para besarme. Continuemos besándonos por un largo tiempo, y lentamente empezamos a perder la ropa. Nada era apresurado, y todos los movimientos estaban siendo lentos. Estábamos disfrutando cada minuto juntos.

Sus besos cubrían mis senos mientras sus dedos entraba en mi despacio haciéndome jadear. "Edward." Gemí moviendo la cadera.

"Por favor, Edward." Dije entre jadeos atrayendo su boca a la mía.

"¿Qué necesitas, mi amor?" preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo.

"Hazme el amor." Respondí viéndolo a los ojos.

"Bella, no es necesario." Empezó, yo lo silencie con mis labios.

"Quiero hacerlo, Edward. Quiero ser completamente tuya. Mente, cuerpo y alma. Te amo." Respondí antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Me miró a los ojos profundamente, sus ojos tenían un rastro de tristeza, pero estaban llenos de amor- "¿Qué esta mal?" pregunte tomando en cuenta de que tal vez el no quería.

"Probablemente voy a lastimarte." Explicó enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, llenándolo de besos. "No quiero causarte dolor."

"Valdrá la pena, y sé que serás cuidadoso." Agregué. Me había olvidado totalmente de ese aspecto. La primera vez de una chica siempre era dolorosa, ni él, ni yo podría cambiarlo.

"Te amo, Bella. Por favor dime si es demasiado. Podemos parar." Me dijo, yo asentí.

Me besó de nuevo antes de entrar en mi despacio. Entró sin ningún problema hasta que llego a mi barrera. "Te amo." Volvió a decir.

"Yo también te amo, Edward." Susurré con voz rota cuando el siguió. Al principio no sentí nada, pero pronto llego el dolor. Edward se mantuvo tranquilo susurrando en mi oído mientras el dolor aumentaba, hasta que después de unos minutos disminuía.

Moví mi cadera suavemente para probar si dolía, pero no sentí nada más que un gran placer. El debió haberse dado cuenta de mi reacción, por que empezó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera despacio. "Bella." Gimió empezando a moverse un poco más rápido.

"Edward, por favor." Gemí sintiendo que el nudo en mi estómago se apretaba. Sus besos viajaban debajo de mi cuello mientras continuábamos. Estaba en el cielo, y de repente, me combustí en puro placer gritando el nombre de Edward. Edward me siguió justo después gritando mi nombre igual que yo.

"Te amo." Logré decir acurrucándome con él.

"Yo también te amo, mi ángel." Respondió abrazándome contento. Nuestra mágica noche salio perfecta, y sabía que sería la primera de muchas más por venir.

* * *

¡Hola¡ por favor, no me maten. Se que no actualicé en mucho tiempo, pero entiendan, las cosas no están muy fáciles para mi últimamente. Además, me gusta dejarles suspenso. xD

_¡Aquí está! Finalmente la gran noche. Y tal vez hallan mejores lemons, pero recuerden que este fue de los primeros de __muggleinlove__, o al menos eso me han dicho._

_¡Ya se acerca semana santa! Una semana más de clases ¡Prometo que actualizaré 6 caps en estas dos deliciosas semanas de vacaciones!_

_Gracias por leer! Comenten! Reviews!! Es mi paga, ¡me encanta leer sus opiniones!_

_**PD**__. Si quieren, pueden seguirme por _Twitter_. Mi nombre de usuario es: _**iOvs_RC **_(la O de iovs y la RC, son mayúsculas, por si no se nota. Ahí pondré cuando actualizaré y podrán saber un poco más de mí jeje)_


	18. La Mañana Siguiente

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**La Mañana Siguiente**

**EPOV**

Desperté de lo que habia sido el mejor sueño en el mundo. Soñé que Bella y yo finalmente habíamos hecho el amor, y había sido perfecto. Había sido como siempre esperé. Atraje a Bella hacia mi y me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos desnudos. No había sido un sueño, miré alrededor encontrando los pétalos en el suelo y la champaña en el buró. De verdad había pasado.

Bella dormía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y yo removí un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Estaba tan pacífica, que no quería despertarla. Mis pensamientos regresaron a la noche anterior, y de repente me llegó la preocupación. ¿Cómo fue posible que me olvidé de usar protección? Después de todo lo que mis padres me habían inculcado, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada? ¿Estaba listo para ser padre?¿Qué haríamos? Observé a Bella durmiendo como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación, y me odié por que iba a romper su burbuja. Pero era algo que teníamos que discutir.

Estaba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que apenas noté cuando Bella empezó a besar mi pecho mientras su mano viajaba por mis abdominales. "Buenos días." Susurró en mi oído justo antes de tomarme en su mano.

"Bella." Gemí de placer inclinándome para besarla pasionalmente. Se subió a mi besando mi cuello y pecho, y odié que tenía que detenerla. No podíamos arriesgarnos dos veces. "Tenemos que parar."

Sentí que Bella se congelo sobre mí, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza antes de que se bajara para darme la espalda. Se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

BPOV

"Tenemos que parar." Cuando esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apreté mi almohada. Era una amante terrible. Edward no quería volver a estar conmigo. Le había fallado.

"Bella, amor, tenemos que hablar." Dijo tocando mi hombro haciendo que me alejara de él. "Esto es importante."

"Perdóname, Edward." Susurré envolviéndome en la sábana para caminar hacia el baño. No iba a dejar que me viera caerme a pedazos.

"Bella, por favor abre." Rogó tocando la puerta mientras yo me recargaba en el lavabo.

"No necesitas explicarme, Edward." Respondí.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella? Pase lo que pase lo resolveremos juntos. No te abandonaré." Declaro quitándole el sentido a todo. ¿Qué iba a pasar?¿Que quería decir?

"¿De que estas hablando, Edward?" Pregunté abriendo la puerta del baño. Él estaba recargado en la pared usando sus boxers.

"Bella, anoche no usamos protección." Explicó viéndose muy preocupado. No asustado, solo preocupado.

Yo simplemente me reí. Había sacado mis conclusiones sin escucharlo. ¿Cómo había creído que no habría estado preparada para esto? "Te prometo que no te dejaré." Continuó antes de que lo besara.

"Edward, tomo la pastilla. La he tomado por años, no hay nada de que preocuparse." Respondí viéndolo suspirar de alivio.

"¿Entonces por que te fuiste?¿Por que llorabas?" preguntó.

"Creí que ya no me deseabas. Que no era lo suficientemente buena.· admití mordiendo mi labio.

"Bella, estuviste maravillosa. Las palabras no pueden describir lo genial que estuviste." Continuó envolviéndome con sus brazos antes de que sus labios atraparan mi cuello. Nuestros besos se volvieron más frenéticos y antes de que me diera cuenta la sábana ya no estaba. "Te deseo, Bella." Continuó levantándome para que envolviera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras una de mis manos intentaba remover sus boxers.

"Tienes demasiada ropa." Declaré haciéndolo reír antes de que succionara mi pezón. "¡Oh, Edward!" gemí antes de soltarme de su agarre dejando un camino de besos por su cuerpo.

"Bella." Susurró agarrando la manija de la puerta para apoyarse.

"¿Si, Edward?" pregunté rozando su miembro con mis dedos.

"Bella, ¿Tratas de matarme?" preguntó apretando aún más la manija cuando tomé su miembro en mi boca masajeando su espalda con las manos.

Era delicioso, y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de él. Lo sentí tensarse y me alejo. "Es hora de devolver el favor." Dijo guiñándome antes de besarme castamente para sentarme en la orilla del lavabo.

Beso el interior de mi muslo sosteniendo mi cadera para que no me moviera mientras me veía hambriento. "Ahora voy a probarte, Bella." Declaró con una sonrisa antes de lamerme lentamente.

"Por favor, Edward." Rogué amando el contacto, pero apenas era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Cumplió mis deseos dejando que su lengua descubriera mi intimidad profundamente, la cabeza callo hacia atrás por el placer.

Llegué al clímax gritando su nombre antes de que el volviera a subir por mi torso dejando besos hasta que llegó a mi boca. Envolví mis piernas a su alrededor y el entró en mi más rápido que la noche anterior, pero no menos cuidadosamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó tratando de quedarse quieto.

"Edward, por favor." Pedí moviendo mis caderas envolviendo mis manos en su cabello para besarlo salvajemente. Empezó a embestirme y yo puse mis manos en sus hombros para apoyarme.

"Te amo." Jadeó cuando empecé a apretarme a su alrededor con mis ojos rodando hacia atrás. Exploté en un segundo orgasmo enterrando mis uñas en su piel. Probablemente dejaría una marca. Justo después el explotó enterrando sus dientes en mi cuello.

"Eso fue." Empecé tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

"Increíble." Susurró inclinándose contra mí.

"Completamente." Agregue besando sus labios suavemente.

EPOV

Después de una hora llegamos a desayunar, porque habíamos decidido bañarnos juntos lo que nos llevo a la tercera ronda. El buffet cerraba hasta las tres entonces teníamos suficiente tiempo para comer algo.

"¡Ahí están ustedes dos!" exclamó Alice atrapándonos con la guardia baja mientras nos servíamos el desayuno.

"¡Hola, Alice!" la salude besando su mejilla suavemente antes de dejarla con Bella. Sabía que ella querría detalles y yo no me sentía cómodo hablando de eso con mi hermana. Aunque, sabía que Bella era su mejor amiga y que le daría detalles de nuestra increíble noche.

"¡Hola Edward!" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa divertida cuando me acerqué a la mesa. No dijo nada más pues Emmett estaba sentado junto a él con Rose. Definitivamente no necesitaba que él supiera que había pasado.

"Hola." Dije sentándome al lado de mi mamá.

"¿Qué tal su noche?" preguntó Emmett. "Ustedes dos se despertaron muy tarde."

"Emmett, es muy grosero que chismees." Lo regaño Rose mirándome como diciendo 'perdón'.

"Solo pregunto, mi hermana nunca se despierta tan tarde." Comentó estudiándome cuidadosamente antes de que yo me concentrara en mi comida.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa. Me sentí orgulloso de que la sonrisa no hubiera abandonado su rostro. Le había dado muchos puntos a mi ego. "¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?" inquirió uniendo nuestras manos bajo la mesa.

"Bueno, tenemos que ir de compras." Dijo inmediatamente Alice.

"No voy a ir de compras, amor." Protestó Jasper, Alice solo hizo un puchero.

"Los chicos pueden ir a pasar un tiempo juntos y después todos nos podemos encontrar para ver el atardecer." Sugirió mi madre.

"Creo que es una gran idea." Respondió Carlisle. "Podemos a hacer Jet Ski."

"No quiero ir de compras." Susurró Bella en mi oído antes de que besara su mejilla.

"Hace feliz a Alice. Te lo compensaré esta noche." Respondí lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Bella escuchara.

"Procurare que mantengas tu palabra." Respondió decididamente antes de regresar a la conversación.

* * *

_Hola chicas. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han agregado en Twitter, no he publicado demasiado pero intentare que se enteren de más por ahí.  
¿Qué les pareció el cap? Bueno, ¿no? En lo personal, al principio me dieron ganas de pegarle a Bella, jaja, ¡Siempre sale con lo mismo!_

_Bueno, como prometí, me faltan cinco más en la semana y tres días que quedan. ¡Y estoy trabajando en muchos pequeños proyectos! Nos leemos pronto, besis._


	19. De Compras

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**De Compras**

**BPOV**

"Te extrañare." Le dije a Edward mientras nos bajábamos del crucero, parando para tomarnos una foto grupal. Odiaba la idea de dejar a Edward incluso por unas pocas horas. Mi cuerpo entero lo llamaba de una manera que nunca creí posible. Su toque era frustrante y podía sentir el calor de su piel incluso a través de mi ligero vestido.

"No tanto como yo te extrañaré." Replicó besándome suavemente cuando esperábamos para que Carlisle y Esme se nos unieran. Se habían ido para revisar por segunda vez a qué hora se iba el barco.

Escuche la voz emocionada de Alice mientras le contaba a Rose de las tiendas que íbamos a visitar. "No creo que tengamos suficiente tiempo para todo lo que Alice quiere hacer." Comente pasando mis brazos por la cintura de Edward mientras el reía. No me iba a apartar de él hasta que no tuviera otra opción.

Edward me sostuvo abrazada con su nariz en mi cabello mientras él estaba inclinado en una columna de cemento del puerto. Habían incontables taxis y constantes multitudes, pero estaba en sus brazos y eso era todo lo que me importaba. Él era el único al que veía.

"¡Es hora de irnos!" anuncio Carlisle acercándose al grupo.

"No quiero." Gemí suavemente para que solo Edward escuchara.

"Te amo." Susurró besándome antes de separarnos. Podía ver que tampoco quería separarse en sus ojos.

"Te amo." Suspiré derrotada. Mientras más pronto nos separáramos, más pronto nos reuniríamos.

Observé mientras Edward se subía al taxi con los chicos, y Alice estaba prácticamente saltando. "¡Tiempo de compras!" chilló Alice justo cuando la puerta del taxi se había cerrado y partía.

"Alice, de verdad necesitas calmarte." Comento Esme cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia el pequeño centro comercial. Su energía se estaba desbordando a la locura.

"Es solo que tenemos tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo." Agregó haciéndonos reír a mí y a Rose. Iba a ser una tarde muy movida. "No creas que me olvide de ti, Bella." Exclamó.

"Olvidar qué." Dije fingiendo confusión. Sabía exactamente qué quería saber.

"¿Si?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa divertida haciendo a Esme reír.

"Niñas, no molesten a Bella." Declaró Esme, solo logrando que Alice rodara los ojos ignorando a su madre.

"Sabes que quieres saber, mamá." Continuó Alice mirándome expectante. Me sentía acosada, y mis mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas. No podía hablar de eso enfrente de la mamá de Edward. ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí?

"Obvio lo hizo." Respondió Rosalie haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran más. "¿Él es bueno?" preguntó cuando entramos a la tienda de _Coach_**(T/n. Tienda de bolsas, carteras, etc.…)**

"¡Rose!" gritó Alice cubriendo sus orejas de broma.

"Finge que no es tu hermano, Alice." Respondió Rose viendo las bolsas. "Bella, responde la pregunta."

"Voy a ver las bolsas de allá." Agregó Esme caminando al otro de la tienda mientras se reía, negando con la cabeza.

"Ustedes dos van a matarme de vergüenza." Me queje poniendo mis manos en mi cadera. "¿¡Cómo pueden preguntarme eso con Esme aquí!?"

"No seas aguafiestas, Bella." Respondió Alice tomando cinco bolsas diferentes. "Mi mamá es genial. Solo se fue para que no te sintieras incómoda."

"Y aún no respondes la pregunta." Continuó Rose pasándome una bolsa. "Te queda."

Vi la etiqueta e inmediatamente la volví a poner en el estante. No podía pagar ni una cosa de esa tienda. "No empieces." Me advirtió Alice tomando la bolsa que había dejado y tres más antes de dármelas. "Y responde la maldita pregunta. ¿Es bueno?"

"Increíble." Respondí finalmente caminando lejos para que Alice fuera a pagar. Realmente no necesitaba ver el precio final. Probablemente me daría un ataque cardiaco.

"Esme." Empecé caminando hacia ella. "De verdad lo siento por Alice y Rose." Dije sonrojándome.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, Bella. Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, y no juzgo. Yo no era prudente a tu edad, Carlisle y yo hicimos muchas travesuras." Agregó con una cálida sonrisa tranquilizándome.

"¡Hora de ir a _Dooney and Bourke_!" dijo Alice dándonos dos bolsas a cada una. Sabía que pelearme y quejarme era inútil. Alice iba a comprar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

El resto de la tarde paso en lo mismo, entrando y saliendo de tiendas, comprando todo lo que estaba a la vista. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo íbamos a regresar todo. Estaba exhausta. Me senté en un sillón en la última tienda mientras Alice se probaba ropa y zapatos. Solo quería estar en los brazos de Edward, el los fuertes brazos de Edward bajo el agua caliente de una ducha.

Me sentí regresando a esa mañana. Edward había sido absolutamente increíble en la regadera. Nuestro inocente baño se había convertido en una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida.

"_Vamos a bañarnos." Susurró en mi oído, mientras yo seguía jadeando. Su nariz rozaba mi cuello y simplemente asentí. Él me cargó y me adentro a la ducha metiéndose conmigo._

_Me recargué en la pared observándolo. "Creí que nos íbamos a bañar." Comente viéndolo con una sonrisa._

"_Así es." Respondió con un guiño antes de prender el agua. Me envolvió con sus brazos lentamente antes de besarme justo bajo el chorro de agua. Sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello mojado, bajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero para levantarme. Mis piernas se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de su cintura._

"_Bella." Susurró succionando suavemente mi cuello._

"_Edward, vas a dejar marca." Gemí. No necesitaba que Emmett me estuviera interrogando, y Alice me mataría._

"_Todos sabrán que me perteneces, Isabella." Respondió pasando sus dientes por el mismo punto mientras movía su miembro por mi doloroso centro. Mi deseo creció espontáneamente y trate de hacer que entrara en mí. "¿Qué necesitas, amor?¡Dime!"_

"_Te necesito." Respondí, mis ojos se nublaron de placer cuando su dedo rozó mi entrada._

"_Se, más especifica." Demando lamiendo mi clavícula._

"_Te necesito dentro de mí." Jadeé._

"_¡Dios, Bella!" gimió antes de entrar en mí haciendo que yo apretara mi agarre._

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Esme trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

"Estoy bien." Respondí sonrojándome a un nivel inexpresable.

"Te ves caliente." Dijo tocando mi frente.

"Estoy bien." Respondí levantándome antes de ir al barco.

"Seguramente estabas soñando despierta." Susurró Alice entregándome otra bolsa.

"No tienes idea." Respondí feliz de que estábamos regresando al barco. Pronto estaría con Edward.

* * *

_¿Qué hay? Como les prometí (en Twitter) ¡subí hoy! Viva yo jaja. Bueno, pues ¡espero que hallan disfrutado este cap! A mi en lo personal, me encanta.  
¿Me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo los chicos? ¡Pronto lo descubriremos! xD jaja y… ¡lemons! Yummy, si hay varios en esta historia. ¡Viva!_

_¡Hoy es el cumple de mi hermana! ¡Cumple 30! ¡El doble que yo! Jaja bueno, muchas felicidades Nini! ¡Te quiero hermana favorita! xD  
__Actualizaré… el martes seguramente. ¡Nos leemos! Estén atentas de Twitter! Recuerden, __**iOvs_RC**_

_¡LAS QUIERO! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, RR ¡plis!_

***Una autora se alimenta de ---- TUS comentarios.**


	20. Marcada

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Marcada**

**EPOV**

Siempre habia escuchado que el sexo es como una droga, una vez que lo habías probado no podías estar sin él. E incluso cuando yo acababa de probarlo, sabia que no era adicto al sexo. Era un adicto, no podía negarlo. Pero, mi adicción era Bella.

_Bella, _el solo pensamiento de ella hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y que mi pulso se acelerara. Observé el paisaje mientras nuestro taxi avanzaba hacia Isla Verde, donde mi padre nos habia conseguido lugares para esquiar, y yo realmente estaba disgustado con Alice y sus estúpidas compras. Quería esquiar con Bella en su bikini, mientras me abrazaba.

"Nunca dijiste lo que hicieron anoche." Menciono Emmett haciendo que mis manos empezaran a sudar. Esta no era la conversación que quería tener con Emmett. ¿No podíamos hablar de algo más? ¿Lo que sea?

"No mucho, solo caminamos por los alrededores y hablamos." Mentí esperando que sonara algo convincente. "¿Tu que hiciste?"

El se empezó a reír, y en realidad yo no necesitaba más información. Sabía exactamente que había pasado, y no estaba interesado en los detalles sucios. Llegamos a la playa no mucho después, pero estaba seguro de que Emmett no había creído una palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Se va a enterar tarde o temprano." Comento mi papá mientras caminábamos hacia la playa.

"Espero que muy tarde." Respondí haciendo que mi padre rodara los ojos.

Rápidamente nos quitamos las playeras y sentí los ojos de Emmett en mi espalda. Volteé a verlo dedicándome su ceño fruncido antes de que nos encamináramos a los esquís.

"Creo que sospecha algo." Declaró Jasper una vez que estábamos lo bastante lejos. El temperamento de Emmett se veía diferente. Estaba tenso y aparentemente enojado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Dijiste algo? ¿Te preguntó algo?" inquirí. No quería que Bella se enojara con su hermano, su relación era muy importante para ella.

"Tienes rasguños en la espalda. No sabía que Bella era tan fiera." Explicó dejándome congelado. Emmett sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. No era estúpido. Mi única esperanza era que no sacara el tema aún. Aunque, de alguna manera dudaba que yo fuera tan suertudo.

Nos dieron las indicaciones de seguridad y después de ponernos los chalecos salvavidas, partimos. La velocidad era confortante mientras yo pensaba qué le diría si me confrontaba. ¿Debería ser honesto? No estaba avergonzado de lo que hicimos, al contrario. Amaba a Bella, y habíamos compartido algo íntimo y hermoso, y nunca lo negaría.

Esquiamos por dos horas antes de regresar. Estaba tranquilo de que Jasper no hubiera pedido detalles y de que parecía que Emmett había olvidado su enojo. No habíamos hablado desde que me había quitado la playera, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o no.

"Vamos a encontrarnos con las chicas en los camerinos." Dijo mi padre cuando regresamos al crucero. "Asegúrense de traer otros trajes de baño. Seguramente iremos a nadar más tarde."

Subimos por los elevadores que estaban llenos de gente antes de descubrir que habían sacado a Jasper de su camerino. Su ropa, que había escogido Alice, estaba en mi cuarto. "¿Crees que Emmett sepa?" pregunte cuando Jasper y yo entramos a mi camerino. De verdad no tenía idea de qué pensar.

"No te preocupes, Edward. Bella lo pondrá en su lugar." Dijo y yo asentí. Solo no quería que Bella asumiera la culpa. Era algo de ambos.

Tome una ducha antes de ponerme unos shorts color kaki y una camisa de botones blanca. También llevaba abajo un traje de baño por si me echaba un clavado con mi Bella. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que Bella entro con un vestido blanco strapless que le llegaba a la rodilla. Los delgados tirantes de su bikini plateado eran visibles por encima de su vestido.

"Te ves increíble." Le dije antes de besarla. Definitivamente había extrañado sus labios. Extrañaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Debemos ponernos en camino." Anuncio mi madre antes de que nos encamináramos a donde el guía del crucero nos esperaba.

**BPOV**

No me gustaba Alice. De verdad odiaba el hecho de que me hacia ponerme ropa que nunca usaría en publico, pero que se veían geniales. Aunque me sentía algo intimidada. Jugué con el borde de mi vestido cuando nos sentamos en el autobús. Mi cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Edward y sentía las continuas miradas de Emmett.

"¿Emmett dijo algo?" le pregunté a Edward, él negó con la cabeza.

"Ha estado actuando extraño todo el día." Respondió antes de besar mi frente tomando una de mis manos.

Me acomode para dormir en su hombro, y desperté cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. "Es hermoso." Le comenté a Edward que asintió de acuerdo mientras caminábamos hacia el velero justo cuando el sol se acercaba al horizonte.

"Es incluso más hermoso, por que estas aquí." Agregó haciéndome reír. Amaba todas las frases que tenía Edward, me hacían sentir calida por dentro.

Me agarré de él cuando música clásica empezó a llenar el aire. Le sonreí justo antes de que el viento me aventara el cabello a la cara. Sus manos lo retiraron con suavidad antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. El velero paró unos kilómetros después y el capitán nos dio la señal de que estaba bien si saltábamos.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Edward dándose cuenta de que Alice y Jasper ya habían saltado.

"No sé nadar tan bien, y está muy hondo." Me quejé. Realmente no me sentía con ganas de ahogarme.

"Yo te sostendré." Me rogó convenciéndome. Parecía muy romántico. Además cualquier excusa para tener mis manos sobre Edward era bienvenida.

**EPOV**

La observé quitándose el vestido dejándola en un pequeño bikini plateado decorado con pedrería. Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, y mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi que habia dejado una marca bajo su seno derecho. Era muy notable.

Estaba a punto de cubrirla cuando Emmett apareció a nuestro lado. "¿Qué es esa cosa en tu boob?" preguntó alterado mientras Rose trataba de empujarlo hacia otro lugar.

"Emmett, cariño, vamos a nadar." Le urgió sin resultados.

Bella miro abajo sonrojándose. "¿Qué parece?" pregunto enojada.

"Parece un maldito chupetón." Rugió Emmett, y yo tome la mano de Bella. Si la nave se iba a hundir, íbamos a hundirnos juntos.

"Entonces tienes tu respuesta." Respondió tranquilamente tratando de caminar lejos.

"¿Qué rayos le has hecho a mi hermanita?" gritó cuando mis padres se acercaron analizando la situación.

"Emmett." Empecé. "Por favor cálmate."

"No me voy a calmar." Gritó.

"Emmett," dijo mi padre tratando de que entendiera. "Bella y Edward son adultos. Pueden hacer lo que quieran."

"Emmett, pensé que me ibas a tratar como adulta." Declaró Bella cruzando los brazos.

"¿Pero por que ahora?" preguntó mucho más calmado. Las palabras de Bella le habían recordado la promesa que habían hecho.

"Porque encontré mi otra mitad. Las persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida." Explicó acercándose a su hermano, quien parecía perdido. Aun estaba pasando un mal momento dejando ir a su hermana.

"Lo siento." Susurró abrazándola antes de hacerme una seña de asentimiento con la cabeza. No esperaba mucho más por el momento. No era exactamente su persona favorita en ese instante.

"¿Qué tal si nos damos un chapuzón?" me preguntó Bella, yo asentí antes de ayudarla a bajar al agua.

"Perdón, no debí haber hecho eso." Dije pasando mi dedo por la marca que le había dejado.

"Tengo que admitir, que me gusta." Admitió rodeándome con sus piernas cuando el sol empezaba a desaparecer.

"¿De verdad?" inquirí, ella asintió dejando castos besos en mis labios.

"Es prueba de que soy completamente tuya." Susurró haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran en shock. La meta de Bella era matarme. "Y planeo marcarte esta noche." Agregó mientras sus manos jugaban con los cordones de mi traje de baño antes de que tomara mi miembro sobre ellos.

"Estaré esperándolo." Agregué besándola pasionalmente. De verdad lo estaría esperando. "Porque, te amo, Bella Swan."

"Y yo a ti, Edward Cullen." Respondió cuando los últimos rayos desaparecieron completamente.

* * *

_UUUF! Bueno, ¡aquí está!… procurare subir otro esta noche! ¡Estén atentas!_

RR PLIS!

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de ---- TUS reviews.**


	21. Demasiado Para Tomar

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Demasiado Para Tomar**

**EPOV**

Observe atentamente mientras Bella se secaba, y estaba teniendo problemas para contenerme de acercarme para secarla yo misma. Era deliciosamente tentadora, ese bikini dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Quería presionarla contra la pared y hacerlo con ella una y otra vez.

"Necesitas esto." Comento Jasper ofreciéndome un trago que me tragué rápidamente. La quemazón en mi garganta me distrajo del pulsante deseo que sentía mi cuerpo. No podía esperar para regresar a nuestra habitación.

"Ella solo quiere matarme." Agregué suspirando cuando Jasper volteo a observar a Alice que se acababa de poner el vestido.

"Eso es lo que hacen, mi amigo." Respondió antes de caminar hacia Alice con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Bella caminó hacia mi ya seca y con su vestido puesto. "Sabes que quedarse mirando es de mala educación." Mencionó antes de que la abrazara.

"No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado tentadora y atrayente." Le respondí haciéndola sonrojar. Mis manos acariciaron sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros antes de que la besara.

"Edward." Gimió cuando pase mi lengua por su labio inferior. "No aquí." Dijo con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

"Bailemos." Le sugerí queriendo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Después." Respondió mirando la pista de baile que seguía relativamente vacía. Temía hacer una escena.

"No te dejaré caer." Le urgí llevándola al bar. "¿Quieres algo?"

"No me gusta el alcohol." Respondió arrugando la nariz antes de que yo pidiera una cerveza para mí y una coca para Bella.

"¿Quieres probar?" le pregunté ofreciéndole un sorbo.

"Apesta." Se quejó moviéndola lejos de ella. Caminamos hacia Alice y Jasper quienes estaban sentados hablando.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Bella sentándose en mi regazo.

"No mucho." Respondió Alice recargándose en Jasper antes de que empezáramos a discutir de todo lo que teníamos planeado para los siguientes días.

Después de algunos tragos más Bella y yo nos escapamos a la pista de dance donde nuestras caderas se movían juntas en perfecta sincronía. Mis manos pasaban por todo su cuerpo, y sus besos eran intoxicantes.

BPOV

Noté que Edward estuvo bebiendo. Al principio no presté mucha atención a la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, pero cuando su mano viajo demasiado arriba por mi muslo, lo supe. "Edward." Me queje solo para que él me sonriera y me acercara más a su cuerpo.

Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda y mis costados rozando la orilla de mis senos. "Eres tan hermosa." Susurró besando mi cuello y hombros. "Te deseo."

"Edward." Gemí. Apenas podía notar que estábamos en un bote lleno de gente. No me importaba, el deseo que me estaba invadiendo era abrumador. Mi cuerpo gritaba por ser suyo otra vez.

"Quiero hacerte sentir bien." Dijo tomando mi trasero con sus manos para presionarlas en su excitación. Estaba duro como piedra, y no pude evitar mover mis caderas contra las suyas.

"No podemos." Susurré mirando a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos habia descubierto.

"Nadie se enterará." Me urgió besándome. Olía a alcohol, pero su esencia aun era increíblemente fuerte.

"Edward, estas borracho." Comenté feliz de que ya se veía el puerto. Necesitaba meterlo a la cama y que durmiera.

"No es cierto." Protestó tratando de devorar mi boca. "Estoy borracho por tu presencia."

"Edward, para." Dije tratando de detenerlo, pero el era más fuerte que yo y tuve que responder el beso.

"Edward." Dijo Jasper acercándose al notar mi predicamento. "Dejemos a Bella sola."

"Pero la necesito. Quiero estar dentro de ella de nuevo." Dijo tan alto que sus padres y mi hermano voltearon a vernos en shock.

"¿Cómo que de nuevo?" rugió mi hermano. El también había tomado algunos tragos.

"Tu hermano esta enojado." Me dijo antes de empezar a reír histéricamente. "Le molesta que ya no eres virgen. Supongo que ya no eres su pequeña hermana inocente. Eres mía." Sus palabras me estaban poniendo incómodamente caliente, sabía que debería estar enojada, pero estaba extrañamente excitada. Era suya, y yo no lo negaría.

"Edward." Chille horrorizada cuando Emmett se puso en cinco diferentes tonalidades de rojo y púrpura.

"¡Dime por qué no debería dejarte en el suelo!" gritó empujando a Edward.

"Emmett, está borracho." Dije esperando poderlos parar antes de que pelearan. "No sabe lo que está diciendo."

"Emmett." Lo llamó Jasper poniéndose en medio de ambos. "Sabes que no quiere decir nada."

"Eso es todo chicos." Declaró Esme cuando el bote paró y nos indicaron que saliéramos. "Ustedes pueden seguir discutiendo esto cuando estén sobrios."

"Vamos, Edward." Dijo Carlisle tomando su brazo.

"Pero quiero a Bella, la necesito." Gimió estirando su brazo para pasarlo por mi cintura rompiendo el agarre de su padre.

"Soy tuya." Le dije tratando de calmarlo cuando nos sentamos en el autobús que nos regresaría al crucero. Emmett se sentó en el asiento de nuestro lado, para la frustración de Rose. Ella estaba tratando de controlarlo a el y a su temperamento.

"Te estoy vigilando." Declaro haciendo a Edward reír antes de poner su mano en mi pierna.

"Compórtate." Le advertí viéndolo a los ojos. Incluso borracho era sexi.

"Siempre me comporto." Ronroneó trazando mi hombro con la nariz y moviendo su mano más arriba. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando empezó a lamer y besar mi hombro hasta que Jasper pateó el asiento causando que Edward gruñera.

"Si no te comportas te voy a restringir." Le advirtió Jasper cuando Edward lo volteó a ver sin remover su mano de mi muslo.

"¿Estas mojada para mí?" preguntó una vez que estaba seguro de que Jasper estaba entretenido.

"Edward." Dije como protesta pero terminó como gemido cuando movió mi bikini metiendo un dedo en mí.

"Estas empapada." Comento moviendo el dedo despacio haciéndome retorcer. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan irresistible?

"Edward, por favor." Susurré. ¿Estaba torturándome?

"¿Lo estas disfrutando?¿Te gusta el hecho de que estamos rodeados de personas?" preguntó moviendo aun más despacio su dedo. Su voz estaba pesada, pero tan sedosa como siempre.

"Más rápido." Me las arregle para gemir antes de que me besara fuertemente invadiendo mi boca con su lengua. Saboreé el alcohol en su lengua, pero lo ignoré. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseo y necesidad.

Aumentó la velocidad llevándome más y más cerca de mi clímax, mis manos apretaban el asiento. "Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre, Isabella." Demando aumentando más la velocidad y salio un gemido de mi garganta cuando llegué al clímax.

"¡Eso es todo!" rugió Emmett cuando se dio cuenta. Sabía que debía estar congelada y aterrorizada por la salud de Edward, pero necesitaba controlar mi cuerpo. Yo estaba sobria.

Lo siguiente que vi me tomo por sorpresa, y grité horrorizada. El puño de Emmett había chocado contra la cara de Edward antes de que Carlisle y Jasper pudieran detenerlos. Edward estaba lastimado.

"¡Emmett!" chilló Rose enojada cuando noté que Edward estaba sangrando mucho de su labio.

"¡Carlisle!" lo llame viendo la sangre. Me sentí mareada, pero no me iba a permitir desmayarme.

"Es superficial." Dijo Carlisle usando una toalla para limpiarlo mientras Alice y Esme iban a disculparse con los otros pasajeros y el conductor.

"¡Me golpeo!" declaró Edward riéndose, yo solo negué con la cabeza. Odiaba al Edward borracho, no era el mismo. Me quede callada el resto del viaje y en el camino al crucero.

"¿Estarás bien esta noche?" me preguntó Esme, yo asentí.

"Probablemente ira directo a la cama." Respondí entrando al camerino donde Edward me esperaba con una mirada expectante.

"Estamos solos." Dijo arrastrando las palabras un poco.

"Edward, tienes que dormir." Declaré firmemente cuando trató de abrazarme. "Edward, ¡No!" le ordené.

"Pero." Protesto, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

"A la cama." Comande antes de entrar al baño para cambiarme. No iba a acostarme con él cuando estaba borracho y fuera de su cabeza.

Tan pronto como salí del baño en una de sus camisas, me encontré con que estaba profundamente dormido aún completamente vestido. Suspiré agradecida de que no tendría que pelear con él. Ya había dejado que las cosas se fueran muy lejos.

Me las arreglé para dejarlo solo en bóxers antes de acomodarme junto a él en la cama. Iba a tener una horrible cruda en la mañana.

* * *

_¡PUUFFFFF! Jeje aquí esta! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡Nos leemos espero mañana! __(domingo) aunque me parece que ya es domingo xD bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Yo me estuve mordiendo las uñas todo el cap! Jaja__  
Y debo admitir que me cayo mal el Edward borracho, como no me gusta la gente borracha… ¬¬ (tengo un registro perfecto xD nunca me he emborrachado y espero __nunca__ hacerlo) bueno, hasta el siguiente! BESOS! LAS QUIERO jeje_

RR PLIS!

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de ---- TUS reviews.**


	22. Consecuencias

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Consecuencias**

**EPOV**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiendo la boca como si estuviera llena de algodón. También sabía a alcohol y sangre. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero eso requería mucha energía. Sentía que me había atropellado un camión de carga. Nunca me había sentido tan enfermo en mi vida entera.

Después de lo que sentí como horas logré abrir los ojos encontrando la habitación completamente oscura. Lo último que necesitaba era cualquier tipo de luz. Cuando miré a Bella recordé todo de golpe. Había estado borracho y me había aprovechado de Bella. Tenía resaca, y nos había avergonzado a Bella y a mí.

El corte en mi boca me recordaba lo fuera de lugar que había estado. No podía creer que Emmett me había golpeado. Sabía que lo merecía, pero el corte dolía mucho.

Miré al ángel a mi lago, y me sentí aún peor. No creí que fuera posible, pero de verdad me sentí peor. Sentía como que había degradado nuestra relación, y la había tratado como una prostituta en lugar de la mujer que amaba. Definitivamente no estaba pensando, al menos no con la cabeza correcta. Se lo compensaría tan pronto como fuera capaz de moverme.

Gruñí cuando traté de sentarme, solo para volver a caer como costal a la cama. "Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Bella abriendo los ojos y tomando mi mano. ¿Cómo podía tocarme después de cómo me había comportado?

"Bella, perdón." Logré decir con mi seca garganta. Estaba sediento y mi cabeza dolía.

"Te conseguiré agua y aspirina." Dijo levantándose antes de que pudiera detenerla. No la merecía, aun después de que había actuado como un idiota pervertido se preocupaba por mí. Me merecía el sufrimiento.

Volvió pareciendo un ángel de compasión con un vaso lleno de agua y medicina. Después de ayudarme a sentarme me tome las pastillas rápidamente. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Bella. Era tanto por lo que tenía que disculparme que no sabía qué decir.

La vi a los ojos tomando su mano para besarla suavemente. "Perdóname, amor. Actué como un cerdo." Dije mirando al cobertor. De verdad deseaba poder regresar el tiempo.

"Es verdad." Respondió sin quitar la mano, pero su voz estaba lo bastante firme para hacerme sentir aún más culpable. Le había fallado.

"Edward, no paraste cuando te dije que pararas." Explicó con un tono que demostraba su dolor. "Me asustaste."

"No quería hacerlo. Te juró que nunca volveré a emborracharme, y entiendo si no quieres volver a estar conmigo. Me lo merezco." Continué haciendo pequeños círculos con mi pulgar en su mano.

"Edward, mírame." Declaró tomando mi barbilla. "Te amo, amo todo de ti. Incluso amo el lado borracho pervertido de ti, pero lo que hiciste no es aceptable de ninguna manera. Continuaste aun después de que te pedí que pararas y te comportaste inapropiadamente enfrente de nuestra familia y amigos."

"Lo sé." Murmuré sintiendo mi cabeza bombear. "Lo siento. Nunca lo volveré a hacer."

"Sé que lo sientes." Dijo besando mi frente, antes de cubrirse la nariz. "Ve a bañarte, hueles a alcohol."

Me levante despacio pues mis piernas no se sentían muy estables. Tenía mucho que pensar, y tenía que encontrar alguna manera de compensar a Bella. No podía borrar lo que había hecho, pero podía tratar de arreglarlo. Le probaría cuanto la amaba y me preocupaba por ella.

BPOV

Se suponía que debía estar enojada. Estaba enojada cuando me acababa de despertar, pero el arrepentimiento en sus ojos había derretido mi corazón. No podía enojarme con Edward. Tenía un punto a su favor, era un borracho sexi.

Parte de mi sintió que esa parte de Edward era muy sexi. La manera en la que hablaba mandaba escalofríos por mi espalda, y no podía negarle nada. Trataría de sacar esa reacción de él cuando estuviera sobrio. No era lo mismo si estaba tomado. No era su borrachera lo que me prendía. Lo posesivo era lo que me volvía loca, en una buena manera.

Escuché el agua cayendo de la regadera antes de que tocaran la puerta. Acomodé la camisa de Edward que traía puesta y mi cabello antes de abrir la puerta. Observé a mi hermano con los dientes apretados, seguramente iba a hacer una escena.

"¿Vas a volver a golpear a mi novio?" le pregunté con una mano en mi cadera y otra en la puerta.

"No." Respondió. "De hecho quería hablar contigo."

Me puse a un lado para dejarlo entrar. "Me niego a pelear contigo." Le advertí antes de que asintiera y se sentara en el sillón.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" inquirió observando alrededor.

"Se está bañando." Respondí simplemente. Necesitaba que fuera directo al grano.

"Sé que exagere, pero no debió haber hecho eso enfrente de todos." Empezó notando mi impaciencia. No era mi persona favorita en el momento.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso era entre nosotros dos. No había necesidad de que intervinieras." Respondí sentándome en el borde de la mesa.

"Tenía que protegerte." Protestó haciendo que suspirara. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicarle que no necesitaba protección?

"Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme. ¿Cómo sabes que no le pedí que lo hiciera?" pregunté recibiendo la reacción de sorpresa que esperaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a asumir que no lo quería?

"¿Se lo pediste?" inquirió.

"Eso no te incumbe." Le respondí cuando el agua de la regadera dejó de caer.

"Bien, me pase de la raya, pero ahí estaban ustedes dos. ¡En un autobús! Por Dios, Bella. ¡En un maldito autobús!" declaró levantándose, su enojo estaba empezando a salir.

"Estuvo mal, lo sé. Pero déjalo ir." Dije frustrada cuando salió Edward con unos shorts, sin camisa. Tenía que obligarme a no ver su perfecto cuerpo.

"Y no me hagas empezar contigo." Dijo Emmett mirando a Edward con cara de disgusto. "Confié en ti con mi hermanita."

Miré como Edward solo colgó la cabeza dejando hablar a mi hermano. No había estado controlando sus acciones y se veía que estaba apenado por su comportamiento.

"¿Vas a decir algo?" le preguntó Emmett con un tono impaciente.

"Lo siento. Ya me disculpé con Bella, y no sé que más decir." Respondió suspirando.

EPOV

Ya me sentía como mierda mental y físicamente. Era un asco, lo sabía. Miré a Bella mordiendo su labio, estaba tan incómoda como yo. No quería nada más que abrazarla, y hacer que se olvidara de mi comportamiento.

"Creí que eras mejor que eso." Dijo Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Bella se metiera.

"Ni siquiera digas eso, Emmett. Tú, de todas las personas, no tienes derecho de criticar las acciones de Edward. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste la primera vez que te emborrachaste?" preguntó con sus manos en su cadera callándolo al instante.

"Ese no es el punto." Susurró haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos.

"Tuviste sexo debajo de las gradas del campo de football, Emmett. ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue?" preguntó, mi mente registro lo que había dicho. Aún no justificaba mis acciones, pero probaba que él no tenía derecho de tratarme como lo hizo.

"Bien, lo siento, Edward. Pero si alguna vez, cuando sea, le vuelves a faltar el respeto, te mataré." Me advirtió, yo asentí.

"No lo esperaría de ninguna otra manera." Respondí cuando tocaron la puerta. Emmett caminó hacia la puerta abriéndole a mi padre antes de salir de la habitación.

"Buenos días Bella, Edward." Dijo sin sonreír. Podía decir sin duda que estaba enojado.

"Buenos días." Lo saludó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Edward?" preguntó. Yo asentí sabiendo que mi verdadero regaño iba a empezar.

"Me voy a bañar." Dijo Bella antes de entrar al baño.

"Lo siento." Dije por millonésima vez ése día.

"Que bueno." Respondió mi padre señalando que me sentara. "Creí que te había enseñado mejor."

"Lo hiciste, no se qué me paso." Admití enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

"Edward, bebiste demasiado, y no tuviste control de tus acciones. Como sea, esa no es una excusa válida. Te comportaste como un animal, y estoy muy decepcionado." Continuó.

"No sé que hacer o decir." Suspiré volteando a verlo cuando se sentó junto a mi poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

"Deberías empezar por compensárselo a Bella." Agregó.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" pregunté sin tener idea de por dónde empezar. Sabía que tenía que ser increíble, pero estaba bloqueado de ideas.

"Eso es cosa tuya. Eres un hombre inteligente, se te ocurrirá algo. Y confío en que no volverás a beber en exceso." Terminó levantándose.

"Nunca más." Prometí.

"Vallan arriba para desayunar con todos cuando Bella salga. Estamos casi listos para ir a St. Thomas." Terminó dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. ¿Qué podría hacer para Bella?

* * *

_uuuffff! aqui estaaa!!! viva! procurare actualizar al menos una vez cada dos días. ya que no pude completar los seis en vacas, perdooon! esq ayer fue el cumple de mi primo y sali desde temprano hasta tardiiisimo! Y... buaaa ya entre a clases!!! noooooo!!!! D'= _

_Pero bueno, nada se puede hacer. Les mando muchos besos! espero que les halla gustado! cosi Edward! todo arrepentido!!! aww! bueno, NOS LEEMOS PRONTOO!_

RECUERDEN. me pueden encontrar en **Twitter** ( **iOvs_RC** ), ahi publico masomenos cuando actualizo! y tengo a _**Peter Faccinelli y a Ashley Greene**_!!! aaah! (Carlisle y Alice)

RR PLIS!

***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de ---- TUS reviews.**


	23. St Thomas

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**St Thomas**

**BPOV**

Después de desayunar rápidamente todos tomamos unos taxis para ir a la bahía Magens. Edward se mantenía alejado de mi, y la verdad no me estaba gustando. Parecía perdido en su propio mundo, y no quería mucho contacto con los demás. Apenas me había mirado cuando me quite el vestido para quedar en bikini. Sabía que estaba tratando de ser respetuoso, pero se estaba volviendo molesto. Apenas me tocaba.

Edward se había ido cuando llegamos a la bahía alegando que tenía un asunto pendiente, y que nos encontraríamos en el barco. Ni siquiera me había preguntado si quería ir y había rechazado mi oferta cuando me ofrecí.

"Te ves como si hubieras perdido a tu cachorro." Comento Rose sentándose junto a mi en la blanca arena.

"Casi, Edward ha estado ignorándome toda la mañana." Respondí mirando el paraíso a nuestro alrededor. Su belleza parecía nada sin Edward.

"Sabes que esta muy arrepentido de lo que hizo." Agregó Alice apareciendo de la nada.

"Sabes que no es completamente su culpa. El estaba borracho y yo no. No pude evitar seguirlo." Respondí agradecida de que el tono quemado de mi piel disimulara el sonrojo. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Ambas chicas rieron. "Es normal. Me pasa lo mismo con Jasper." Respondió Alice recargándose en sus codos.

"Ni siquiera me preguntes con Emmett." La siguió Rose riendo. Rose y Emmett eran los más pervertidos y exhibidores del mundo.

"Pero no entienden. La sensación me excitó." Admití asegurándome de que solo ellas dos podían oírme. "Honestamente, no me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de que lo hicimos frente a ustedes y nos atraparon."

"Probablemente le deberías de decir eso a Edward." Me sugirió Rose haciéndome suspirar.

"No quiero asustarlo, quiero decir… creerá que soy una rara." No le podía decir a Edward que lo había disfrutado. No soy esa clase de chica.

"¿Alguna vez te dije que Jasper y yo tuvimos sexo en el coche en el estacionamiento de un cine?" dijo Alice de repente haciendo que Rose y yo nos quedáramos viéndola.

"¿Cuándo?" le pregunté no esperando escuchar eso de Alice. Esperaba algo así de Rose y mi hermano, pero no de Alice y Jasper.

"Un par de veces." Admitió Alice haciendo que Rose se riera histéricamente.

"Eres una zorra." Le dijo Rose haciendo que Alice se sonrojara.

"El punto es que la emoción de ser atrapados es excitante para muchas personas, chicos o chicas." Agregó Alice quitando la atención de lo que había compartido.

"Alice tiene razón, Bella." Agregó Rose. "Deberías decirle a Edward, o sugerírselo, si no se lo quieres decir directamente."

"Creo que se sentirá aliviado." Interrumpió Alice sonriendo. "Conociéndolo probablemente estará castigándose a sí mismo por esto, y obviamente no es necesario. Se disculpó contigo y con todos nosotros, y eso fue suficiente, pero Edward es Edward."

"¿De verdad no crees que soy una rara?" le pregunté insegura. Todo esto era tan nuevo para mí que no sabía qué pensar. Solo sabía que la manera en la que me habló Edward, y que estuviéramos afuera al descubierto me había encendido.

"Vamos a las tiendas." Nos dijo Esme mientras se secaba con Carlisle a su lado. "¿Quieren acompañarnos?" aún tenemos dos horas hasta que el barco salga."

Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía con más compras. Solo quería regresar al crucero y encontrarme con Edward. De verdad lo extrañaba.

"Yo voy." Gritó Alice causando las risas de todos. Alice nunca se perdía una oportunidad para comprar.

"Nos quedaremos aquí otro rato." Respondió Rose, yo asentí antes de regresarle la atención a mi libro.

Tomamos un taxi de regreso al crucero y llegamos media hora antes de que zarpáramos. Encontramos a Alice y Jasper en unas tiendas cerca del muelle y se nos unieron para subir la rampa del barco con nuestros pases en la mano.

Yo fui la última en la línea y me sorprendí cuando la maquina del check-in anunció que tenía un paquete. "¿Usted es la Srita. Isabella Swan?" me preguntó el joven de la recepción.

"Sí." Respondí asintiendo antes de que él me entregara una rosa roja con una pequeña nota atada a ella.

_Para mi Bella,_

_Una pequeñísima muestra de mi amor por ti, de mi corazón al tuyo.  
Por favor sube a nuestro camarote._

_Para siempre,  
Edward_

"Tienes que reconocérselo al chico, sabe como ganarse a una chica." Comento Emmett ganándose un golpe de Rose.

"Gracias." Le dije amablemente al joven antes de hacerme paso por seguridad sin prestarle atención a la pelea de Emm y Rose.

"Creo que es adorable." Comentó Alice entrelazando nuestros brazos mientras esperábamos a que el elevador llegara.

Sostuve la rosa cerca de mi nariz para olerla. Edward era realmente dulce, y no podía evitar sonreír por su consideración. Me moría por llegar a sus brazos.

"Vamos a cenar en el buffet hoy." Nos dijo Carlisle, todos asentimos.

Salí corriendo del elevador tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron hacia mi cuarto. De todas maneras, mi emoción se quedó en nada pues Edward no estaba en el cuarto ni en el baño. Aunque había otra rosa con una nota en la cama.

Abrí la nota con mi pulso a mil por hora. El suspenso me estaba matando.

_Bella,_

_Odio el hecho de que no estuve contigo todo el día. La belleza de St Thomas palidece a tu lado. Por favor ponte tu bikini rojo y usa el vestido blanco, te estaré esperando en el Solarium al Crepúsculo._

_Hasta entonces con todo mi amor,  
Edward_

No estaba segura de cómo sabía que tenía un bikini rojo, pero lo encontré rápidamente y me metí a la ducha. Tenía que lavar mi cabello y alistarme. Me moría por saber qué había planeado.

EPOV

Me moví de un lado a otro por la alberca arreglando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Las ventanas que rodeaban el Solarium estaban cubiertas de blanco dándole un ambiente muy personal al área. La única luz que brillaba eran las pequeñas lámparas que colgaban del techo, la luz de las velas y la del sol que se metía por el vidrio del techo.

Había puesto rosas por todos lados, la alberca, el jacuzzi y el resto de la cubierta. En lugar de muchos sillones solo había uno y una mesa lista para la cena. Vi mi reloj y las puertas automáticas que sabía que Bella usaría para entrar.

Me había tomado mucho tiempo pensar en todo lo que quería. Quería algo romántico y especial. Quería enseñarle que seguía siendo romántico, que solo había metido la pata. Me había asegurado de que no había alcohol, había sidra de manzana en su lugar. No quería que ninguna sustancia arruinara la noche. Nosotros éramos la droga del otro.

Amaba a Bella profundamente, y no podía esperar para abrazarla y sostenerla en mis brazos. Que me hubiera perdonado decía mucho de ella. Era mi ángel, mi amor, mi todo. La noche sería para ella, y mientras pasaban los minutos, sabía que todo sería perfecto.

* * *

_¡HOLA, HOLA! ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO? Se que probablemente me odian, T.T seguro todas me quieren matar, lo sé y les podría poner mil excusas __**que son ciertas**__. Pero miren en lugar de aburrirlas les voy a decir:_

_YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, falté tanto por la presión de que era fin de año, proyectos, exámenes, calificaciones, y ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! LLEVO SEMANAS QUERIENDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO ENCONTRABA EL TIEMPO. ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO ¡Y SALI MUY BIEN! ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE MI! jeje._

_AHORA QUE POR FIN ESTOY EN PAZ Y CON TIEMPO, PODRÉ REGRESAR A DARLES MIL CAPITULOS. ESPERO ACABAR ESTE MISMO VERANO LA HISTORIA Y EMPEZAR LA SIGUIENTE! ¡QUEDAN __**9 CAPITULOS**__ DE ESTA HISTORIA! Y prometo que esta semana que empieza les doy __**¡mínimo 4! Si puedo llego a los 6**__, ¡pero no prometo nada! ¡Mañana noche espero tener el siguiente! _

_¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR! PUEDE QUE HALLA ACCION XD jajaja que pervertida soy xD _

_POR FAVOR, NO ME ODIEN Y DEJER RRS! NO ME ABANDONEN! SIN SU APOYO NO PUEDO! _

**PD. ¡FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE! A VER SI ME DA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ALGO PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO ED, ¿QUÉ TAL? ¡EL DÍA DEL PADRE Y SU CUMPLE ES EL MISMO DIA! ¡HAPPY B-DAY EDWARD!**

RR PLIS! ¡LAS AMO!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	24. Romance Bajo Las Estrellas

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Romance Bajo las Estrellas**

**BPOV**

Me miré en el espejo arreglando mi cabello. Había querido alaciarlo, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo. Use la enchinadota para hacer ondas en las puntas antes de ponerme un poco de maquillaje. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa. Edward solía exagerar con sus sorpresas, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan increíblemente románticas y perfectas que no me molestaba.

Me puse un par de sandalias planas para completar mi atuendo antes de ir hacia el elevador. Mis latidos aumentaron espontáneamente con cada paso, mientras mi mente trataba de descifrar lo que él había planeado. Sabía que tenía algo entre manos, ¿pero por que quería que lo viera en el Solarium? Era un área pública con albercas.

Salí del elevador encontrándome con un letrero que decía "Función privada." En las puertas del Solarium. Las puertas y paredes estaban envueltas en blanco para que no se pudiera ver desde afuera. Vacilé mordiendo mi labio entre entrar o no.

"¿Srita. Swan?" me preguntó un empleado, yo asentí. "El Sr. Cullen la espera dentro. Disfrute la noche." Dijo amablemente, le sonreí y entre despacio al Solarium.

Me congelé cuando pude ver todo. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas de blanco, y pequeñas luces blancas daban ambiente a toda el área. La suave melodía de mi nana era el único sonido hasta que Edward apareció con una rosa en su mano.

Deje de respirar observándolo acercarse mí. Caminaba despacio teniendo cuidado con cada paso que daba, como en cámara lenta. Se veía guapísimo con un traje de baño rojo y una camisa de botones blanca. Su cabello broncíneo estaba despeinado, justo como me gustaba. Me sentía como en un sueño.

"Para ti, mi ángel." Susurró acariciando mi mejilla suavemente. Quería hablar, pero solo podía sonreír. Estaba impresionada. No podía ser todo para mí. "Te ves tan hermosa que me quitas la respiración."

"Edward." Logré decir con una enorme sonrisa que crecía segundo a segundo.

"¿Te gusta?" me preguntó, yo asentí inclinándome para besarlo suavemente.

"Edward, no era necesario." Me quejé cuando su dedo índice se acerco a mis labios callándome.

"Quería hacerlo, Bella. Quiero que sepas cuánto te amo, y quiero estar contigo." Explicó viéndome a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con amor.

"Pero esto es demasiado." Continué viendo las velas y las rosas a nuestro alrededor. Todas las rosas eran grandes y rojas, parecía que se había quedado con el tema blanco y rojo. Era perfecto.

"Nada es suficiente para la mujer que amo." Continuó rozando nuestros labios enviando una corriente a todo mi cuerpo. "¿Me acompañas a cenar?" preguntó en un tono sedoso que me derretía.

"Me encantaría." Respondí antes de que tomara mi mano para guiarme a una pequeña mesa junto a la alberca.

"Sabes, siempre quise comer contigo bajo las estrellas. Agregó tomando un pequeño control remoto que hizo que el techo de cristal se abriera. Observé encantada como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir. De verdad no sabía que decir, era tan romántico.

"Hice la cena." Agregó, lo mire curiosa.

"¿Tu cocinaste?" pregunté. El no se metía a la cocina tan seguido.

"Me ayudaron un poco, pero fue mi idea." Explicó sacando la silla para mí antes de traer dos platos con ravioles de champiñones.

"Se ve delicioso." Comente acercándome para oler. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Se sentó enfrente de mi y comimos en un silencio cómodo. Sus ojos nunca me dejaron, y yo me sonrojaba por la atención. "Edward." Comencé haciendo que me viera a los ojos, mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Su mano atravesó la pequeña mesa para tomar la mía.

"¿Sí?" preguntó mientras lo veía apenada por sus miradas.

"Eres increíble." Logré decir haciendo que sonriera y tomara el tenedor para darme un pedazo en la boca.

Era absolutamente delicioso, y no podía recordar haber probado algo así. No estaba segura de si era por que él lo había hecho, pero sabía increíble.

"¿Te gusta?¿Tiene suficiente salsa?" preguntó inseguro.

"Edward, está delicioso. Podrías convertirte en chef profesional." Agregué haciéndolo reír.

"Me ayudó el chef principal." Explicó haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran. Amaba cocinar y habría hecho lo que fuera por cocinar con alguien tan experimentado como ese chef.

"¿De verdad?" le pregunté en shock.

"Si, y esta de acuerdo en darte una lección privada en nuestra próxima parada." Continuó. Salté de mi asiento y me senté en el regazo de Edward.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunté casi saltando como Alice. Me sentí como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

"Completamente." Respondió, me incliné para besarlo con pasión. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura mientras que con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla.

"Te amo." Susurré viendo la hermosa sonrisa que había en su rostro.

"Te amo, mi Bella, nunca lo dudes." Dijo en un tono profundamente serio.

"Nunca lo he hecho." Le corregí apegándome a él.

"Lamento haber actuado como un idiota." Empezó dándome otro pedazo de ravioles en la boca. Al igual que él, puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo u negué con la cabeza.

"No hiciste nada que no hubiera podido detener. Tienes tanta culpa como yo." Corregí.

"Yo fui el que quedo ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía." Protestó. "¿Cómo puedes culparte a ti? Es absurdo."

"Edward, ese es el punto. Yo sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando." Le interrumpí, el negó con la cabeza. "Y lo disfruté." Murmuré haciendo que me mirara con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" inquirió cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Lo disfruté." Susurré. "Fue sexi."

"Lo disfrutaste." Repitió, yo asentí mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente.

"No es algo que me gustaría hacer siempre, pero fue excitante." Dije tratando de explicarme. Traté de deshacerme de su abrazo, pero él me sostuvo en mi lugar.

"Eres tan seductora." Terminó antes de besarme profundamente metiendo su lengua a mi boca. No protesté, lo necesitaba, lo quería. "Pero aún así estuvo mal."

"Lo sé." Suspiré volviéndolo a besar.

EPOV

Estaba completamente anonado por el comentario de Bella. La mayoría de mis recuerdos de esa noche estaban algo borrosos, pero entendía exactamente lo que había hecho. Claro, el pensamiento de ello me excitaba, pero nunca creí que a ella también le gustaba. Pero estaba mal.

"Creo que inadvertidamente cumpliste una fantasía que no sabía que tenía." Explicó haciendo que mi estómago diera un vuelco. Mis dedos acariciaron su muslo.

"¿Y cual sería esa?" inquirí inseguro de lo que quería decir.

"Me gustó la manera en la que me hablaste. Era sucio, pero me gustó." Susurró en mi oído mientras mis labios besaban su cuello.

"Tal vez tenga que volver a hacerlo." Comente sabiendo que lo haría, pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Me comportaría. Bueno, comportarme lo mejor posible.

"Espero que lo hagas." Respondió levantándose de mi regazo antes de caminar hacia un camastro.

"No terminaste tu cena." Comente siguiéndola viendo su sexi sonrisa y sus ojos que brillaban con las luces.

"Estoy lista para el postre." Respondió quitándose el vestido revelando su bikini rojo. Camino lentamente hacia mí mientras que yo la estudiaba. El color de sus ojos, el pequeño puchero de sus labios, el valle de sus senos, la curva de sus caderas, incluso el arco de sus pies. Era absolutamente perfecta.

Sus dedos bailaron por mi cuello desabrochando algunos botones. "¿Vas a acompañarme?" preguntó en un susurro mientras la observaba incapaz de hablar.

Me sonrió moviendo sus caderas mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras de la alberca. "Estoy esperando." Dijo metiendo un pie al agua tibia.

Desabotone mi camisa lentamente aventándola a un camastro. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La seguí adentro del agua copiando sus movimientos. Me moví hacia delante y ella se movía hacia atrás en un baile sensual, nuestros ojos nunca abandonaban al otro.

Pasamos por debajo de una cascada con su espalda pegada a la pared cuando mis manos recorrieron la curva de su cintura y caderas encima de las tiras que mantenían a su bikini junto. Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios pidiendo los míos. Besé sus mejillas, nariz, frente, y ojos dejando sus deseables labios al final.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron sentí que la temperatura del agua aumentó. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura para acercarme todo lo que podía a ella. Quería estar con ella, moría por estar dentro de ella. Aún así, me iba a comportar.

BPOV

Nos besamos mucho tiempo, nuestras lenguas peleaban por dominar. Ambos tuvimos tiempo para guiar, pero nunca paramos de tocarnos. Quería más, pero las manos de Edward se quedaron solo en mi cintura y viajaban solo a mi espalda. Era un perfecto caballero.

Me gustaba el dulce y tierno Edward, lo adoraba y amaba. Pero necesitaba mucho más. Mis manos bajaron por sus brazos mientras mis labios se separaban de los suyos para succionar en su cuello. Lo escuché jadear mientras mi lengua lo lamía.

"Bella." Susurró en mi oído antes de que sus labios fueran a mi hombro.

"Hazme el amor, Edward." Le rogué viéndolo a los ojos.

Empezó a alejarse de la pared para ir a las escaleras. "Aquí, Edward." Lo corregí besándolo pasionalmente. No podía esperar, no quería esperar hasta llegar al cuarto. Estábamos solos y eso era lo único que importaba.

"¿Estas segura?" me preguntó antes de que mis manos bajaran por su espalda y se metieran al traje de baño aferrándome de su trasero.

"Muy segura." Respondí antes de que regresáramos a la pared atrás de la cascada. Nuestros besos se volvieron más pasionales. Le saqué el bañador mientras el desabrochaba el nudo de mi bikini, dejando que flotara en el agua.

Sus labios bailaron por el principio de mis senos mientras yo trataba de respirar. "Edward, te necesito." Le rogué, él empezó a desabrochar la parte de abajo. Siguió el mismo camino de mi bikini, antes de que entrara en mí lentamente.

"Te amo." Susurró antes de que lo besara. Las palabras no eran mi fuerte, y eso solo hacía más grande el deseo que me quemaba por dentro. No confiaba en que pudiera hablar.

Nos movimos en perfecta armonía proclamando nuestro amor. Se sentía tan correcto y perfecto que no me importaba nada más. Todo lo que importaba era el hombre que amaba. Ahogó mis gemidos y jadeos con sus besos, igual que yo capturé los suyos. No queríamos llamar la atención, aunque nos hubieran garantizado que estaríamos solos.

Llegamos al clímax juntos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Quería estar tan cerca de él como pudiera. Quería que estuviera en mi físicamente, emocionalmente y mentalmente, éramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Siempre seríamos Edward y Bella.

* * *

_¡Que lindo! ¿No creen? Casi muero con lo de: Siempre seríamos Edward y Bella.  
Sé que no es el mejor lemmon, pero es uno tranquilo, ya saben por que, jeje.  
__A ver si luego hay un poco de lemmon salvaje jaja xD ¡seguro hay!  
Con un Edward hablando sucio, ese es el mas sexi de todos! Jajaja_

_Espero que les halla gustado!  
Recuerden, ¡me faltan aún tres caps que prometo subir esta semana!  
Mañana no creo, solo si fuera muy tarde, o el miércoles temprano._

_Además, ¡solo nos quedan 7 caps en esta historia! _

_¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHICAS! ¡PASENLA BIEN!_

PD. LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA POR EL CUMPLE DE EDWARD/DÍA DEL PADRE, SERIA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "EL MEJOR DE TODOS" Y LA TERCERA DE LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS. YA SABEN, "DESPIERTA BONITA" Y "HOLA NIÑITA" **CEJAS** ¡besos!

¡RR!  
_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	25. Amanecer

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**AMANECER**

**EPOV**

Sostuve a Bella mientras dormía silenciosamente sobre mí. Su cabello húmedo cubría mi pecho. Aún teníamos unas horas hasta que tuviéramos que abandonar nuestra isla de romance. Realmente no teníamos que irnos hasta que los otros pasajeros empezaran a despertar, pero mis planes requerían que regresáramos a la habitación antes. Era nuestro día especial y lo iba a hacer un evento del día completo.

Sentí que mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar por sí solos, pero luche contra ellos. No quería dormir, porque disfrutaba ver a Bella dormir. No había dicho ni una palabra aún, como hacía casi todas las noches. Era una mujer increíble y sabía que no la merecía, pero ella me amaba y se preocupaba por mi genuinamente.

Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente su piel por la espalda del bikini hasta donde se ataba en el cuello. Amaba tocar su piel, suave como la seda. Y sabía que nunca me cansaría.

"Te amo, Bella." Susurré causando que ella suspirara y se abrazara más a mi. Mis brazos la apretaron más instantáneamente. Mientras más pensaba sobre nosotros y nuestro futuro más claro se me hacía todo. Quería que ella fuera la única mujer en mi vida, y era la única persona con la que quería despertar. era joven, pero de alguna manera eso no importaba. Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. La edad era solo un número.

Deje de luchar contra el sueño, y permití que mi cuerpo descansara. Todo era perfecto, y sabía que siempre sería así mientras Bella estuviera a mi lado.

BPOV

Todas las niñas sueñan con ser princesas, de conocer a su príncipe encantador. Aunque yo nunca fui la típica niña que creía que las cosas así de verdad pasaban. Era un gran sueño, un maravilloso sueño, pero solo eso, un sueño.

De alguna manera, el día que conocí a Edward eso cambió. No era un príncipe de verdad. No tenía un reino o montaba un corcel blanco, pero me completaba. Era mi príncipe, y sabía que él era mucho mejor que un cuento de hadas.

Nos habíamos acomodado en la hamaca después de que hicimos el amor. Nos habíamos vestido, pero nuestros trajes de baño dejaban mucha piel que se tocaba. El silencio total que había me permitía escuchar su acompasada respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Era extremadamente suertuda por tenerlo, y me desesperaba el hecho de que tendríamos que irnos de nuestra área privada pronto. Deseaba poder quedármelo, pero la memoria siempre estaría en mi mente.

"Edward." Susurré inclinándome para besarlo suavemente "Tenemos que regresar al cuarto." No quería que nadie nos encontrara, era nuestro y de nadie más.

"¿Qué dijiste?" murmuró somnoliento, su voz estaba pesada.

"Ya se ve un poco de luz" Le aclaré. El amanecer se estaba acercando, aunque el sol aún no salía del horizonte.

"Aún tenemos tiempo." Respondió. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a cerrar. Se notaba que estaba muy cansado.

"Podemos dormir más en el cuarto." Insistí pasando mis dedos por su pecho, para atraer su atención. Había notado que algunos empleados estaban esperando a que saliéramos para empezar a limpiar, y Edward estaba muy necio.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó estirándose.

"Casi el amanecer." Respondí antes de que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos.

"Tenemos que irnos." Declaró de repente. Rápidamente me ayudó a levantarme y me envolvió en una toalla seca. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar cuando estaba en sus brazos corriendo por las escaleras hasta nuestra suite.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" empecé viendo como me sonreía. La sonrisa que sabía que tenía siempre que el sabía algo que yo no, lo que parecía pasar bastante seguido.

"¿Qué prisa?" respondió sonriendo más.

"¿Qué te pasó?" continué sin hacer que él parara.

"Estamos algo tarde." Admitió cuando llegamos a la puerta.

"¿Tarde para que? Aún ni siquiera sale el sol." Me quejé sin entenderlo.

"Para esto." Declaró cuando entramos en la habitación.

Las puertas del balcón estaban completamente abiertas dejando que los primeros rayos del amanecer entraran. Entre ambos balcones había una mesita con todo un desayuno. Era muy simple, y no tan extravagante como el Solarium, pero era hermoso.

"¿Por qué es todo esto?" pregunté aún en shock. No estaba esperando más sorpresas, especialmente no tan pronto.

"Quiero que pasemos todo el día juntos. Solo tu y yo, nadie más. Es hora del desayuno." Explicó soltándome para que me levantara antes de cerrar la puerta.

"No tenías que hacer todo esto." Me quejé mientras él reía antes de besarme.

"Lo sé." Contestó llevándome en la mesa. "Pero vamos a explorar la isla solos, sin interrupciones. Hoy es nuestro día."

"Eres el mejor." Agregué con una gran sonrisa. De verdad que no podía pedir más que un día entero en un paraíso con el amor de mi vida.

"No, tu eres" me corrigió sonriendo antes de guiñarme un ojo.

EPOV

Observamos al sol salir mientras desayunábamos. Había arreglado todo para que pudiéramos tener un día muy especial y romántico. Pero mis planes estaban iban cambiando mientras más pensaba sobre als cosas. No todos los planes, pero los planes de la tarde.

Mientras me daba cuenta de lo que le gustaba a Bella le dio un giro a las cosas. Era hora de que le pusiera un buen uso a mi regalo, y mostrarle el lado de mi que disfrutaba. Pero iba a estar sobrio. Esperaba poder hacer un buen papel.

"¿Cuáles son los planes tan especiales para hoy?" preguntó comiendo el último pedazo de su waffle.

"¿Prefieres saber o me dejarás sorprenderte?" bromeé con una sonrisa. De verdad no había pensado en dejarla saber mis planes, pero quería darle la opción. ¿Quería ser sorprendida?

"Sabes que no soy muy fan de las sorpresas." Dijo pensativa acomodando sus cubiertos en su plato vacío antes de acercar su silla a la mía.

"Tengo que diferir con eso." Dije neutralmente. "Parecía que de verdad disfrutaste la sorpresa de anoche." Agregué mientras tocaba su muslo con mis dedos.

"Hay algunas excepciones." Respondió mordiendo su labio. "Y la anticipación me está matando. Por favor dime."

"Ver aquí." Le dije llevándola al balcón.

"¿Por qué vamos afuera?" Preguntó siguiéndome.

"Bueno, podría decirte que vamos a hacer o podría enseñarte." Empecé notando el interés en su mirada.

"¿Ves esa playa de ahí?" pregunté señalando un gran pedazo de arena blanca entre el follaje de las montañas. Una pequeña cabaña grande se veía si hacías un esfuerzo.

"La veo." Respondió.

"Te voy a llevar a montar por la orilla." Le revelé.

"Pero no se montar, nunca lo he intentado." Admitió viendo la playa.

"Te enseñaré." Respondí envolviendo mi brazo en su cintura.

BPOV

Íbamos a montar caballo en la playa. Estaba en un shock total. Parecía como si Edward hubiera pensado en todo. ¿Pero como podía preparar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Incluso él tenía limitaciones.

No necesitaba hacer todo lo que hizo. Ya lo había perdonado.

"¿Cómo pudiste arreglarlo todo?" decidí preguntar. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

"Había planeado todas las actividades del día con anticipación." Agregó besando mi cuello.

Lentamente me volteé para verlo a los ojos. "Te amo, Edward." Dije besándolo. Sabía que era la mujer más suertuda del universo.

"Y yo a ti mi amor." Susurró antes de que sus dedos se perdieran en mi cabello antes de regresar a mi labios.

* * *

_¡HOLA CHICAS! LAMENTO EL RETRASO JEJE PARECE QUE CON LAS VACACIONES SE VA MAS RAPIDO EL TIEMPO.  
__ADEMAS DE QUE ESTOY AMENAZADA A MUERTE POR MI MAMA DE QUE TENGO QUE ARREGLAR MI CUARTO, Y NO LLEVO NI LA MITAD T.T_

_LLEVO TRES CAPS. ¡ME FALTA UNO PARA ACABAR MI PROMESA! ¡SI! JEJE PERO AUN ASI ESPERO ENCONTRAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS TIEMPO PARA ACABAR PARA PRINCIPIOS DE JULIO LA HISTORIA. ¡QUEDAN 6 CAPS!_

_PD. ¿NO LES HABIA DICHO? TENGO UNA NUEVA MASCOTA XD ADEMÁS DE MIS DOS PERRITAS Y MIS DOS PERIQUITOS AUSTRALIOANOS JAJA ¡AHORA TENGO UN ERIZO AFRICANO! ¡SI! ¡SE LLAMA SHAI! Y ESTÁ PRECIOSO XD_

_¡BUENO! ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHICAS! ¡PASENLA BIEN!_

**PD. LA SORPRESITA DE LA QUE LES HABLE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, AÚN NO LA PUBLICO PUES AÚN NO LA ACABO. ¡QUIERO QUE QUEDE PERFECTA! ¡MUY CALIENTE! ¡WUJUU! XD ¡PACIENCIA CHICAS! Lo bueno toma su tiempo xD**

¡RR!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	26. Una Promesa

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Una Promesa **

_(para MiriCullen, por tener una mente tan morbosa como la mía y haber pensado que Edward invitaba a Bella a montarlo a él. Jaja ¡y a las nuevas chicas que me siguen!¡ Gracias por todos los RRs y bienvenidas!)_

**BPOV**

Salimos del barco tan pronto como abrieron las puertas. Edward estaba decidido en que estaríamos solos, y no nos interrumpiría nadie. Aunque yo no podía evitar preocuparme.

"¿No se preguntaran donde estamos?" le pregunté mostrándole mis preocupaciones. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que mi sobre protector hermano exagerara y fuera a buscarnos. Eso mataría nuestro ambiente romántico.

"Mis padres saben de nuestros planes. No tienes que preocuparte por nada." Me aseguró llevándome al estacionamiento. "Nuestro Jeep está por allá." Señaló mientras nos movíamos hacia un hombre muy alto parado frente a un Jeep negro. El Jeep era muy parecido al de mi hermano.

"¿Sr. Cullen?" preguntó el hombre antes de sacudir la mano de Edward.

"Hola Elliot, soy Edward y esta es mi novia, Bella." Nos presentó y le dirigí una sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Todo ha sido arreglado según sus especificaciones, Sr. Cullen." Explicó. "Las llaves y el mapa están adentro. Pueden dejar el Jeep en este estacionamiento cuando regresen."

"Gracias." Respondió Edward antes de abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

"No sabía que montabas." Comente cuando encendió la camioneta. Edward había estudiado el mapa por unos minutos y lo puso en el asiento trasero. Parecía seguro de a donde iba.

"No lo he hecho hace un tiempo, pero tomé clases. Alice quería un pony cuando éramos niños." Respondió riendo por lo último.

"Tu familia tiene un pony." Dije sin poder creerlo. En realidad ya nada me sorprendía, parecía que todo era posible con los Cullen.

"Nunca llegaron a comprárselo, pero nos metieron a clases de equitación. Así que ambos sabemos montar caballo." Me corrigió cuando dimos una curva en la carretera junto a la costa.

"La vista es hermosa." Agregué entrelazando nuestras manos. Montar a caballo sonaba divertido, pero ahora me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No era una persona muy coordinada, y para montar caballo necesitabas balance. De verdad no quería comer arena.

EPOV

Llevábamos manejando unos diez minutos, cuando pareció que el humor de Bella cambió. De repente estaba muy callada, casi como ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Su silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Debí haberla consultado antes de planear más cosas?

"No tenemos que montar si no quieres." Empecé girando para mirarla. No quería que sintiera que estaba obligada. Siempre que estuviera con ella no me importaba lo que hiciéramos.

"¿Por qué no querría?" inquirió con una sonrisa confusa.

"Estás muy callada. Creí que no querías." Expliqué antes de estacionarme frente a una pequeña casa de playa.

"Edward, de verdad quiero. Solo me asusta caerme. Nunca he estado cerca de un caballo." Respondió Bella con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

"No te tienes que preocupar de caer. Nunca te dejaría hacer algo que considerara peligroso." Le aseguré viéndola a los ojos.

"Sabes que no soy exactamente una persona coordinada. Las caídas son parte de mí, no es que sea inseguro. Soy torpe, y lo sabes." Agregó mordiendo su labio, gesto que yo consideraba irresistible. Se preocupaba demasiado, aunque no necesitara hacerlo.

"Si te hace sentir mejor puedes montar conmigo." Le sugerí. No había razón para que no compartiéramos el caballo. Me gustaba la idea de su cuerpo presionado a mi espalda.

"¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta?"Preguntó haciéndome reír. ¿De verdad lo decía en serio?

"¿Por qué me importaría?" inquirí acariciando su mejilla.

"Entonces vamos." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de saltar fuera del Jeep y de alguna manera aterrizando en sus pies.

BPOV

Entramos en una pequeña casa de playa, que solo tenia un cuarto con una cama enorme de cuatro postes. La pared de atrás era un enorme ventanal abierto con cortinas blancas. Las cortinas se movían con la calida brisa.

"¿No estas siendo un poco presuntuoso?" pregunté señalando la cama. Parecía que él asumía que íbamos a necesitar una cama.

"Tu eres la que esta asumiendo cosas, la cama es en caso de que nos cansemos." Respondió secamente, yo negué con la cabeza y salí por el ventanal directo a la arena.

Jadeé por la vista. La arena blanca parecía estar en todas partes alrededor de mí, y justo enfrente se expandía un mar azul cristalino. Todo eso estaba rodeado por montañas altas color verde con palmeras gigantes. De verdad parecía una postal.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" le pregunté cuando recupere mi capacidad para hablar.

"La casa de la playa y unas cinco millas de la playa son de un amigo de mis padres. La casa principal esta en la montaña. Pero ellos ya se fueron por el verano." Explicó envolviéndome con sus brazos.

"Es hermoso." Declaré guardando la imagen en mi memoria.

"Me alegra que te guste." Respondió guiándome por la playa a través de algunas palmeras hasta lo que parecía ser un establo. Era un poco más grande que la casa de la playa y estaba hecho de madera oscura.

"Edward, ¿Estás seguro de que no muerden?" inquirí cuando se acerco al establo de los animales que ni nos conocían.

"Los caballos son mayormente dóciles." Comentó abriendo la puerta del establo para mí.

"Pero no nos conocen." Interrumpí haciendo que él riera.

"No te preocupes, mi amor." Respondió besándome suavemente antes de mirar a su alrededor. Habían dos caballos adultos en el establo. Uno era color café claro, la placa de su lugar decía 'Honey' **(Miel)**, y el segundo era negro profundo, llamado 'Midnight Sun' **(Sol de medianoche)**.

"Son tan bonitos." Dije caminando despacio hacia ellos.

"Son hermosos." dijo Edward acercándose al caballo negro. Sus ojos eran de pura intriga. Parecía estar en otro mundo mientras tocaba la nariz del caballo.

EPOV

Amaba a los animales. Mi animal favorito, además de los perros, eran los caballos. Alice no era la única que había querido uno. Mientras ella quería un pony, yo quería un caballo. Pero, por alguna razón mis padres nunca compraron uno.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como vi a Midnight Sun, sabía que era el caballo que siempre había querido. El caballo que soñaba tener de niño. Acaricié su cabeza suavemente antes de voltear a ver a Bella, quien me estaba observando con una sonrisa.

"Le gustas." Comentó sin poder esconder su miedo a acercarse.

"También le gustarás tú. Ven aquí." Le urgí extendiendo mi mano libre hacia ella para guiarla a que acariciara su lomo.

El caballo giró su cabeza inmediatamente para olisquear a Bella, ella no pudo evitar reír. Era increíble.

"Le gusto." Comentó casi saltando de emoción.

"Atrás, ella es mía." Bromeé haciendo que el caballo gruñera en protesta. Envolví a Bella con mis brazos enterrando mi nariz en su cuello.

"No hay ninguna competencia." Dijo Bella con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos. "Midnight Sun gana sin esfuerzo."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté cuando caminó lejos de mí con una sonrisa.

"Claro." Respondió alcanzando la pared contraria.

"Puede que tenga que mostrarle algo." Agregué siguiéndola hasta que nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. "Creo que eres mía." Declaré antes de juntar nuestros labios suavemente.

"Siempre." Susurró llevando sus manos a mi cabello para profundizar el beso.

Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando nuestro beso y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, sabía que teníamos que parar. Habían cosas que tenía que cumplir, y me estaba distrayendo. Era de verdad una distracción genial.

"Edward." Suspiró cuando nos separamos, sus ojos nublados de deseo.

"Tenemos que ir, mi amor." Dije sin respiración moviéndome lejos de ella.

BPOV

Tan pronto como Edward se separo de mi perdí todo mi balance. Mis rodillas estaban hechas de gelatina. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward atrapándome.

"Estaré bien." Logré decir avergonzada. Era fácil ver el efecto que tenían en mí.

Salimos no mucho tiempo después con Midnight Sun y trotamos por la orilla del agua. Aunque estaba cómoda cerca del caballo, abracé fuertemente la espalda de Edward. Mi torso estaba completamente presionado a su espalda. Era más atemorizante de lo que había imaginado.

"Bella, amo tener tu cuerpo presionado al mío, pero no te vas a caer." Dijo Edward suavemente antes de que yo aflojara mi agarre.

"Así se siente." Respondí. El movimiento del caballo me hacía pensar que me iba a resbalar en cualquier momento.

"Estarás bien. Además ya casi llegamos." Dijo cuando me di cuenta de que nos acercábamos a unas rocas enormes.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunté tratando de averiguar lo que había planeado.

"Comer, por supuesto." Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Edward bajó del caballo como un experto y me cargó para bajarme. "Te amo." Susurró besando suavemente mis labios antes de dejarme en el suelo.

"También te amo." Respondí observando como amarraba a Midnight Sun en una de las palmeras cercanas.

Pasamos sobre unas rocas hasta llegar a una enorme roca plana que tenía una sabana de picnic con una canasta en el centro. El agua la rodeaba completamente.

"No es una comida elegante, solo unos sándwiches." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros haciéndome reír. No pedía más.

"Es perfecto." Declaré sentándome en su regazo para comer silenciosamente observando el paisaje.

"Bella." Dijo suavemente quitándome de su regazo para verlo de frente. "Te amo de una manera que las palabras no pueden describir, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

Mi cuerpo entero se congeló. ¿Me iba a proponer matrimonio? No podía ser, éramos muy jóvenes. No habíamos ido a la universidad. Lo amaba, y el era mi alma gemela, pero era demasiado pronto. Pero no quería romper su corazón.

"Edward." Dije tentativamente antes de que sus labios me callaran con un beso.

"Déjame terminar." Me ordenó, yo asentí tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle lo que pensaba. "No quiero nada más que hacerte mi esposa, pero somos muy jóvenes. De todas maneras, quiero darte algo que significara una promesa, la promesa de que algún día te haré mi esposa. Bella Swan, ¿Aceptas este anillo como una promesa?"

sentí las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas mientras lo escuchaba. Estaba aliviada de que no era un anillo de compromiso, y estaba extasiada por lo que me estaba prometiendo.

"Es todo un honor." Dije antes de que pusiera el anillo en mi dedo. Era muy simple, oro blanco con un corazón con esmeraldas del color de sus ojos en el centro. "Te amo." Dije antes de besarlo profundamente.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos haciendo el amor en las rocas, en la arena, y en la casa de la playa. De verdad que no podíamos tener suficiente del otro, y pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

* * *

_¡LO LOGRE! ¡CHICAS! SE QUE NO HAY EXCUSA. PERO YA SABEN VIVO EN MEXICO Y ¡HA HABIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS CON LA LUZ! LLEVO COMO UNA SEMANA LLEGANDO EN LA NOCHE A MI CASA DESPUES DE ESTAR TODO EL DIA DE UN LADO PARA OTRO, _NO PUEDO DESCANSAR NI EN VACACIONES_ T.T  
¡SOLO QUIERO DORMIR! ¡Y LLEGO QUERIENDO TRADUCIR, Y ¡NO HAY LUZ! ¡O EL VOLTAJE ESTA BAJISIMO Y NO DA PARA EL INTERNET!_

_Al fin, hoy en la tarde vinieron a mi condominio a arreglar los cables quien sabe que estaba mal y además con las lluvias que ha habido últimamente, espantaron el calor,¡ pero me arruinan las noches! No se ve nadaaa jajaja esperemos que ya halla pasado._

_Además, mi tío abuelo murió el miércoles de la semana pasada. *suspiro*, un año y meses después de la muerte de mi abuelo, creo que si supieron, estaba con '_Campamento Salvaje'_ y_ 'A Rite Of Passage'_ cuando sucedió. Este tío era el esposo de la hermana de mi abuelo, si, todos estamos tristes. _

_Bueno, dejando lo malo, este capitulo es genial, ¿no? Jeje bueno, a mi me encanta xD y me dan más ganas de ir a montar! En Twitter les aviso cuando subo el próximo, __**solo quedan 5 caps**_

¡RR!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	27. La Reacción De Emmett

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**La reacción de Emmett**

**EPOV**

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Bella por el pasillo del Royal Promenade para ir por unos helados de Ben and Jerry's. Habíamos tenido un día increíble, y estaba tan feliz de que ella hubiera aceptado mi promesa. No era un compromiso, pero me hacía feliz de todas formas. Ella también quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

"Tu tampoco puedes dejar de sonreír." Comento Bella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. No podía recordar haberla visto tan feliz y relajada.

"No creo poder dejar de sonreír nunca." Respondí besando su mejilla mientras esperábamos en la fila. "¿Qué quieres?" pregunté estudiando el menú. Todo se veía delicioso.

"Una malteada de cream and chocolate." Respondió viendo el menú revisando sus opciones.

"Solo un cono de helado de vainilla." Respondí no queriendo aventurarme mucho. Me gustaban casi todos los sabores de helado, pero quería salvar la aventura para después.

"Eres tan común." Respondió cuando puse mi mano en su espalda baja a unos centímetros de su trasero.

"Eso no es lo que pensabas hace una hora." Bromeé mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por mi comentario, y yo puse atención al empleado que esperaba por nuestra orden. Después de tomar nuestro helado, vi a Emmett caminando hacia nosotros. Sabía que no podíamos irnos, por que él ya nos habia visto.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué han hecho?" inquirió abrazando a su hermana.

"Fuimos a montar caballo." Anunció Bella sonriendo.

"Suena divertido." Agregó viéndome sospechosamente, como si supiera lo que habíamos hecho.

"¿Y ustedes que hicieron?" pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Fuimos a bucear, fue increíble." Respondió mientras Bella cambiaba el vaso de su mano derecha a la izquierda.

"¿Qué es eso en tu dedo?" preguntó Emmett con la cara roja de enojo.

"Un anillo." Dijo Bella sin notar el repentino cambio de humor en su hermano. "Edward me lo regaló, ¿Te gusta?"

sentí la mirada de Emmett sobre mí. Si las miradas matasen, definitivamente yo no habría estado vivo en ese momento. Obviamente el creía que le había dado un anillo de compromiso aunque estaba en su mano derecha y no en la izquierda.

BPOV

Levanté la mano para que Emmett viera bien mi anillo. Pero, su atención ya no estaba en mi anillo o en mi, solo en Edward. Emmett estaba rojo de rabia, y parecía que iba a matar a Edward.

"¡Emmett!" le advertí.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle matrimonio?¿No ves lo jóvenes que son?" gruñó haciendo que Edward y yo riéramos. "¿Qué rayos es tan gracioso? Esto es serio." Me dijo.

"No es un anillo de compromiso." Trate de explicar para el alivio de Edward. Parte de mi quería que mi hermano creyera que era de compromiso, pero decidí no hacerle eso a Edward. Se veía genuinamente asustado de Emmett.

"Se ve como uno." Agregó, yo rodé los ojos.

"No hagamos una escena." Declare guiando a Edward y Emmett a los elevadores. La subida fue un poco incómoda por que había una señora mayor con nosotros. Nadie dijo nada, pero Emmett nunca dejó de observarnos. Se veía como que creía que íbamos a salir corriendo y casarnos a escondidas.

Caminamos por el pasillo encontrándolos a todos afuera de la suite de Carlisle y Esme. "Pueden todos por favor decirles a Edward y Bella que son muy jóvenes para casarse." Emmett ordenó haciendo que todos nos vieran.

"Vamos a ser hermanas." Chilló Alice corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome fuertemente.

"No estamos comprometidos." Me quejé para la confusión de todos.

"Por que no discutimos esto adentro." Sugirió Carlisle. "Creo que Edward y Bella deberían explicarse." Continuó cuando tomé la mano de Edward.

"Por mucho que me gustaría casarme con Bella en este momento, entiendo que somos muy jóvenes." Empezó a explicar Edward cuando todos pusieron atención. "De todas maneras, quería que Bella supiera que tengo todas las intenciones de hacerla mi esposa, así que le dí un anillo de promesa." Terminó tomando mi mano derecha para besarla antes de mostrársela a todos.

"¿Entonces por que Emmett se veía con todas las intenciones de pegarte?" preguntó Rose mirando a su novio.

"Exageró, como siempre." Respondí rodando los ojos. "Solo asumió."

"Estoy tan feliz por ambos." Interrumpió Esme abrazándonos.

"Gracias." Susurré abrazándola por segunda vez.

"Aunque aun no eres parte oficial de la familia, pienso en ti como una hija." Declaró acariciando mi cabello.

"Así que no somos hermanas, ¿Aún?" preguntó Alice decepcionada.

"No todavía." Respondí abrazándola fuertemente. "Pero algún día."

"Si nos disculpan, Bella y yo queremos terminar nuestro día juntos. Los veremos mañana para desayunar." Anunció Edward sonriendo antes de guiarnos a nuestra suite. Sabía que sería una noche inolvidable.

_Hola chicas, ¡lamento el atraso! ¡De repente mis papas decidieron salir de vacas a la playa y ahí no tengo Internet! ¡Buaa! ¡No saben como sufrí! Pero ya estoy de nuevo al día, con mis mil mails, y al fin pude traducir!_

_Subo el siguiente capitulo mañana noche, y ¡solo quedan 4 caps! Esta semana lo acabo, SEGURO. Si no, ¡les permito venir a apedrearme!_

_MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, SON GENIALES, Y BIENVENIDAS CHICAS NUEVAS._

_En Twitter les aviso cuando subo el próximo, __**solo quedan 4 caps**_

¡RR!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	28. Placer

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Placer**

**BPOV**

Entramos a nuestra suite, y Edward me guió inmediatamente al balcón. Permanecimos callados, cada uno pensando en nuestro futuro. Ya no era solo su futuro o el mío, era nuestro. Nos sentamos escuchando el sonido del océano hasta que sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunté haciendo que él negara con la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros e intensos.

"¿Confías en mí, Bella?" inquirió trazando figuras sin sentido sobre mi mano.

"Sabes que sí." Respondí sin saber a qué se refería. Aunque, si confiaba en el con todo mi corazón.

"Tengo una sorpresa, pero quiero que confíes en mí. Puedes parar cuando quieras." Explicó, yo asentí intrigada por su petición. "Ponte lo que está en el baño, y nada más."

"Edward." Empecé pero el me calló con su dedo índice.

"Haz lo que digo." Dijo con autoridad haciendo que me excitara. De verdad quería saber qué habia planeado.

Entré al baño encontrando un pequeño juego de lencería roja y unas sandalias con tacón rojas. ¿Cómo esperaba que pudiera caminar con eso?

Me desvestí despacio tomándome mi tiempo para ponerme la pequeña tanga antes de ponerme lo demás. Dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y me hacía sentir algo insegura. Pero no quería decepcionar a Edward. Me puse los tacones haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio.

Salí al cuarto que ya tenía la cama preparada y las luces tenues. Edward estaba parado al lado de la cama con unos pantalones de seda rojos para dormir, sus ojos estaban rojos con lujuria. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo antes de que una pícara sonrisa torcida se posara en sus labios.

Caminó hacia mí despacio parando cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban a punto de tocarse. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. "Bella, quiero hacerte sentir bien esta noche. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguirlo que te digo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Asentí sintiendo un nudo en mi estomago. El tono de su voz me hacia mojarme, y ni siquiera me había puesto un dedo encima. "Quiero que te acuestes en la cama, con tus manos atrás de tu cabeza. No las muevas de ahí hasta que te diga." Ordeno antes de que yo caminara hacia la cama con cuidado para no caer.

Seguí su orden observándolo hasta que sacó una bufanda roja. "No puedes hacer trampa, ¿Cierto?" bromeó antes de poner la bufanda sobre mis ojos. Sus manos no tocaron nada mas que mi cabello.

"Edward, por favor." Supliqué desesperada por su toque.

"En poco tiempo." Replico. "Quiero que tu cuerpo esté completamente listo para mí." Susurró trazando la parte baja de mi tanga. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente reacciono por su toque, arqueé la espalda hacia él.

"No creo que estés lista aún." Comentó.

Gruñí cuando sentí que su peso dejaba la cama. Todos mis sentidos estaban sensibles, por que estaba vendada, no tenía idea de qué esperar.

EPOV

Quitarme de la cama fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice en mi vida. Mi cuerpo gritaba para estar con ella. Se veía incluso mejor el la lencería roja de lo que me podría haber imaginado. Era más hermosa y sexi que cualquier supermodelo en el mundo, y estaba vendada en mi cama.

"Edward." Gimió tan pronto como me levanté.

"¿Si?" pregunté cuidando mi distancia y frialdad. No podía saber cuanto quería cogerla sin sentido.

"Por favor." Rogó.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté acercándome a la cama, mi voz estaba ronca de sexo mientras le susurraba al oído. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando la vi temblar de anticipación.

"Te quiero, no, te necesito." Susurró juntando las piernas, buscando algún contacto.

"Tienes que ser más específica. No creo entenderte." Declaré separando sus piernas. "No muevas tus piernas," ordené.

"Edward, por favor, te necesito dentro de mí." Pidió cuando me senté en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Cómo." Pregunté simplemente rozando sus pezones erectos con mis dedos. "¿Quieres mi polla dentro de tu coño?" pregunté con una mano en sus senos mientras la otra bajaba para recorrer la empapada tanga.

Estaba tan excitada que lo olía en el aire. Todo su cuerpo me quería, y lentamente iba perdiendo mi fuerza para retenerme.

BPOV

Era una tortura, deliciosa, placentera tortura, pero aun así tortura. la forma en que hablaba y en que me tocaba me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba luchando contra las ganas de agarrarlo. Quería ver a dónde iba esto, pero no creía que mi cuerpo pudiera soportarlo.

"Dios, por favor, Edward." Rogué desesperadamente esperando que se apiadara de mi. Sabía que él estaba tan excitado como yo.

"Aún no estoy seguro de si estas lo suficientemente lista. Susurró en mi oído. "Ahora voy a desvestirte." Declaró quitándome el sostén, cuidando de no tocarme en los lugares que más necesitaba que tocara.

"Ya regreso." Dijo lamiendo mi cuello. "No te muevas."

Mis oídos estaban atentos para escuchar lo que estaba haciendo, pero él era completamente silencioso. Ni siquiera podía oír sus pasos en la alfombra. Tendría que planear mi venganza, el no iba a salir de esta.

Escuché el sonido tintineante de hielo y cristal, y no me imaginé que significaba. ¿De verdad me había dejado para tomar agua?¿Acaso yo era tan poco llamativa? Todas esas preguntas corrían por mi cabeza, calmando mis pensamientos. De repente me sentí demasiado expuesta. Estaba en una cama con nada más que una tanga y unos tacones. Con mis piernas abiertas.

Estaba tan distraída por mis inseguridades que salté cuando sentí un cubo de hielo en mi tobillo derecho.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó inmediatamente Edward quitando el hielo. "¿Te lastimé?" estaba muy preocupado.

"No, solo me sorprendiste." Respondí.

"¿Quieres que siga?" inquirió. Yo asentí en respuesta. Me daría un ataque si no lo hacía.

Sentí sus dos manos en mis tobillos mientras un cubo de hielo subía y bajaba por mi pierna. Supe instantáneamente que el hielo estaba en su boca. De verdad deseaba poder verlo. Mi excitación solo parecía crecer, y estaba muerta de deseo.

De pronto paró, se levantó y regresó unos momentos después, pero se sentó mas arriba en la cama. Sus manos frías recorrían mi estomago y el resorte de la tanga.

Jadeé cuando sentí el hielo en el valle de mis senos hasta que subió en espirales por el derecho. "Por favor." Continué rogando. Repitió el proceso con el otro, cambiando hasta que el hielo se derritió. Sus manos aún frías volvieron a recorrer mi estomago para remover mi ultima pieza de ropa.

Estaba en la cama, desnuda con tacones, y aun cuando estaba vendada, sabia que Edward me observaba sin pudor. "Cógeme." Susurré cansada de esperar. Ya habíamos jugado suficiente.

EPOV

Cuando esa palabra salió de su boca, sabía que no podía esperar más. La necesitaba, me iba a combustionar si no la tomaba. Iba a seguir su petición.

Rápidamente le quite los zapatos y la venda, me endurecí aún más cuando vi el deseo en sus ojos. Me quité los pantalones veloz como un rayo dejándome completamente desnudo. Sus ojos jamás dejaron mi duro miembro.

"Te voy a coger." Le dije a Bella remarcando la última palabra. Ella no respondió, solo me observó mientras subía hasta su cuerpo metiendo mi cuerpo en ella fácilmente. Estaba empapada, y sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda mientras le daba fuertes estocadas. No me importaba que me quedaran marcas en la mañana. Continué moviéndome duro dentro de ella haciéndola llegar dos veces seguidas, pero no paré. La besé fuertemente, lleno de necesidad mientras dominaba su lengua y su cuerpo. Estaba a cargo ese día, y estaba feliz de que ella me lo permitiera.

Sentí otro orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo, y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Y quería que llegáramos juntos. "Córrete conmigo." Susurré en su oído sosteniendo sus caderas. Estaba seguro de que le iba a dejar marca.

"Edward." Gimió y con una última profunda estocada ambos gritamos de placer.

Mi cuerpo se quedó sobre ella, aún estábamos conectados. Ninguno tenía ni la fuerza ni el deseo de moverse. Me aseguré de que casi nada de mi peso quedara sobre ella. Besé su cuello suavemente metiendo mi nariz en su cabello, mientras recuperábamos la respiración. Las palabras no describían lo increíble que había sido. Era muy diferente a las otras ocasiones, pero era especial de todas maneras. Nuestro amor no conocía límites.

* * *

_Ufff, amo este cap. Es de mis favoritos jajaja, lo se, soy una pervertida xD  
Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, por que lo traduje con amor jeje._

_Tengo _**un aviso IMPORTANTE:  
**Para **Kaarliiuux (quien me preguntó) y TODAS LAS QUE LEEN**.

Chicas, en esta historia no hay epilogo. Pero no se asusten, jeje, algunas sabrán, otras no.  
Aún hay continuación para esta historia, no se desharán de nosotros fácilmente.  
Ahora mismo hay ya cuatro fics que son esta historia, ahora llevamos dos. 'Campamento Salvaje' y 'Aprendiendo a Vivir'.  
La siguiente es 'Lecciones en la vida' y luego 'Construyendo Familia' Y PARECE, QUE MUGGLEINLOVE, la autora, planea OTRA secuela, pero nada es seguro, aún.

Así que en total serían cinco fics. **TODOS ****LOS TRADUCIRÉ YO**. Ya tengo el permiso de muggleinlove y todo.  
_Ahora si, espero haber resuelto sus dudas. xD GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS_

_En Twitter les aviso cuando subo el próximo, __**solo quedan 3 caps**_

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	29. Haciendo Lazos

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Haciendo Lazos**

**BPOV**

"Mas vale que los dos estén levantados." Escuché la voz de Alice mientras buscaba por el calor de Edward. ¿Donde estaba? Pensé frunciendo el seño, cuando no pude encontrarlo.

"Despierta, bella durmiente." Chillo Alice sentándose en la orilla de la cama antes de que abriera los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre era tan entusiasta?

"¿Estas molestando a mi ángel?" escuché la sedosa voz de Edward preguntar haciendo que girara mi cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi dios griego. No tenia camisa y unas gotas chorreaban por su muscular cuerpo.

"Son casi las 10, y tenemos una cita en el spa." Respondí mientras acababa de procesar que Alice estaba en el cuarto. Rápidamente agarre las sabanas revisando si estaba tapada. Por suerte, si lo estaba.

"El spa." Gemí haciendo que Edward riera.

"Si, el spa. Ahora alístate, te estaremos esperando en la suite de mis padres." Respondió levantándose.

"Puedes seguir sin ella." Agregó Edward mirando mi cuerpo. Solo estaba cubierta por una delgada sabana blanca.

"No lo creo." Dijo Alice autoritariamente. "Los chicos te esperan en la cubierta de deportes, todos nos encontraremos en la tarde para cenar. Tienes diez minutos." Termino antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Me gire y cerré los ojos por el dolor que sentí de repente. Obviamente estaba muy adolorida, y parecía que todo mi cuerpo se quejaba. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Edward sentándose en la cama tocando mi cara con sus dedos.

"Solo un poco adolorida." Respondí medio cerrando los ojos.

"Perdón." Susurró abrazándome. "No quería lastimarte."

"No te atrevas a disculparte, Edward." Me queje mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Anoche fue increíble, y no cambiaría nada."

"Aun así no me gusta verte sufriendo." Respondió.

"Pasará." Le aseguré sonriendo. "Ahora me voy a bañar, antes de que Alice me mate."

"Te amo." Agregó.

"Yo también te amo. Ahora ve a jugar con los chicos." Le ordené dándole un beso antes de que él caminara hacia la puerta.

"Diviértete." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Tu también." Respondí diciendo adiós con la mano antes de que se fuera.

Me levante despacio mientras mi cuerpo protestaba. Estaba muy adolorida, pero en verdad no me importaba. Habia amado cada minuto de la noche anterior. Tome una ducha rápida sintiéndome mejor con el agua caliente. Me puse unos shorts rosas y una camiseta blanca. Sabia que Alice querría jugar con Barbie Bella antes de la cena.

"Te estas tardando una eternidad." Se quejo Alice volviendo a entrar. No tenia idea de cómo había conseguido una llave, pero íbamos a tener que hablar sobre privacidad.

"Ya voy." Grité desde el baño terminando de hacerme una cola de caballo.

"Estoy segura de que anoche si que te viniste." Rose comentó con una sonrisa pícara cuando salí del baño.**(T/n: Bella dice, "I'm coming" –ya voy- y Rose se refiere a que en ingles para decir 'me vengo' o sea, que va a llegar al orgasmo dicen I'm Cumming, es la misma pronunciación. xD ¡que sucias!)**

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" inquirí fingiendo no saber de que hablaba, pero mi cara roja acabó con mi farsa.

"Sabes lo que significa." Replico Rose.

"Chicas, ya estamos tarde." Anuncio Esme.

"Estamos listas." Respondió Alice arrastrándonos a mi y a Rose al spa.

"Bienvenidos al Spa Diurno. ¿Tienen una cita?" preguntó una joven rubia.

"Si, al nombre de Cullen." Respondió Esme antes de que nos guiaran a los vestidores.

"¿Cómo estuvo su día?" preguntó Rose cuando solo estábamos nosotras cuatro quitándonos la ropa para ponernos nuestras batas.

"Fue muy divertido." Respondí pensando en el increíble tiempo que pasamos en la playa. Fue el día perfecto.

"Estoy segura de que palideció comparado con anoche." Bromeó Alice haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran muy rojas.

"Honestamente, Alice. No tengo idea de que estas hablando." Declaré mirándola. Iba a tratar de cambiar el tema haciéndome la tonta. Después de todo, no podrían empujarlo mucho pues Esme estaba presente.

"No seas tímida conmigo, jovencita." Ordenó Alice parándose muy derecha, a su máxima altura que eran aún varios centímetros menos que yo. "Las paredes en este crucero son bastante delgadas. Tuviste una noche bastante notable."

"Definitivamente estaban moviendo el bote según escuché." Interrumpió Rose con una risita.

"Ya chicas, no avergüencen a Bella." Ordenó Esme. "Estoy segura de que ustedes ni se sentirían cómodas en su situación. Además, sin importar de que quiero estar al tanto de la vida de mi hijo, hay algunos detalles que preferiría no escuchar."

"¡No arruines nuestra diversión!" gimió Alice mientras yo tapaba mi boca para no reírme.

"Solo estamos bromeando." Agregó Rose. "Por cierto, será mejor que no dejes que tu hermano vea esos moretones."

"¿Qué moretones?" pregunté asombrada mirándome en el espejo. Jadeé cuando vi las marcas de los dedos de Edward en mi cadera.

"Voy a tener que hablar con mi hijo. Esta no es manera de tratar a la mujer que ama." Esme declaró negando con la cabeza.

"Esme, está bien." Dije con la cara como tomate. No tenía ninguna explicación que pudiera darle a mi suegra. Rápidamente cerré la bata y caminé hacia el cuarto de vapor. Tenía que alejarme.

EPOV

Encontre a todos los chicos en las canchas de basketball, todos estaban tomando una taza de café mientras me esperaban. "Buenos días." Dije tomando la taza que mi padre había pedido para mí.

"Buenos para ti." Respondió Jasper causando que Emmett lo mirara, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada. Simplemente ignoré el comentario. Después golpearía su cabeza contra el pavimento.

"¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu noche?" inquirió mi padre.

"Estuvo divertido." Dije tratando de no ser especifico.

"Divertido, ni siquiera empieza a cubrirlo. Para un crucero tan caro y lujoso las paredes son muy delgadas." Comentó Jasper haciendo que volteara a verlo. Me di cuenta de lo cansado que se veía. ¿De verdad éramos tan ruidosos?

"Voy a fingir que no escuché el comentario de Jasper." Declaró Emmett tomando una pelota de basketball y caminando hacia los aros.

"Vamos a jugar." Sugerí poniendo mi taza en la meza antes de seguir a Emmett. Jasper y yo íbamos a tener una seria conversación. Si quería molestarme, no podía pararlo. Sin embargo, no tenia que decirlo enfrente de Emmett. Ya estaba sobre hielo muy delgado con Emmett sin sus comentarios.

Mi padre y yo jugamos contra Emmett y Jasper. Sabía que ellos creían que tenían ventaja, pero honestamente no era así. Mi papá y yo jugábamos regularmente en juegos de uno contra uno. Estábamos muy conectados con el estilo del otro.

Después de cinco juegos, mi padre y yo terminamos ganando. Estábamos exhaustos y bañados en sudor. Nos sentamos en las bancas de madera donde seguí el ejemplo de Emmett y me quite la camisa.

"Estoy exhausto." Comenté atrapando la botella de agua que Jasper me pasó.

"Puedes volver a decir eso." Emmett agregó inclinándose. "Edward, ¿Te atacó un gato?" preguntó de repente.

"No me he acercado a un gato, Emmett. ¿De donde salió esa pregunta?" inquirí.

"Tienes marcas de rasguños en la espalda. Yo dejaría que tu padre las revisara." Explicó haciendo que comprendiera. Las uñas de Bella me habían rasguñado anoche.

"Déjame ver, Edward." Ordenó mi padre cuando yo puse las manos en mi cara tratando de esconder la vergüenza. En silencio rezaba por que Emmett no se diera cuenta.

"Está bien, papá." Dije mientras Jasper se agarraba el estomago de la risa. El ya se habia dado cuenta.

"Todo lo que tengo que decir, Edward, ¡es que tu eres el hombre!" gritó cuando me levante para irme. No iba a estar cerca de Emmett cuando se diera cuenta. Prefería mantener la civilizada amistad que habíamos construido durante el juego. Parecía que lentamente pero seguramente se estaba ablandando conmigo.

BPOV

El día en el spa no había estado tan mal como creí. Había disfrutado pasando tiempo con las chicas. Me senté junto a Esme mientras terminaban nuestras pedicuras. A Alice y a Rose les estaban haciendo la manicura. Estaba extremadamente relajada. Mi dolor había desaparecido.

"Gracias, Bella." Dijo de repente Esme haciendo que me girara hacia ella.

"¿De que?" pregunté sorprendida por su declaración.

"Le has traído a Edward y a esta familia mucha felicidad. El ha cambiado para mejor desde que está contigo. Ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho a Carlisle y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes." Explicó sonriendo.

"Él me ha hecho muy feliz. No creo que ninguna pareja pueda duplicar el amor y respeto que comparten Carlisle y tú. En verdad es una inspiración." Dije sonriendo y tomando su mano. "Si alguien debería de estar agradecida soy yo. Tu y Carlisle me abrieron sus corazones y su hogar. De verdad me han hecho sentir que soy parte de la familia. Por lo que estaré eternamente agradecida."

"Eres parte de esta familia, Bella. Te considero una de los míos." Se corrigió inclinándose sobre la silla para abrazarme. El día del spa había sido genial, y no podía esperar para la cena.

* * *

_Hola, chicas._

_QUIERO PEDIRLES, UNA GRAN DISCULPA._

_Sé que ninguna excusa sirve para que me perdonen por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo! Casi dos meses! No saben como las extrañaba. Pero aquí les va._

_Una semana antes de entrar a la escuela planeaba terminar la historia, que por cierto faltan solo dos caps! Pero no tuve nada de tiempo al estar revisando lo que necesitaba y estuve de un lado a otro disfrutando mi ultima semana de libertad, luego, ahora tengo muchísimas clases extraescolares, yoga, piano, guitarra y la tarea mas los proyectos, de hecho acabo de acabar los primeros exámenes del año, gracias al cielo me fue muy bien! Excepto en francés… me mataran X/ _

_Pero bueno, de verdad, aparte tengo que atender a mi pobre ericito que también lo he tenido abandonado, pobrecito, yo tanto que lo quiero! Y bueno, ahora a mi papá le ha encantado llevarme a su casa todos los fines de semana y ahí no me puedo meter a su compu, es muy lenta y dice que le lleno de links ¬¬ ademas, imaginen que tengo que traducir un lemmon, no se borra y él lo encuentra O.O TRAUMA_

_Por fin hoy tuve un rato, NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, voy a hacer espacio TODOS los miércoles y algunos lunes, y por supuesto también intentare los sábados o domingos._

_LES SIGO AVISANDO EN TWITTER, CAMBIO MI NOMBRE POR CIERTO. AHORA SOY _**iovannah mi foto son unos labios! **

De verdad perdónenme, si no me quieren mas, lo entenderé T.T

¡RR!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	30. Cena

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**Cena**

**BPOV**

Yo no era una persona vana. No creía que fuera bonita, solo promedio. Pero tenía que admitir que me veía muy bonita. Estaba usando un vestido negro estilo corsé que abrazaba todas las curvas de mi cuerpo en los lugares correctos. Mis tacones no eran muy altos, pero aun así me veía un poco más alta.

"Edward no va a poder quitarte las manos de encima." Comentó Rose con una risita.

"Todos sabemos que tiene un problema manteniendo sus manos para él." Agregó Alice cuando entraba con Esme.

"¿Niñas, todavía están molestando a Bella?" preguntó Esme sacudiendo la cabeza. "Saben que ella tiene todo el derecho de regresarles las bromas."

"Bella no lo haría." Interrumpió Alice. "Nos ama demasiado."

"Pruébame." Dije con una sonrisa torcida saliendo de la suite para encontrarnos con los chicos. Sin embargo, no pude seguir caminando, por que no tenía idea de donde estaban esperándonos.

"Debiste haber visto la cara de Alice." Me dijo Esme riendo mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

"Sabes que solo estamos jugando, ¿verdad?" clarificó Alice haciéndome rodar los ojos.

"No me molesta, no estoy avergonzada de lo que hicimos. Pero podrían por favor comportarse durante la cena. Lo único que necesito es que Emmett explote." Dije antes de que ella asintiera.

"No diremos nada enfrente de Emmett." Me aseguró Rose.

"No somos estúpidas." Agregó Alice poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Lo sé, solo no quiero que Emmett lastime a Edward." Repliqué sonriéndoles hasta que vimos a los chicos en el bar de champaña.

EPOV

Tomé un trago de champaña mientras esperaba a Bella. Escuchaba el murmullo de conversación a mi alrededor, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Mis ojos estaban completamente enfocados en la figura del otro lado de la habitación.

Bella acababa de entrar riendo con Alice. Se veía increíble en ese vestido. Le quedaba como un guante, y hacía que su sedosa piel blanca como la nieve casi brillara. Se veía como un ángel, y sabía que me iba a costar comportarme. Se veía tan bien como para comérsela.

Inmediatamente me levante para caminar hacia ella, sus ojos brillaron cuando me vio. "Te extrañé, amor." Susurré abrazándola fuertemente. Había estado contando los minutos para volver a verla. "Te ves hermosa."

"Yo también te extrañé." Respondió quitando un mechón de cabello de mi frente.

Baje mis labios hasta los suyos para besarla dulcemente. El sabor de sus labios me intoxicaba, no podría vivir un día sin ella.

"Tortolos, están haciendo un show." Dijo Jasper bastante alto. Simplemente lo mire dándome un golpe mental. Habia olvidado la importante charla con él.

"Solo estás celoso." Interrumpió Bella con su brazo alrededor de mi espalda y su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Podrías aprender algunas cosas de Edward." Declaró Alice mirando a Jasper. "Al menos el se veía feliz de ver a Bella." Terminó antes de alejarse caminando.

"Alice, amor, sabes que siempre estoy feliz de verte." Empezó Jasper siguiéndola.

"¿Estas lista para la cena?" le pregunté a Bella ignorando las plegarias de Jasper hacia Alice.

"La cena no empieza hasta dentro de una hora." Dijo haciéndome reír.

"Muestra reservación es en diez minutos." Corregí.

"Reservamos en Chops Grille." Anunció mi padre dirigiéndonos a los elevadores.

"Pero cuando tratamos de hacer las reservaciones estaba lleno." Protestó mi madre. Mis padres habían tratado de conseguir la reservación para ellos dos solos, pero fracasaron. Le había tomado mucho trabajo a mi papá meternos a todos.

"Use el viejo encanto Cullen, y funcionó." Bromeó con un guió haciéndonos reír a todos.

"¿Qué encanto Cullen?" preguntó mi mamá bromeando.

"El encanto masculino. Logré capturar tu corazón, ¿no? Todo gracias a mi irresistible encanto." Continuó dándole un casto beso a mi madre.

"Consigan un cuarto." Alice grito fingiendo disgusto. Pero honestamente, Alice y yo estábamos acostumbrados al afecto de nuestros padres.

"No es como que ayudaría." Agregó Jasper. "Alice y yo apenas y dormimos anoche." Continuó haciendo que Alice le diera un codazo y que yo lo mirara. De verdad lo estaba pidiendo.

"¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos?" preguntó Emmett sugestivamente antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Me solté de Bella para empujar a Jasper fuera del elevador rudamente. Íbamos a tener una seria charla.

"¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?" inquirí tratando de mantener mi temperamento bajo control.

"¿No puedes aguantar una broma?" preguntó Jasper.

"Vamos niños." Intercedió mi madre tomando nuestros brazos. "No queremos llegar tarde."

Simplemente lo mire suspirando y tomé la mano de Bella. Nos dieron una muy buena mesa en la esquina. Por las enormes ventanas podíamos ver el crepúsculo. Era hermoso.

BPOV

Jasper parecía muy cansado, y estaba muy raro. Sin embargo, él estaba llevando a mi hermano a una dirección a la que no necesitaba ir. Emmett no odiaba a Edward, pero no estaba exactamente emocionado por nuestra relación. La había aceptado, pero no quería que se la restregaran en la cara.

Mire a Edward que estaba sentado junto a mi y en frente de Emmett. Ambos observábamos a Emmett cuidadosamente quien parecía haber olvidado el comentario de Jasper. Pedimos antes de empezar una cómoda conversación. La mano de Edward nunca dejó la mía, y alguna parte de nosotros siempre se toco durante toda la cena.

"¿Tienen algún plan para esta noche?" Preguntó Esme cuando nos trajeron el postre. Edward y yo habíamos decidido compartir un brownie de chocolate blanco y oscuro con una bola de helado de vainilla.

"Yo estoy exhausto." Respondió Jasper.

"Creo que solo nos iremos directo a la cama." Continuó Alice recargándose en el hombro de Jasper.

"Los dos se ven bastante cansados." Comento Emmett con su atención aún en su tercer postre. Mi hermano era un barril sin fondo, podía devorar todo lo que le dieras. "¿Qué clase de noche tuvieron ustedes dos?"

"No fuimos nosotros." Jasper comentó rápidamente y yo mordí mi labio nerviosamente. Estaba rezando para que se quedara ahí. "Tenemos vecinos muy ruidosos."

"Jasper." Lo regañó Alice.

"Pero esperen." Dijo Emmett de repente, como si todo cayera en su lugar. "Sus vecinos son sus padres de un lado y Bella y Edward del otro. Sé que no eran sus padres, por que ellos estaban bailando en el club con Rose y yo."

"¿No estaba delicioso el postre?" pregunté de repente. Tenía que cambiar el tema rápido.

Emmett nos vio a mi y a Edward con enojo. Ese enojo estaba más dirigido a Edward que a mi, pero aún así me asustaba. "Con permiso." Murmuró levantándose y dejando el restaurante. Todos nos quedamos mirando por donde se había ido congelados.

"Debería ir a hablar con él." Dije finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Perdonen todos, Emmett puede ser un gran tonto. No hay otra manera para describirlo." Se disculpó Rose por su comportamiento. Estaba muy avergonzada, pues los Cullen nos habían invitado al restaurante. Ellos habían pagado por el cargo extra.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" me ofreció Edward, yo negué con la cabeza. Lo importante era mantener a Edward tan lejos de Edward como fuera posible.

"Estaré bien. Puedo manejar a mi hermano." Respondí besando sus labios suavemente antes de salir del restaurante para buscar al idiota de mi hermano.

Corrí fuera del restaurante tan rápido como pude sin tropezarme como una mujer loca. Sabia exactamente donde encontraría a mi hermano. Hasta hace muy poco tiempo el era la única persona en quien confiaba completamente, y el siempre iba a ser extremadamente importante para mí.

Llegué hasta la cubierta de deportes. El viento me golpeó fuertemente, y traté de agarrarme de los barandales mientras me movía hacia las canchas de basketball. Encontré a mi hermano en las bancas viendo la cancha vacía y el océano.

"Emmett, no fue lindo de tu parte que hayas salido así de la cena. Fue grosero." Empecé acercándome cuidadosamente a las gradas sentándome en la primera. Como el vestido era muy pegado, no podía abrir las piernas lo suficiente para llegar a su nivel.

"Lo sé." Susurró sin mirarme.

"No me voy a disculpar por tener sexo con mi novio." Dije. Era mejor aclararlo desde el principio. Estaba cansada de tener esta conversación con él.

"Honestamente, Bells. No espero que lo hagas." Respondió sorprendentemente mirándome al fin. "Sé que soy hipócrita cuando es sobre tu relación. Solo no se como manejarlo."

"Soy adulta, Emmett." Le clarifique haciendo que suspirara.

"Sé que si, la mayoría de las chicas a tu edad tienen novio. Supongo que debería estar feliz porque elegiste a un gran chico. Sé que Edward es un gran chico, pero estoy asustado. Estoy asustado por ti y por mí." Explicó bajando para sentarse junto a mí.

"¿De que estas asustado?" inquirí tomando su mano, el viento seguía soplando.

"Estoy asustado de terminar como nuestros padres. No tenemos el mejor ejemplo de lo que es el amor." Admitió.

"Yo también estoy asustada, Emmett. Asustada de muerte." Le dije mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla. "Pero no voy a dejar que el miedo me detenga."

"Pero pareces tan segura de Edward, incluso tienes un anillo de promesa. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" declaró con un brillo en sus ojos que me recordó al pequeño niño que era.

"Estoy segura de mis sentimientos ahora. Amo a Edward, y honestamente no me puedo ver a mi misma con nadie más. No sé que pasará en el futuro, pero Edward es el único hombre que alguna vez amaré." Repliqué con confianza. La charla que había tenido con Carlisle hacía eco en mi cabeza. Si el había podido hacerlo, entonces yo también.

"Te quiero, Bells." Susurró Emmett abrazándome fuertemente. "Has hecho una buena elección, pero por favor no más rasguños. No necesito esa imagen mental."

Reí por su comentario feliz de su aprobación hacia Edward.

EPOV

"Jasper, ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?" pregunte tan gentilmente como pude.

Jasper asintió saliendo a la desierta cubierta conmigo. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" pregunté fuera de mis casillas. "¿No ves que Emmett quiere matarme?"

"No quería que él se enojara. De verdad no pensé en lo que dije." Respondió con un suspiro.

"Lo has estado haciendo todo el día." Agregué recargándome en el barandal.

"Lo siento, hombre. Es solo que no puedo pensar bien, ustedes dos hicieron mucho ruido. No pudimos dormir hasta las cuatro y Alice nos levanto a las ocho." Explicó.

"Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer." Le advertí recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

"No lo haré." Me prometió. "¿Y como estuvo?" preguntó solo para que yo lo dejara. No iba a obtener detalles de mí.

* * *

_Ufff... Al fin chicas! Agradézcanle a paupau, que si ella no me lo pide, la verdad me habría dado algo de flojera traducir jeje aunque se los habia prometido de todas maneras._

_Mañana subiré otro._

_¡EL ULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA CHICAS! PERO NO SE ASUSTEN, ¡AUN TIENE DOS (TAL VEZ TRES) SECUELAS MAS! ASI QUE, ¡AUN NOS QUEDA MUCHO DE ESTA HISTORIA POR RECORRER!_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! Me hacen el día con sus hermosos comentarios y palabras de aliento jeje. xD_

_Y por si no han visto, subí otro OS! Échenle un vistazo :D _

_LES SIGO AVISANDO EN TWITTER, CAMBIO MI NOMBRE POR CIERTO. AHORA SOY _**iovannah mi foto son unos labios! **

¡RR!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


	31. El Último Día

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove._

Aprendiendo A Vivir

**El Último Día**

**EPOV**

Estaba en un camastro junto a la piscina fingiendo que leía un libro. Pero, no estaba leyendo en realidad, por que la diosa a mi lado me distraía demasiado. A mí me parecía que cada bikini que se ponía cubría menos y menos. Personalmente no me quejaba, pero iba a empezar a lastimar a algunos de los hombres que se le quedaban viendo. Su cuerpo era solo mío, nadie mas que yo debería estarla observando.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclararla. No estaba celoso, sabía que Bella era mía. Aunque sus miradas aún me molestaban. Bajé mi mirada para encontrarla dormida sobre su estómago, su cabello lo tenía recogido con una pinza para que no cubriera su espalda. Aun teníamos una hora antes de encontrarnos con todos en el FlowRider (1), íbamos a surfear.

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?" preguntó una voz femenina. Me volteé a la derecha, donde encontré a una joven de cabello rubio, con un bikini blanco.

"No." Respondí educadamente fingiendo que leía. La verdad no quería que se sentara, porque sabía quién era. Era la chica que había coqueteado con Jasper y Emmett. Estaba desesperada por encontrar un hombre, y no sabía como hacerse notar. De todas formas, me habían enseñado a ser cortés.

"No creo haberte visto por aquí." Empezó después de hacer un gran show al cubrir su silla con su toalla. "Parece que debí haberte visto antes." Continuó sonriéndome.

"Es un barco muy grande." Respondí sin quitar la vista de mi libro. Podía notar que estaba molesta, mientras yo trataba de descubrir su siguiente movimiento.

"Soy Tanya, por cierto." Agregó extendiendo su mano. Asentí esperando que Bella se despertara pronto o que alguien llegara. "¿Tienes nombre?"

"Si." Respondí.

"¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?" continuó probando.

"No en particular." Declaré.

"Edward, diez minutos." Gritó de repente Alice desde una cubierta superior. Suspiré frustrado mientras Tanya reía.

"Edward, es un nombre fuerte." Agregó llevando sus manos a mi brazo.

"Tanya, por favor para, no estoy interesado." Dije quitándome sus manos de encima. "Tengo novia."

"No me molesta." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de inclinarme hacia mí. "Lo que no sepa no la lastimará."

"Pero a mi si me molesta." Clarifiqué moviéndome tan lejos como pude de ella. Parecía que Bella tenía el sueño muy pesado junto a mí.

"Podemos ir a mi cuarto." Sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta. "Puedo hacer realidad todas tus fantasías." Tomé sus brazos antes de que alcanzara mi pecho. No quería que pusiera un dedo en mí.

"El problema es que no eres parte de esas fantasías." Escuché que dijo Bella. "Quita tus manos de mi hombre."

"El me coqueteó a mí." Tanya protestó con una mirada que trataba de parecer inocente.

"Sé que no lo hizo, por que escuché la conversación entera. Así que o te vas en este instante, o te haré irte." Declaró Bella levantándose amenazadoramente.

Tanya también se levantó, y noté que era mucho más alta que Bella. Era al menos tres centímetros más alta que Rose. "¿Eso es una amenaza?" preguntó dando un paso hacia Bella.

Quería meterme entre ellas. Mis instintos me decían que protegiera a Bella, pero yo conocía mejor la situación. A Bella no le gustaría si lo hacía. Las observé con cuidado en caso de necesitar interceder. Ella no tocaría a mi Bella.

BPOV

Esperas que una mujer vea cuando tienes un novio bien parecido. Bueno, Edward era más que bien parecido, era guapísimo. Pero esta Tanya se estaba pasando. Edward la había rechazado muchas veces, pero ella no entendía la indirecta. Me metí solo para defender lo que era mío.

Ella era hermosa. Muy alta con cabello largo rubio y un cuerpo de muerte, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran. Estaba extremadamente intimidada por ella, pero me negaba a que viera mi miedo. Ella no se iba a lanzar a Edward.

"Es una amenaza." Declaré con confianza. Sabía que los ojos de Edward estaban en mí, y estaba agradecida de que no se hubiera metido. Iba a manejar esto sola, aunque su presencia me reconfortaba.

"Sabes que, no vale la pena." Concedió rodando los ojos. "No sabes de lo que te perdiste, bebe." Le dijo a Edward antes de irse.

Suspiré sentándome en el camastro. "¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Edward poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Estoy bien, solo aliviada." Dije con una sonrisa besando su mejilla.

"Debí haber parado las cosas." Empezó pero yo lo callé con un beso.

"Escuché todo. En realidad no estaba dormida, solo descansando." Clarifique sonriéndole. "Vamos que ya estamos atrasados, y quiero aprender a surfear."

"Eres increíble, mi amor." Agregó Edward besándome antes de dejar que me pusiera mi vestido de playa y mis sandalias.

Caminamos de la mano hasta la parte trasera del crucero donde estaba el FlowRider. Parecía una gran rampa azul con jets de agua disparando desde la parte baja. Algunos de los trabajadores nos estaban dando una increíble demostración.

"Llegan tarde." Declaró Alice dándonos unos papeles. "Llenen las formas, y somos el siguiente grupo. Apúrense."

Edward y yo nos reímos poniendo nuestras cosas en una banca antes de empezar a llenar los papeles. "Eso está fácil." Dijo mi hermano sentándose junto a mí. "Puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados."

Subí la mirada y me reí viendo a alguien parado en la rampa yendo de arriba abajo expertamente. "Emmett, nunca has surfeado ni una vez en tu vida." Comenté haciendo que se encogiera de hombros.

"Es como patinar. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" preguntó.

"Si eres tan listo, gran chico, tu vas primero." Sugirió Jasper y todos asentimos apoyándolo.

"Todos estaremos aquí para tomarte la foto de cuando te caigas." Agregó Rose palmeando su espalda.

"Yo voy primero." Declaró Emmett confiado justo cuando el entrenador se nos acercó. Sabía que íbamos a hacer un gran show. Mi hermano se iba a avergonzar el solito.

EPOV

Escuchamos todas las reglas de seguridad, mi brazo estaba en la cintura de Bella. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de subirme a esa cosa. No era surfeador, pero si había surfeado. Tenía doce esa vez, pero aun así contaba. Al menos Alice y yo teníamos un poco de experiencia.

"Me temo que voy a caerme el segundo en que me suba." Dijo Bella en voz baja mientras esperábamos que Emmett subiera. Se veía muy seguro de sus habilidades.

"Estarás bien, Bella." Le aseguré. "Solo sigue lo que te digan."

"Si tan solo fuera así de fácil." Comentó cuando su hermano saltó a la rampa por un lado. Cayó en su costado, pero las corrientes de agua causaron que inmediatamente empezara a rodar. Se lo llevó hasta la punta en menos de un minuto.

"No es tan fácil como parece." Bromeé cuando regresó.

"No lo es." Se quejó haciendo un puchero cuando se sentó junto a Bella.

A Jasper y Rose no les fue tan mal, y pudieron quedarse en sus estómagos un par de minutos. Pero Alice fue rápidamente llevada hacia arriba por su tamaño. Los únicos que quedábamos éramos Bella y yo.

"¿Quieres ir tu?" le pregunté y ella asintió. "Buena suerte." Susurré besando sus labios antes de que fuera a la plataforma.

La observé cuidadosamente mientras hablaba con el joven entrenador antes de ajustar su bikini y tomar la tabla con las manos. La salude con la mano mientras se posesionaba y me sonrió suavemente. Se veía asustada, pero determinada.

Saltó con gracia aterrizando perfectamente en su estómago. Se veía con experiencia mientras se movía por toda lo ancho y largo de la rampa. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, y parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho.

BPOV

Emmett tenía razón, era muy fácil. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era empujar la tabla arriba y abajo y mover tu cuerpo hacia donde querías ir. Sabía que debería tratar de levantarme, pero no iba a presionar mi suerte.

"Suéltate cuando estés lista para terminar." Gritó el entrenador y yo asentí. Sabía que Edward también quería intentar y me dejé ir. La fuerza del jet en mi cuerpo era fuerte y terminé chocando con la pared del final de la rampa.

Sentí una extraña brisa en mi pecho, y la humillación llegó. La parte de arriba de mi bikini se había soltado, y no se veía en ningún lugar. Inmediatamente me cubrí con los brazos y mi cara se puso roja. Cerré los ojos esperando que fuera un sueño, pero escuché las risas, murmullos y silbidos de todas las personas que estaban ahí para ver.

"Aquí, ponte esto." Escuché a Edward decirme antes de que su camisa pasara por mi cabeza, cubriendo mis brazos y todo. Saqué mis brazos y lo abracé, quería llorar.

"Se terminó el show." Gritó Edward. "Alice lleva nuestras cosas al cuarto." Agregó cargándome para llevarme a los elevadores.

"No lo puedo creer." Susurré mientras el hacia círculos en mi espalda.

"Le puede pasar a cualquiera." Dijo tratando de confortarme. "Fue un accidente."

"¿Podemos entrar?" Preguntó Alice desde la puerta y yo asentí. Mi cara aún estaba roja de la vergüenza.

"Gracias por el show." Bromeó Jasper haciendo que Alice le diera un golpe en el brazo y Emmett y Edward se le quedaron viendo. "Era broma, perdón."

"¿Qué les parece si nos alistamos para nuestra última cena en el barco?" sugirió Alice.

"No tengo ganas de ir al comedor principal. Hay mucha gente." Respondí.

"Podemos ir al Johnny Rockets." Dijo Rose sonriendo. "Usualmente no hay tanta gente a la hora de la cena."

"Será divertido." Agregó Edward y yo asentí. Johnny Rockets era mejor que el comedor. Estaba algo acostumbrada a que me reconocieran y me molestaran. Al menos pasó en el último día y no en el primero.

Todos se fueron después de eso para dejarnos alistarnos para cenar. Me puse un oscuro par de jeans y una blusa azul. Me reí cuando vi que Edward también se había puesto unos jeans y una playera azul.

"Combinamos." Comenté con una risita.

"Claro que sí." Respondió besándome pasionalmente antes de salir para ir al Jhonny Rockets.

Los seis quedamos en una butaca entera. Era lindo compartir una tranquila cena de hamburguesas con queso, papas fritas y malteadas con tus amigos. Me sentí en paz y contenta.

"¿Están listos para la universidad?" preguntó Emmett y yo me encogí de hombros. En realidad no había pensado mucho en la universidad, pero sabía que estaría bien pues tenía a Edward.

"Tu vas a estar ahí." Respondí inclinándome en Edward.

"Solo no vayan a demasiadas fiestas." Agregó Jasper. "Una vez que tus calificaciones bajan, es muy difícil volver a subirlas."

"No sabía que eras un animal fiestero." Comenté causando que todos riéramos.

"No lo soy." Se defendió haciendo que riéramos más. Jasper era inteligente y tenía excelentes calificaciones, no era el tipo de chico fiestero.

"Estaremos bien." Continuó Edward haciéndome suspirar. Tenía razón en que íbamos a estar bien. Nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Sonreí volteando a ver a todos. El último verano me había cambiado la vida. Estaba lo bueno y lo malo, pero sabía que podríamos hacerlo. Nos amábamos mutuamente, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, eso es todo. ¡EL FINAL DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE!  
ME SIENTO DEMASIADO NOTALGICA, snif snif.  
__*Suspiro* **La tercera parte de la historia, empieza dos años después. En español se llamará: 'LECCIONES DE VIDA'**_

Recuerden, ni siquiera esa es la última parte xD La cuarta ya está en ingles, pero esperenme, si la traducire. Incluso la quinta, que esta en planes de la autora :D  
_Así que, ¡EL ULTIMO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA CHICAS!  
__Lo bueno es que, ¡AUN NOS QUEDA MUCHO DE ESTA HISTORIA POR RECORRER!_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! Ustedes me han alentado con sus hermosos comentarios y palabras de consuelo y aliento a seguir con la historia y no rendirme.  
__El siguiente cap, el primero de la siguiente historia, LO SUBIRE O MAÑANA O EL LUNES. LO JURO O QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO._

_Y por si no han visto, subí otro OS! Es de iCarly, no de Twilight, pero esta bueno. Échenle un vistazo :D _

_LES SIGO AVISANDO EN TWITTER, CAMBIO MI NOMBRE POR CIERTO. AHORA SOY _**iovannah, ¡**mi foto son unos labios!

**¡QUIERO LLORARRRRRRRRRR! BUAAAAAAAAA FIN DEL VERANO, ¡INCLUSO EN LA HISTORIA!**

¡RR!

_***Una autora/traductora se alimenta de - TUS reviews.**_


End file.
